That One Omega
by phoenix545
Summary: Gaara is that one omega that nobody can mate with because he'll probably kill whoever tried, but, that won't stop one loud mouth alpha named Naruto from making the omega his!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, other ships will maybe added, mating, knotting, moderate time, high-school.**

Chapter 1: Teachers Pain! Who Will Do The Job?

Teachers sighed at this time of year, ah yes, spring time, the most dreadful time of the year. Spring time meant, *shivers*, mating season. As delightful as the season maybe, bringing back the planets, adding bright colors to the dulness of winter, life suddenly appearing again it brought that terrible curse. During mating season, hormones raise in all three dynamics, but mostly in alphas because they are looking for a mate. Not that they didn't that they had to wait until spring to mate, some had mates already, it was just reasonable because omegas are more willing to say yes.

So a bunch of teenage horny alphas will be scurrying around looking for a mate. Not only that, but since the hormones raise, more fights will be break out, usually between two alphas or betas over an omega, or a beta. Now since the kids were in high-school, they were allowed to mate, as long as nobody got pregnant. Konoha teachers let out another sigh, only one more hour before kids start flooding in, after along break.

"Can't we just let them have the entire season off and they can come back next year?" Kakashi sighed, letting his head fall back onto the couch of the teacher conference room.

"Agreed," Asuma puffed out cigarette smoke "more fights mean more work." teachers had to be around during a fight just in case it got too deadly. Not that all fights are like that, but if one doesn't give up and their already at their limit, the other will not have any problem killing them.

"Come on now guys, that's no way to talk!" Iruka smiled.

"Please, you teach the younger kids, you don't have to deal with this kind of stuff." Kakashi groaned.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right."

"All we need to do is make a list of the kids we think will be the most trouble, so we can keep an eye on them." Kurenai said.

"Well we all know who the first is on our list." Asuma crossed his arms.

"Naruto Uzumaki." all of the teachers said, aside from Iruka.

"Huh?! Why is Naruto one to look out for?! He's a very good kid even if he may not seem like it!"

"That kid is way to hyper to be an alpha." Asuma said, still with his arms crossed. Alphas were usually calm, distant, and quite, only aggressive when it came to fighting, and their mates. "He acts more like a beta, I'm very surprised he wasn't." betas were active and loud, not very aggressive when it came to fighting, mostly took very thing as a joke.

"Well then again," Kakashi said "those are all just kind of myths, we have a lot of students who are betas, but are more like alphas, even some omegas are like alphas. We don't really know how your dynamic is chosen, its like how our bodies choose our gender, we may never know how it happens. I remember reading a book about how the ancients believed that the dynamic was chosen by your physical features, though, that theory is out the window as well."

Asuma huffed out a sigh, glancing at the clock "only thirty more minutes before they all start arriving, I wish I enjoyed the break a little bit more."

"Oh well, it looks like I must be getting to the elementary part of the school, goodbye." Iruka waved at the door with a smile that read "good luck." before shutting the door.

"Luck bastard." Kakashi muttered under his breath "anyway, so who is teaching the kids about mating this year?" even if they've been preparing their whole life for this moment, it's best if they re-teach it.

"Not gonna be me I'll tell you that." the male with the cigarette said firmly.

"I think maybe Kabuto will be teaching it this year." Kurenai responded.

"Again? Come on, give that kid a break, he's a teacher in training since last year and had to do that stupid class since nobody wanted to."

"How about Orochimaru?"

"Do you really want that freak explaining it? He'll scare them to death."

"Well, he is the science teacher, isn't really his job?" Kakashi pointed out.

"Yes, but still, he's probably not good for the job."

"Indeed he isn't." a voice said making the teachers jump out of shock.

"Oh my lady Tsunade, how are you?" Kurenai asked smiling.

"I'm good thank you. Anyway, shouldn't you guys been in your classrooms waiting for your students?" the principle of Konoha asked standing in front of the door with the instant principle Shizune.

"We do have ten more minutes." Kakashi said not really caring.

"Um, I see. Well, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, I do have someone for the job this year."

"Who?"

"I think some of you know very well of who I'm talking about." the blonde smirked. It took the teachers a minute before it hit them.

"No, not him!" Kurenai's eyes went wide.

"Come on their has to be someone better." Asuma argued.

"This can't end well." Kakashi said, still having the expression that said "I could really care less about what's happening right now".

"Ah yes, the toad sage, Jiraiya."

* * *

 **i have a pretty good idea of where im going with this story, but at the same time not really XD. Oh well, it goes how it goes!  
**

 **im having a pretty hard time deciding on what some of the sensei's should teach, like i was thinking that Kakashi could be like Language Arts, and Orochimaru is the science teacher because well, i couldn't think of anything else XD DX. So, if any of guys have any ideas please feel free to tell me!**

 **Anyway,**

 **i really hope you enjoyed this story and i hope that i will see you in the next :)!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, NejixTenten HinataxOC, LeexOC other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, mating, knotting, maybe mpreg will be added, high-school.**

Chapter 2: First Day Back! Who Will Be Your Mate?

"No, come on, there must have been more options beside that old perv." Asuma mumbled.

"Agreed." Kurenai said.

"Well, do any of you volunteer?"

"No..." all three teachers said at the same time.

"Exactly, so it leaves the job perfectly open for him."

"Wait! Maybe we could get Guy to do it!'

"Nah, remember he did it few years ago?" Everyone took a moment to remember that terrible flashback, making them shiver.

"That was a disaster." Kurenai said still shivering.

"Exactly, so Jiraiya is doing it, I'll send him something today." the bell rang through out the whole building "well it looks like you all should get going."Tsunade smiled "I'll see you all later, bye now." she sang closing the door.

Not a moment later a voice shouted outside the door "you shouldn't get in my way!" two alphas were probably fighting.

The male with the covered face sighed standing up "well, time to get going I guess. I'll handle the fight, you all can get going

"Thanks Kakashi."

"No problem."

The teachers said their farewells before heading to their separate ways for a very, very, dreadful day.

* * *

The blonde haired boy walked slowly up to the school, still not papered for getting up early in the morning, so use to sleeping in and staying up late at this point. Though, now all that had to change, because he was going back to school life! Boring, dull, you know how it is. The only reason he was the slightest bit of excited was because he'll be able to see his friends again! That is the only good thing about school!

When he reached his school, a really strong sent hit him, no one but three. They smelled like alphas, betas, and omegas. He's always smelled stuff like this, but not this strong. What was going on?

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura shouted waving at him, he walked over.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?"

"Oh, ah nothing much. I was just wondering if you've seen Sasuke around anywhere?"

"Sorry I haven't."

"Oh, okay then." the girl suddenly looked depressed.

"By the way Sakura, can you tell me why everyone's scent is so noticeable?" Naruto asked looking around at everyone.

The pink haired girl gave a glare "you...idiot! It's spring!"

"Yeah spring so what?"

"Ugh! You really are hopeless! It's mating season!"

"Mating...mating season?" he thought for a moment "oh mating season! That's right!"

"Ugh, you're so hopeless." Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura sighed and smiled "well, see in homeroom."

"W-wait Sakura!" he grabbed her arm before she got to far away, causing her to turn around "s-since it's mating season I-I was just wondering if," the blonde blushed "i-if you wanna be my-"

"Ha! In your dreams Naruto!" Sakura said ripping her arm out of the blonde's grip.

"Oh I see, you want Sasuke to ask you right?" the pink haired girl blushed.

"N-no! Shut up!" she yelled while blushing.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto put his hands up.

Sakura took a deep breath in, calming herself "anyway, see you later."

"Yeah, see you." the blonde said as he watched the girl walk away, he won't lie, it hurt to be rejected, but there are plenty of fish in the sea!

* * *

"I really, really do hope Sasuke choose me as a mate this year!" a girl said standing with her friends at her locker. Naruto rolled his eyes, that's the the tenth omega he's heard that wanted to be Sasuke's mate, it got kind of annoying after the fifth.

 _'What's so great about the guy anyway?'_ the blonde asked himself as he closed his locker and made his way to homeroom. As he was walking down the hallway, he heard the sound of people shouting, things you would shout during a fight,with other people crowding around. Naruto sighed _'that's the third fight today, well I guess we all are juniors now.'_ he smiled.

You don't have to wait to be juniors to mate, ounce you're in high-school, the right is all yours. Though the way things work are different. Freshman's don't have the balls to ask anyone, sophomore's are almost brave enough, juniors have too big of an ego, but, it helps them ask for someone to be their mate, seniors are calm and cool, since by then, they probably have a mate.

Because of all these changes in attitudes, similar to middle school, the grades are serrated to avoid fights. Fighting a senior alpha is like asking for a death wish, seeing how they are ten times stronger then a freshmen or maybe even a junior, though, that rarely ever happens because neither have the guts to go up against a senior.

Naruto wondered who would be his mate. Maybe he could ask some people later on before someone else did.

* * *

In homeroom, the blonde sat at his table that he was assigned to with his group. The group contained Sakura and Sasuke. For some odd reason, just the other alpha being around him, ticked him off more then it normally did. It's not like Sasuke even said anything, just this sudden burst of anger swept up inside of him, kind of like when you pass a bee and it starts chasing you for no apparent reason.

Sensing the tension between the two, Sakura asked "s-so Sasuke, w-what did you do over break?"

"Nothing much." the black haired teen said, sounding bored as usual. Right when the other opened his mouth, all the anger inside the blonde exploded, everything just went up in flames.

Naruto finally had enough and slammed his hands onto the table as he stood up, glaring down at the other "you wanna take this outside?!" he asked like they were just arguing and now wanted to fight.

"Naruto..." Sakura hissed.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, though, he started feeling the anger too.

"You're really ticking me off!" the blonde shouted gathering everyone's attention, silencing them.

"Now you're starting to get on my nerves!" Sasuke stood up as well, meeting eye contact, which only seemed to piss him off more.

"Why not just fight right now?!" Naruto said while throwing a punch.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" the other as well starting to throw a punch back.

"Boys!" Kakashi sensei stopped both of them before either could even touch each other "no one is fighting, now Naruto, you go sit somewhere else, Sasuke, stay where you are. Hurry, announcements are going to start." both let out a huff at each other, turning their heads away. Everyone started whispering back and forth about what happened.

Naruto went to go sit down at the other table Kakashi sensei told him to go to. It was empty, but was near another table that had two omegas, there scent seemed to calm him down. He gritted his teeth.

 _'What came over me? I-I just got so angry all of a sudden, and,"_ he looked over at Sasuke _'judging by the way Sasuke acted, he must have felt it too.'_

"Alright, get quite now everyone," the sensei shouted at the class "announcements are starting." everyone got quite.

Only a minute later lady Tsunade voice came over the intercom "Good morning everyone, I hope that all of you enjoyed your break because I know I did. Anyway, I have some announcements, so please pay close attention. Starting tomorrow, you will be going to your sex-ed class, your teachers will take you when it is your time to go."

Naruto cringed at the name "sex ed" because how much he hated that class. Not only was it awkward, but he can still remember when Guy sensei did it in his freshman year, the horror will always remain with him forever. The only person who really enjoyed it was Lee, though, he's Lee. Last year wasn't so bad, the teacher who did it was really nice, but that doesn't mean it's any less awkward.

"That is all. I hope you all have a great day, goodbye." announcements were over, people started talking again, waiting for the bell.

The blonde alpha looked over again at the other alpha. Sasuke noticed and looked back, but with a glare that read "you were lucky someone stopped me" making him snort. Sasuke doesn't scare him, even if he is stronger. When the bell rang everybody got up to go to their first period. Naruto made sure to be one of the first out, just avoid getting into another fight.

While walking down the hallways be bumped into somebody, turning to see who it was to apologize, noticing it was Lee, the blonde gave a great big smile "hey what's up bushy brow?"

Instead of getting a nice response, like Lee normally did, he got a cold glare "watch where you are going!" he hissed before walking away.

 _'Geez, what's his problem?'_ now that the blonde thought about it, once the others scent it his nose, the anger he felt with Sasuke returned, not as violent though. _'What is going on with everyone?'_

* * *

At lunch Naruto sat alone, which was odd for him, he didn't like eating alone, he liked eating with his friends, but everyone of his alpha friends just piss him off for no reason, and they were pissed at him as well. They all seemed angry, even Neji and Shino! Who ever normally calm and cool. Shikamaru made him mad! Shikamaru! His best friend! Sure he was expecting to get in a fight with Sasuke, but Shikamaru? He tried talking to him and the alpha said _"go away, it's a real drag talking to you.'_

Plus, the whole finding your mate thing was not working out so well. He had asked every beta and omega he knew, aside from Kiba, because one, they are friends, that would be weird, two, Shino may try to get in a fight with him which is not something ever wants. He even went to Hinata! Surprisingly, the girl actually moved on from him and liked someone else. Naruto won't lie, he was every happy for her to finally move on.

 _'It looks like I'm in deep.'_ he thought _'there's no other omega or beta I can go to. I guess, I won't get a mate after all. I'll be the only one without one next year.'_ it's too hard to ask an omega you've never met because, they don't know you, so they are more likely to say no. Not that you can try, it will just take longer for them to give in. _'But who cares about a stupid mate anyway? Not me!'_ he told himself, picking up his chop-sticks and digging into his lunch, stuffing his face.

 _'Oooh food, if only I could mate with you! You're the only one who really understands me.'_ the blonde thought with his mouth full, then he thought it for a moment, swallowing, _'geez, and I thought Sasuke was emo.'_

* * *

Naruto has always liked PE, it was one way to get outside and move your muscles after being stuffed in a classroom almost the entire day. He was running around the gym, trying to work off all the aggravation he felt within him every time he thought about Sasuke, making him run faster. Finally, he decided to take a break, he pulled over to the side, holding his knees while shaking and panting.

 _'Sasuke!'_ he thought angrily, the emotion bundled up inside of him was about to explode yet again, though, was stopped, by the sweet and calming scent of an omega. This scent stood out from everyone from every other omega, making it seem like the only omega in the room, calming the blondes nostrils, making him relax. Naruto clearly couldn't ignore a sent like that, so he followed it by sniffing the air, he honestly felt like Kiba.

Ounce near the area where the scent was coming from, the alpha looked around for the person who could hold such a strong scent. After a few moments of looking around, he finally spotted the person. It was a male, standing in the corner of the gym, not even in his gym cloths, glaring at everyone. He had blood red hair and sharp turquoise eyes that could probably scare even a full grown alpha away.

The blonde guessed the other boy noticed him staring, and turned his eyes towards him, almost like he was trying to scare him. Though, the alpha wasn't frightened at all. Something about the red head made his heart start beating very fast, not because of fear, but of some other cause. His cheeks were feeling extremely hot, like they were on fire.

 _'T-this is it, this is my mate.'_ Naruto thought, staring with wide eyes and a blush across his face. The red head boy gave him another look, this time more confused, probably wondering why the alpha was looking at him like that. That's when Naruto shook off the feelings, found every bit of bravery and courage inside of him, then started walking up to the red head omega.

"You know, we are graded on our participation and dressing out." he told the omega, who only gave him a glare and turned his head away.

"I don't care."

"Well, anyway, my name is Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" he held out his hand which was rudely ignored.

"Look, if you've come to ask me to be your mate your wasting your time."

"Why?"

"Nobody can mate with me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "huh? Why not?"

The omega looked over at him, dead in the eyes before saying "because I'll kill them." that would have scared anyone else, but Naruto wasn't afraid.

"Pfft! Right!"

"Look," the red head gave a even darker glare "unless you have a death wish, I suggest you just back away before I get mad." Naruto gave a smirk, pissing the omega off, but kept a calm expression.

"You don't scare me so stop trying!"

"You're the first person who has ever said that to me, but like I said, no alpha has ever mated with me or ever will. So just go away."

"No! I won't! I won't give up until you're my mate!" the red head could almost laugh.

"Good luck with that."

"I don't ever go back on my word. Ounce I say I'm going to do something, I won't give up until it's done!" again, the blonde gave a smile that made the omega so angry.

"Whatever." the red head turned his head away, closing his eyes, trying to ignore the other presences, it was difficult because of how powerful the other males scent was.

"Uzumaki!" the gym teacher shouted "stop chit-chatting with Gaara and get back to running!" Naruto turned around to walk away, he took a few steps before turning his head to look back at the other.

"You will be my mate, believe it, Gaara." the blonde smiled before walking away.

Gaara peeked out of the corner of one of his eyes, watching the other walk away and join the other students _'what an annoying alpha.'_ he thought, though he wasn't worried, he'd never mate with such annoyance, plus, it's not like the other will possibly go throw with it.

* * *

"Heard Naruto and Sasuke had a little fight in homeroom this morning." Asuma said as he huffed out cigarette smoke while sitting in the teachers lounge at the end of the day.

Kakashi stood by the vending medicine, getting his drink before sitting down "yeah, but it's not like I was surprised or anything. The two were rivals from the first time they met. Plus, the need for dominance is now in the air, all the alphas are just trying to see who the leader is going to be, who they are going to follow. Also, the need for territory, it's like a race, whoever gets mate, wins, whoever doesn't, looses. First come, first serve. Half the fights today were for dominance, ounce the lead alpha is chosen, all the alphas will follow, then the betas and omegas will as well. Basically, there like a king in senior year, with all their subjects."

Asuma huffed "not much competition there, obviously it will be Sasuke." the male light another cigarette.

"I wouldn't be to sure."

"Well, who else could it be? You aren't thinking Naruto are you?"

"Of course I am, he can be just as good as a leader as Sasuke."

"Pfft, right."

"He's more then meets the eye, trust me."

"I really wish I could, he can't be the dominate because he can't even get a mate, I saw him asking a bunch of omegas and betas, all said no."

"The competition this year is intense." Kurenai added in.

"Yes, this year will be quite interesting won't it?"

* * *

 **im still debating if I really want to put mpreg in...we will see.  
**

 **Anyway,**

 **i really hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next!  
**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, NejixTenten HinataxOC, LeexOC other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, mating, knotting, mpreg, teenage pregnancy, high-school.**

Chapter 3: Seeing The Pervy Sage! Taking The Job?

Naruto walked around the village after school. Usually, he would either go home or meet up with some of his friends, like, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, sometimes Shino, sometimes Neji, and sometimes Lee. Since those three were honor students, they claimed that homework was more important then anything else, so he mostly hung out with them on weekends. Shikamaru and Sasuke still made him angry, though, mostly Sasuke, Sakura was still mad at him about the whole fighting scene in homeroom, so, he was all alone. He would go to Kiba, but, the beta had been acting a little distant, like he need space. Going home would be another option, though, it's not like anyone was waiting for him.

 _'Why are so many things changing?'_ he asked himself as he stared at the orange, pink sky, with a few clouds. Suddenly, he got so caught up in thought, that he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and ran into someone.

Before he had chance to apologize, the person snapped "eh! Watch where you're goin kid! You're interrupting my research."

"Research?' Naruto asked, rubbing his head. That's when it clicked in his head, there is only one person in the world he knew that would say that! "Pervy sage?"

The older alpha glanced down with a blunt expression, but that soon turned into a huge grin "oh well, look who it is, Naruto Uzumaki, I barely noticed you! You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you!" the older ruffled the younger boys hair "but I should have known from that scent of yours."

Ever since Naruto was young, the boy has always had an amazingly strange scent that dominated over every other alpha, that seemed even stronger in the spring. This has gotten him into a lot of trouble because of it.

"So what brings you to Konoha?" the blonde asked ounce the sage stopped ruffling his hair.

"Oh, you know, research."

"Same old pervy sage!"

"And you're still the same annoying middle school brat!" the older male joked "I'm a bit hungry, how about you?"

"You know I am!" he's had such a crazy day, a little food will help him get his mind off things.

* * *

"You haven't changed a bit kid!" the sage laughed, looking at the dozen of empty bowls "how's school going for ya?"

"Good I guess." Naruto answered in between bites of noodles.

"Today is your first day back right?"

"Yup!"

"Oh, and it's spring, how did that go?"

"Umm, okay." he started remembering all the strange behaviors in himself and everyone else.

"Is that so..." Jiraya smirked into his hands "tell me Naruto...do you have a mate or anyone in mind?"

The blonde blushed a little across his face "w-well, y-yeah." he suddenly got a nervous, with a bubbly feeling inside of his stomach, making him smile.

"Ah, so who is the unlucky- I mean! Lucky omega or beta?"

"Hey! His name is Gaara! And he's an omega!"

"Umm, so an omega, huh? Well, have you asked him?"

"N-no..."

"Scared?"

"N-..." he honestly couldn't lie, no matter how much he wanted to "yeah..."

"Wanna hear a little trick?" the sage's smirked grew darker, making any other person say no, but Naruto was desperate! The thought of claiming Gaara excited him!

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"Come here..." he leaned in close, listening very closely to what the older was saying, soon, his face grew an incredible shade of red.

"You-you pervert!" he shouted, shooting away, still blushing "don't cha think that's a little inappropriate for my age?!"

"Nonsense! I was doing that when I was your age!" Jiraiya boasted, taking a few more minutes to remember the good old times as a young, energetic, teenage alpha.

"Plus that would never work! Gaara would kill me if I did something like that!" just seeing how the other boy acted, he just might.

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause he said that 'nobody can mate with me because he'll kill them.'" Naruto repeated, muttering.

"Oh...so he's one of those omegas." both sighed at the same time "well, what is it you like about this Gaara? He must be something special about him?" the blonde had to think for a moment, he really doesn't know Gaara at all, so what was so special about him? There was something, he just, couldn't put it into words.

"W-well...he's very pretty." the blonde had to admit, the omega was very pretty, maybe even beautiful.

"Oh, going for someone because of their looks, eh? That's a little low for you, maybe you've been hanging around me too much..."

"No! It's not just that! It's just...I don't know him very well, but there is something about him that makes him different from everyone else, that something...I can't explain what it is."

Jiraiya glanced at the boy for a moment, then chuckled into his hands "and here I thought you weren't growing up."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ah, it was a nice thought, though, I guess we all have to grow up some point don't we?" the sage sat up straight, stretching his back "listen Naruto, you should find out what the something is, because if you don't, it'll only lead you into a dead end. Now, I know I don't seem like the greatest person to give relation ship advice, but just trust me on that." the blonde looked up into the sky, noticing that it was now dark with a dozen stars and a full moon. "Check please!" the sage told the man behind the counter.

"Right away sir!" the man responded quickly, both sat in silence, Naruto was wondering if he'll ever find that something, or just lead into a dead end. The thing is, it will be extremely hard to get to know Gaara, seeing how didn't seem so sociable. "Here is your check!" the man placed he paper down.

Naruto was about to ask something, but when he looked over at the spot the sage was sitting in, the seat was empty! Instead of getting mad, the blonde just smiled and laughed "same old pervy sage!"

* * *

Jiraiya walked down the empty, dark, streets of the village, laughing to himself. He had to give the boy a good old taste of the good old days! When the blonde was still a little annoying middle school brat, which, he still kind of was. Oh, but how about mating will change the alpha. That's when the sage remembered the omega Naruto mentioned.

 _Gaara huh? Well, however gets to be that boy's mate, is in for a real trip..'_ he smiled to himself. While walking down the street, he whistled a calming tune, everything seemed fine, until, someone just randomly came out of no where. Jiraiya got into a fighting position, getting ready for anything, but, then his eyes adjusted to the dark, giving him enough of an outline of who it was, making him smirk. "Well, well, if it isn't Tsunade?"

The blonde haired women stepped a little closer towards a near by lamp "and if it isn't Jiraiya, well, since we've ran into each other, how about we go for some drinks?" the sage smirked agreeing.

* * *

"I can't shake this feeling that you didn't run into me by chance." Tsunade sighed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Alright, you caught me, I actually need you for something."

"Umm, and what would that be?"

"Well, as you know, it's mating season, and mating season means, a bunch of knew things are happening."

"Yes..."

"At Konoha high-school, we don't have anyone to really explain those knew things. Sure we had a few, but most of them we terrible, so, we need a teacher to teach sex-ed this year." Jiraiya laughed.

"So you came to me about this?"

"Nobody knows this stuff more well then you do."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Please Jiraiya." he had to think about it for a moment, could he really become a teacher? I mean...it's not what he's wanted to do, having to deal with teenage alphas, ugh! Freshman are too wimpy, sophomores have a small ego, and for some reason, when they become juniors, that ego becomes massive, the only ones who aren't bad are the seniors, geez, all these changes, how could he put up with something like that? Though, there were some pros to these cons. Maybe, just maybe, there will be some really hot, omega and beta teachers, maybe. Well, it couldn't hurt to see.

"Alright, fine, but only for a year." the blonde smirked.

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

 **Let's see how Jiraiya's teaching skills turn out! And, ive finally made up my mind! Mpreg will be added! Though, there is teenage pregnancy, but who will get pregnant?  
**

 **Anyway,**

 **Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, NejixTenten HinataxOC, LeexOC other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg, teenage pregnancy, high-school.**

Chapter 4: The Dreadful Day! New Teacher?

Jiraiya yawned, walking up to Konoha high-school, he's never had to wake up this early before. Is this really what teacher life was like? If it is, he's glad he only signed up to do this for only a year, though, that too, is a long time. Ounce inside the school, the sage walked around, wondering where to go, Tsunade didn't tell him what his class room number was, so, basically, he was walking around the school. Nobody seemed to be in the building, of course he wasn't expecting any students, but at least some teachers! After walking around for what felt hours, he finally came across another human, at last!

"Excuse me!" he yelled running up to the other person, hopefully he was a teacher that can help him.

"Yes? May I help you sir?"

"Um, yes, hi, I'm the new sex-ed teacher, and I was wondering if you could tell me where my room would be? Or know maybe someone who does?"

"Sex-ed? I'm very sorry sir, but this is the elementary part of the building." Iruka said making the sage's jaw drop "if you are looking for the high-school part, just go back the way you came and keep walking straight until you get into the front of the building, then make a right turn, there should be a sign."

The sage rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing "thank you." he mumbled before turning around.

"And if there is anything else you need, please just ask!"

 _'Damn! I forgot how big this school is!'_ he thought while walking down the hallway, he had went to this school as well, just, forgotten how massive it was. There were three parts to the school, elementary, middle, and high-school. Seeing how it was the only school in the village, plus with sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth were all separate, the school had to be really huge to fit all the kids.

Finally, Jiraiya was at the high-school part, but that didn't mean he knew where he was going. Maybe, if he finds the teachers lounge, he'll be able to ask a few teachers where the hell the principles office was! And, rant to Tsunade about not preparing him for the job! Like first off, at least tell him his room number! Secondly, maybe have someone there to greet him! Thirdly-!

"Oh no, why are you here?" a voice hissed, snapping him out of his rant in his head. The voice sounded oddly familiar, not in a good way.

"No, it's really you, what the hell are you doing here?" he responded back, just as shocked and angry.

"Jiraiya."

"Orochimaru." both stared at each other for a long period of time, the air began to thicken with an angry tension.

"I never thought I'd ever see you here, kind of never saw you as the children's type." the sage smirked.

"Same goes for you."

"What? Take this job as an opportunity to torture children?"

"And you probably took this job to rape some children."

"Why you-!"

"Boys, boys," a voice interrupted the two before things got anymore out of hand "please, not fighting, the teachers are already having enough of it."

"There you are Tsunade, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"As have I been looking for you, though, I had some luck, Iruka told me that an idiot was wondering the hallways, okay, he didn't say it like that, but he told me a new teacher was here and heading to the high-school part, now, if you would follow me to your new classroom."

Jiraiya nodded follow the women, glancing back at Orochimaru from over his shoulder. That little tension reminded him of back in high-school, both were always getting into fights. Though, neither became the dominant alpha. Adults don't really need a leader, only in high-school do they have a "leader", mostly because their instincts are kicking in and don't really have any idea or control over them. When you get older, you understand them better, and have a grip on them, to keep you from breaking out into fights in the spring.

Though, that doesn't necessarily mean that you don't loose that hold every now and then.

* * *

Naruto sat in science, not really paying attention like he normally did, taping his pencil on the desk, lost in thought. Last night, he couldn't help but remember what pervy sage had told him, _'you should find out what the something is, because if you don't, it'll only lead you into a dead end.'_ It sounded easier then it actually was. Getting to know the boy would be challenging, seeing how his only class with the other was PE, and he had that every other day. Was Gaara, new? He'd never seen him in his class until that day. With a scent like his, it'd be impossible to miss him. Ugh, just another thing he doesn't know.

"Naruto, could you please stop tapping your pencil and at least try to pay attention." the science teacher, Orochimaru, asked annoyed. The alpha snapped out of his trance, and stopped tapping, but only a few seconds later he started again, not like he was doing it on porous, just a habit "Naruto!" the black haired alpha snapped, becoming more annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll stop creepy old man."

"Excuse me?" this behavior wasn't unusual for Naruto, the boy apparently had no respect for his elders, so nobody in the class was gasping or whispering.

"What? I'm just pointing out the truth." the older alpha walked over to the table the blonde was sitting at, slamming his hand down onto the table.

"Lets talk about natural selection, Naruto, could you explain to the class what that is?"

"Umm..."

"I thought so, natural selection is the theory of which an organism is best suited to survive in its an environment long enough to reproduce offspring. I'm surprised it hasn't taken you out, with that tiny little brain of yours."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted standing out of his seat, meeting eye contact.

"Excuse me," lady Tsunade voice came over the intercom "if you are in Kakashi, Kurenai, and Baki's homeroom, please report to room 108 for sex-ed, thank you." everyone groaned in the room, even if they weren't in those homerooms.

He'd almost forgotten that today was they day they had sex-ed, and was glad of it, ugh, who will teach it this year? Kabuto wasn't bad at teaching it at all, though, he was just a teacher in training, maybe he'll do it again, but that seemed unlikely because all the other teachers seemed sorry for him. Well, he hopes it's not Guy sensei, oh Lord please not again! Or worse, Orochimaru! Please no!

Orochimaru excused the students, but before Naruto left he'd given him lunch detention today and tomorrow, making him groan, before walking out the door. Could this day possibly get any worse? He probably just jinxed himself...

* * *

Ounce at 108, he walked in, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke sitting in the far back with his arms crossed and eyes closed, looking as bored as ever. Naruto rolled his eyes, sitting in the front row, placing his hand on his cheek, taking a quick glance at the teacher. All he saw was white hair, so he amused it was Kabuto, many students were in the room, only him and Sasuke, plus the teacher, everyone was probably walking as slow as possible, thinking maybe that will make them miss the entire class.

A few moments later, Sakura walked in with a guy "hey Sakura! Sakura!" he waved over at the two, though, neither noticed, making the blonde huff. The girl hasn't acted like this ever since Sasuke. Well, however it was, must be pretty interesting. Surprisingly, Sakura didn't sit next to the black haired alpha, instead, both sat their own table. Naruto looked at Sasuke, to see his reaction, which wasn't anything, though the pink haired girl didn't seem to care, to caught up in the conversation she was having with the other alpha.

Kiba was next to walk in, the blonde was about to call him over, but quickly shut it when Shino peered behind him. Both sat three rows behind him. Ugh, it looks he's sitting alone again. Then, his heart stopped, Gaara's scent filled his nostrils. He would have called the omega over to sit with him, but two omega's sat next to him. If it wasn't for the calming scent of the red head's and the two omega's, he probably would have screamed or punched the desk.

 _'Geez, the one time I have the opportunity to get to know him, of course it all goes up in flames. Maybe, we aren't meant to be mates.'_ the blonde sighed, resting his chin on the edge of the table. Ten minutes later, everyone was in the room, probably yelled at by teachers for walking too slow.

The door was shut, class was about to begin, whispers were becoming silenced when the teacher stopped writing on the calk bored and turned to face the class. Naruto's eyes became as big as moons when he noticed who it was.

Shooting up out of his seat, he slammed his hands down onto the desk, jaw dropping "no! It's you!"

The sage smirked "why, yes it is, Mr. Uzumaki."

"No way! You can't be the sex-ed teacher! You're just a pervy old man!" the sage's eyebrow twitched.

"Naruto!" Kakashi sensei snapped from the back of the class with the rest of the teachers, the blonde sat down in his seat, ounce again placing his chin on the edge of the table "my apologies sir."

"No need for that." Jiraiya said, trying to keep his calm "alright, anyway, as you all know I am your sex-ed teacher sensei Jiraiya, now, before we begin this lesson, I will need to take attendance, so if I say your name say here or raise your hand." he picked up the list. However was absent that day would have to take make it up another day, since it took more then one day to finish the class, it was a lot to cover, or, if there lucky an hour. The sage zoomed over the list and came to a stopping point at one particular name "Gaara?" he asked looking around the room, only a moment later a hand rose one seat to the back. That's when the alpha noticed the amazingly powerful scent the omega gave off, with Naruto's scent dominating the room as well, it made it almost impossible to breath.

 _'So that's Gaara,'_ he thought _'well, he doesn't look too friendly, he acts more like an alpha then an omega, but that scent does scream omega.'_ the older male might have been staring too long, because the other turquoise eyes connecting with his made him jump looking at the clip board, him! A full grown alpha was frightened by a teenage omega! _'Geez! Couldn't Naruto pick another omega? There are plenty of betas and omegas in the sea right?! Well, he was right, that omega does look like he'd kill someone. Oh Naruto, you idiot, what have you gotten yourself into?'_

After everyone's name was called, the alpha put down the clip board and looked directly at the class, slamming one of his hands onto the desk leaning forward "now to get to the point of why you all are here. Lets get started shall we?" the class groaned "okay, lets start with the basics, alphas, you're the dominant ones, you make the children, betas, your the submissive and dominate ones, you have the option to carry or make the children, and omegas, you're the submissive ones, well," he looked at the red head "some of you anyway, and you carry the children, simple."

"Now that is explained, lets move on to something else. Like changes you've noticed, alphas, you're annoyed, you're aggravated by your alpha friends, getting into fights, but you don't know why, I'm here to tell you Naruto's ear's perked up "basically you're all crazy, you're all crazy. It's a rush to find a mate and begin mating, before all the omegas and betas are gone. It's a computation between you are your friends. Territory, mates, and dominance, are the three main things your after. You guys are waiting to see who the your leader will be in the next year. Half the fights you've seen today are not only over mates, but dominance. Ounce that alpha is chosen, the other alphas will follow, then the betas, and then the omegas. So, you basically have everyone on your side in the next year. How is that alpha chosen? That is really up for you guys to decide." all the alphas glanced at each other, finally understanding, though, the tension was still thick. "Another thing you may have noticed was, how everyone's scent is a little bit more noticeable, this is because your hormones are raising, making your scent more powerful to attract mates."

"Here is the most important part, all of you must listen closely," the sage's tone became even more serious then before, catching everyone's attention "mating is the most critical thing you will ever go through in your life. At least one of you will get pregnant, one of you, which is completely fine, because when you are mating, both you and your partners minds are blurry, you can't think straight, it's neither of your faults. If you feel like you are pregnant, please go to the principle, or one of your teachers. Don't try to hide it, because your mate will become very protective of you, making, especially alphas, very aggressive. So, to save everyone, tell someone, we'll work something out with you. To avoid getting pregnant, have sex from the back or take medication."

"To begin mating, it's very simple, alphas and betas, you find a omega or beta, and you bite their necks, causing a bit of your scent to bind with theirs, though, this isn't technically mating, that is called "binding-scents". Only a little bit of your scent is on them, and that sucks because another alpha or beta can easily take over your scent. Though, when you mate, your scent completely takes over the omegas or betas, that tells others to keep away. When you bit on the alpha or betas scent, they should go into heat, if they don't that is fine, people are different."

"Alphas, you maybe the insane ones this year, but omegas and betas you'll be the crazy ones next year. In senior year, you guys will start to notice that you're getting older and need to reproduce off spring. Your hormones will raise making you go into heat more often then normal. So, no need to worry about getting pregnant, next year, you're more likely to. But, like I said, if you do, that's fine. At that note, thank you all for listening and you may head to where you need to go to. If you have any questions, please ask me." all the students were shocked, looking at clock, realizing, it has only been an hour! Sex-ed was never this short!

Everyone got out of there seats, probably heading to encore or lunch. The blonde sighed, knowing he had lunch after this, which meant that he had detention with Orochimaru today and tomorrow, ugh, well, at least he had lunch at the end of the day tomorrow. Before he got out of his seat, he looked over at Gaara who was still sitting down as well, the alpha wondered why, maybe the red head had a question to ask the pervy old man.

 _'No, you will be my mate, believe it_.' Naruto thought, Gaara looked at him and rolled his eyes, like he could tell what he was thinking.

* * *

The blonde alpha sat at one of the desk with his tray of food and giant txt book in front of him, he was assigned to write a paragraph about the pages he was told, which he wasn't doing, because who would? Plus, he was busy thinking of other things, like how he was going to make Gaara his mate. It won't be easy, he already knows that, but what if the omega puts up a fight? There is no doubt in Naruto's head that the red head is stronger then him, just because he is an omega, doesn't mean he can't be stronger, who knows what he can do.

Out of now where, Shikamaru came and sat down across from him, making the other alpha jump slightly "relax, I'm not in for any competition, that would be too much of a drag." the alpha assured.

"Well, neither am I, but, how did you know about that? Your homeroom wasn't called was it?"

"No, I guess they weren't expecting you guys to be done so quickly, though, to answer your question, I asked my dad what was up with me and everyone, he told me why. So, how was it?"

"Good, I guess."

"Good?"

"Yeah."

"Sex-ed was good for ounce?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Wow, what did you guys talk about?"

"Just the basics."

"Ugh, stuff that I probably already know, what a drag."

"So, why did you get detention?"

"You know, sleeping in class again. How can you blame me? It's boring, I already know all the stuff we're learning." people didn't know this, but Shikamaru was smarter then he looked.

"Honestly, Shikamaru, I'm surprised you're not in honor student..."

"Me? Please, that would be too much of a drag." Naruto smiled, even though the others still annoyed him, it was just nice to be able to sit and talk like they use too.

"So, um, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah? What is it?" the other alpha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know a kid named Gaara?"

"Gaara? Oh, that one transfer kid from the sand village?"

"I guess that's him."

"What about him?"

"Well, I was thinking about making him my mate bu-!"

"Naruto no!" Shikamaru said with panic in his voice "you can't make Gaara you're mate! Don't even ask!"

"W-why not?"

"You didn't hear about what he did?"

"No, what did he do?"

"He-!"

"Boys, you both are in detention! Which means no talking! So, I suggest you pick up that pencil and write before I make this homework." Orochimaru snapped at the two of them.

Shikamaru wrote on a piece of paper 'I'll tell you later.' Naruto cursed his luck.

* * *

"How was the new teacher? You guys were done really quick." Asuma asked, lighting his cigarette. Kurenai and Kakashi looked at each other, shrugging.

"Not bad..." both said at the same time, making the others eyes widen, but soon went back to a calm manner.

"I'd never thought I'd ever live to the day to hear someone say that."

"I mean, he wasn't that bad, he left some stuff out, but I'll live." Kakashi said, putting his head on the couch in the teacher lounge, staring at the ceiling.

"He couldn't have been as good as me." Guy bragged, smiling his cheesy smile.

"Oh he was a lot better."

"Much better."

"I haven't even seen it and it's probably better."Guy's face dropped, tears rolling out of the corners of his eyes.

"You guys are so mean!" he sobbed.

"Anyway," the masked male changed the subject "I had forgotten how confusing all this stuff was." everyone nodded "how are suppose to explain to the kids what they're going through, if us adults, don't fully understand it ourselves?"

"Exactly, but we need to inform them with the little information we have." the male with the cigarette said before huffing out smoke.

"Yeah, I guess." the sensei with the mask sighed "so, who do you guys think will be the leader next year?"

"Of course it will be Lee! That kid has always had a spirit that nobody else possess!"

"Um, I was thinking Shino."

"We all know who it will be, Sasuke."

"Don't believe in your own students I see Asuma."

"What?! Of course I believe in them! But you know Shikamaru and you know Choji, neither have any interest in being the lead alpha, trust me, I already asked."

"Umm, I see. So, none of you think Naruto still?"

"Absolutely not." all three teachers said together.

"Oh come on, so what if he hasn't had the best record of a student, but he still is a good kid. I've known him almost all of his life, trust me."

"But still, he isn't a good image."

"Neither is Sasuke. At least Naruto goes to his classes, unlike Sasuke who skips, Naruto really does try to get good grades."

"Sasuke doesn't have to try, he just gets good grades."

"Okay, so neither of them are good examples."

"You don't believe in Sasuke?"

"Of course I believe in Sasuke, but I also believe in Naruto."

"Pfft, you're wasting your time."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Whatever." Asuma snorted.

Jiraiya listened behind the door, having enough of this, he walked into the room making all the teachers look in the direction of the sage.

"You're wrong about Naruto, I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I couldn't ignore. Even though he may not seem like it, Naruto is a very smart kid, he's then he looks, and there's something different about him, something you might not understand, I don't myself, but, he sees something in people that we are blind to, can this Sasuke, do that?" the four teachers sat in silence, looking quite confused, even Kakashi sensei. The older male rubbed the bridge of his noise, can't believing that he actually stood up for the brat. "I'm sorry for my out burst, I came here to tell you all something." the teachers nodded "it appears that lady Tsunade is going away for a while, and by a while I mean two months."

"What?!" all the sensei's shouted, aside from Kakashi sensei, who just gave a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Yes, that was my reaction as well, so say hello to your knew principle for two months!" the sage smirked, making all the teacher's jaws drop, though, still no major reaction from Kakashi sensei. "Well, see you all tomorrow!" he smiled before walking out the door.

He stood outside for a moment, thinking about what he said in the room only a few minutes ago _'Damn! Maybe I just got too close to the boy...'_

Asuma sighed "that is completely unfair. If we want to have a break we only get a few days off, though, we should feel sorry for her, she's probably going gambling, she'll loose all here money in an hour." Guy and Kurenai nodded in a agreement. Kakashi was no longer listening to the conversation, he was looking over at the door, thinking about what the sage said.

 _'Umm, maybe you just understand more about Naruto more then I do.'_ he thought glancing up at the ceiling fan _._

* * *

 **Wow, lot of words ~_~  
**

 **Sorry if i completely bored you guys to death with this chapter XD hopefully the next will be slightly more interesting.**

 **Anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg, teenage pregnancy, high-school.**

Chapter 5: Spying On Sakura And Benato! Is Sasuke...Jealous?

Naruto never found out what Shikamru was going to tell him because both had different classes. Why not tell him after detention? Well he was going to, though, somehow both had gotten separated in the hallway. When it's locker time, everything is a disaster, hallway over crowded, people going in different directions, others trying to get to there locker without being smashed against their lockers, hell, was more like it. It came no surprise to the blonde that he lost the other in the sea of people. Both had come so us to it by now, back in sophomore year, when it was locker time and one of them got swept away, they would yell dramatic thing like "I'll never let go Jack!" or "Don't worry! I'll fin you!" or something stupid like that. Not like anyone could hear them over the loud noises of other people and their conversations or the terrified screams of the ones being smushed against their lockers or being pushed inside.

So the alpha decided to wait until the next day to find out what it was. He walked down the hallway, thankfully, not during locker time, but during the time where people are going to homeroom, his blonde eyes were focused on finding Shikamaru, though, had no luck.

Sighing, he walked to his homeroom, knowing that there was only ten minutes left, he'll have to ask him at lunch. Oh yeah, that's right, he can't, because he got detention. Well, hopefully Shikamaru got detention for two days too. On his way to homeroom, the blonde was stopped by someone, he really didn't want to see.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked growling.

"Calm down, and put the whole competition thing behind you for a moment." the black haired alpha said, with the usual monotone.

"I don't care about the leader thing! But that doesn't mean I still don't get pissed when I see you!" his blonde started boiling just smelling the others scent, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, probably feeling the same way, though, somehow able to keep a calm manner.

"Look, I didn't calm here to fight, I came here to ask you a favor." Naruto's muscles relaxed.

"What is it?"

"Do you know that guy Sakura has been hanging out with lately?"

"Yeah...what about him?"

"His name is Benato, he's a transfer student from the sand village, I have a bad feeling about him, I think we should spy on them to make sure he doesn't do anything." wow, and Sasuke thought he was that dumb.

The blonde smiled, trying not to laugh "Sasuke, are you...jealous?" the others eyes shot open.

"What? Of course not. I'm just worried about my friend is that bad?"

"Well, you don't really care about anyone else!" Naruto laughed "You are so jealous!"

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not."

"Totally are!"

"I said I'm not. So what if she may like some other guy? I have plenty of other omegas to choose from."

"So, you're saying you would have chosen Sakura as your mate?" the blonde pointed out, making the other regret what he just said.

"That really is none of your business."

"Ha! I knew it! You are jealous!"

"Why do I bother standing around listening to an alpha that can't even get a mate." the black haired alpha turned his back to the other male.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, are you going to help me or not?"

"I would love to help you spy on Sakura for no apparent reason other then jealousy, but I have lunch detention."

"Skip it."

"What?! Are you crazy?! If I skip then that creep would give me detention for the rest of the school year!"

"Geez, shut up, okay. We can do it tomorrow."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because if we get caught then I can say it was all your idea."

"Hey!"

* * *

Sasuke convinced him to help him spy on Sakura by saying he'd pay for his lunch for an entire month and! Treat him to lunch at the roman place! So, here he was, in a bush, with Sasuke, looking at Sakura and the one called Benato during lunch. Benato was tall, had brown hair, and light chocolate eyes. Not bad looking.

"So...what are we looking for?" Naruto finally asked.

"I don't know, something that says he could be a spy."

"Wha-pft! Sasuke! We are the spy's!"

"Keep your voice down!" the black haired alpha whisper hissed making the blonde pout, turning towards Sakura and Benato. Both seemed really happy together, talking laughing, smiling, he's never really seen the girl that happy before. Which seemed to really piss Sasuke off. You literally could feel the alphas annoyance in the air. "Okay, I say we kill him." the black haired teen voted, standing up slightly, but was stopped by the blonde by grabbing his arm.

"Are you crazy?!"

"We kill him and we leave Sakura a grieving widow."

"Wow! That's cold! Even for you!"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Why do you want to kill him?"

"Because he could be a spy."

"Sasuke, he is not a spy!"

"How would you know?"

"Sasuke! Stop lying!"

"Okay! I'm jealous!" the alpha admitted.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Benato asked, looking around, Naruto pulled Sasuke back to the kneeling position, and they both slapped hands over one another mouths, holding their breaths, sweating slightly. "Mm, might have been my imagination." both released their mouths, taking in a deep breath.

"Well, that was close." Sasuke whispered like he didn't just admit that he was jealous.

Naruto just snapped "why was it so hard for you to just say you were jealous?!"

"I don't know! It just is!"

"In all honesty here! You really deserve to be jealous!"

"What? Why?!"

"She really liked you! And all you did was ignore her!"

"Wait...she liked me?"

"Yes!"

"I...didn't notice..."

"Oh come on! I know we're guys, but come on! It was so obvious!"

"Says the one who didn't know that Hinata liked him."

"W-well that's different!"

"You know, now I'm starting to hear something..." Sakura said, pulling out of the embrace that both were in, looking around, shutting the two in the bush up.

"It probably was just the wind." Benato assured.

Sasuke and Naruto took another deep breath in, thankful for not getting caught. The blonde was about to say something, when, he felt something on his hand, like someone was gently grasping it.

"Geez Sasuke, I know that was a close one, but you don't need to hold my hand." Naruto smirked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not holding your hand." Sasuke hissed, still looking outside the bush.

"Then what is-" he looked down at his hand and paled. There was a gigantic tick, as big as his hand, just resting sucking and squeezing all the blood away in his hand. The blonde screamed, standing up in the bush, making Sakura and Benato look over. He was frantically waving his hand back and forth like his life demanded on it, trying to get the bug off.

"Naruto! What do you think you are doing?!" Sakura yelled, putting her hands on her hips, making Sasuke face palm himself, still sitting in the bush. Snapping his attention back to Sakura, the blonde smiled, trying to think of something clever to say why he was in the bush. An idea came to his mind.

"Oh look Sasuke, I think I found the bug Shino was looking for." the blonde nervously laughed, making the alpha in the bush face palm himself for pointing him out. Naruto looked down at him "shut up and play along!" he said through is teeth.

"What the heck are you two talking about!" the girl with pink hair was about to ask something, but then Sasuke stood up, only a little, so his eyes were showing, for some odd reason.

"Yeah Naruto, I guess you're right, we should probably go find him."

"What are you two talking abo-!"

"Okay Sasuke! Lets go!" Naruto said, both were about to walk away, then stopped.

"Sakura," Benato said, taking the girls hands into his own, making her blush "I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time, but I need to ask you this."

"W-what is it Benato?" her face was completely red.

"Will you be my mate?" Naruto mouth dropped to the floor and Sasuke narrowed his eyes very thin.

"NOW can we kill him?"

* * *

 **i don't know about you guys, but when it is locker time at my school, it is just hell, that's the only word for, hell. It's just like the i described it XD, horrible.  
**

 **So yeah...**

 **Anyway,**

 **Well, i hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy. **

Chapter 6: Finding Your Confidence! Gaara's Question?

Sakura had said yes to Benato's question, leaving a blonde in pain and an angry Sasuke, which was strange, the black haired alpha has never been this upset in a long time.

He let out a sigh "well, that went bad."

"Yeah, I could really care less about your love life at the moment." the blonde alpha hissed out in pain as the tick around his hand squeezed tighter.

Sasuke let out another sigh "come on you idiot, lets go to the nurses office." Naruto was in a lot of pain so he didn't mind the other calling him an idiot. They walked to the nurses office with Sasuke looking more depressed then normal, making the blonde wonder if the alpha really did like the omega.

"So," he hissed as the tick dug deeper "did you really like Sakura?"

"And if I did?"

"I was just wondering, since, it seemed like you never had interest in her until now."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm not really in the mood for talking." the alpha's eyes widen as big as the sun. Sasuke, said sorry to him? If only the blonde had a camera to capture this moment. Both walked in silence after that little magic moment of Sasuke actually apologizing. When at the their destination, they opened the door, expecting to see Lady Tsunade, but instead saw Kabuto.

The omega with silver hair turned towards them, a smile on his face "how may I help you boys?"

"Sensei Kabuto?" Naruto raised an eyebrow "where's granny Tsunade? Is she in a meeting?" the women was always in the nurses office, it was almost like her office.

"I'm afraid not, she had left a few hours ago for a little vacation." the blonde rolled his eyes.

 _'Probably went gambling.'_ he thought, no wait, not probably, definitely.

"Do you know when she will be back?"

"Um, I believe I was informed two months."

"Two months!" Naruto's eyes widen and jaw drop, making Kabuto laugh slightly.

"That was everyone's reaction as well, now can I help you with anything."

"Oh yeah that's right." the blonde showed the other his hand.

"Oh my," Kabuto gasped "I think I'll need bigger tweezers." Naruto groaned sitting in a chair near the desk. Ounce the omega found the a big enough pair, he turned to the alpha, placing the object around the incest's body, but before he started pulling, he gave a smile "now, this may pinch a little." the blonde prepared for the worst. After a few painful minutes, his hand was now bug free. Kabuto examined the bug "these types of ticks live in bushes," he looked up at Naruto "what were you doing in a bush?"

 _'Oh you know, spying on your friend because your other friend is jealous but won't admit it, you know, normal stuff.'_ that's what he wanted to say.

"Umm, I," he looked at Sasuke with panic in his eyes that read 'help me!'

"He..." not even the black haired male could think of anything "...we were looking for something." he decided on saying.

"Alright then." Kabuto said with a questioning look, but rubbed the area with alcohol were the bite mark was and then wrapping his hand up "you are all set to go."

"Thank you, sensei." Naruto got up and bowed before heading to the door with Sasuke following behind him.

"And boys," both stopped looking at the other "you know that there are mating rooms around the school, you don't need to do it in a bush." their faces went completely red.

"No, no, no! It's not like that!"

"I would never mate with him even if I was an omega!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" the silver haired male laughed "now have a nice day." the two teenagers walked out of the room, not talking for a totally different reason now.

"We agree never to speak of this again?" asked Sasuke.

"Agreed." Naruto said before both went there separate ways.

* * *

Lo and behold it was finally nearing the end of the day! And his last class was PE, which meant that he gets to see Gaara! Also, talk to Kiba without Shino going to rip his head off!

 _'I swear, he's just been acting a little too over protective lately.'_ Naruto thought while pulling his shirt over his head. Now that he thought about it, Shino hadn't started acting like this a few months ago, though, the blonde shrugged if off and went back to putting on his pants. As soon he was done changing, he went looking for Kiba.

Kiba stood by his locker sadly, realizing that he had been gaining a lot of weight lately for some odd reason, that now he couldn't fit into his gym shirt, but, thankfully, he knew Shino's combination, so he can just use his cloths. Not that the alpha would mind. While putting on the shirt, a thought came to his mind, making his heart stop.

 _'Wait...could I be-'_

"Hey Kiba! What's going on?" the blonde asked loudly, with the stupid grin.

"Oh, h-hey Naruto, nothing much. You?"

"Nothin! Anyway, wanna race today?"

"Nah, I'm just going to sit out today."

"Again?" Naruto pouted, Kiba has been sitting out a lot these past few months, claiming he doesn't have enough energy.

"Y-yeah, sorry." he apologized, taking the gym shirt off quickly and putting on his normal shirt, knowing, that the blonde was not good about keeping his opinions to himself, he'll probably comment on how much weight he's gaining. He already knew it himself, the last thing he needs is someone else to point it out.

"It's fine, I'll just run alone, all by myself, with no one to race with." the blonde said dramatically while walking away, making Kiba smile. Then he heard "I walk a lonely road, the only road I have ever known!" Naruto sang loudly, and the brunette went into a fit of giggles. Ah, he really needed a laugh today.

 _'No I couldn't possibly be that.'_ the brunette thought, though, somehow, he knew that wasn't the case.

* * *

The blonde confidently smirked while he walked around the gym. He's made up his mind! Today is the day Gaara became his mate! His smirk grew wider at the thought, knowing he could do it! Finding Gaara was simple, the red head was standing in his usual corner, glaring at everyone.

When he noticed the blonde coming up to him with a huge smile it made him roll his eyes "what do you want?"

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at the omega, as he was going to say 'I want you to become my mate!' the words got caught in his throat, looking like an complete idiot, standing there, sweating and blushing. By the time he'd realized that the words would not simply come out, it was already too late, everyone was looking at them, whispering about someone was going to ask someone to be there mate, he couldn't even choke the words out, heart race increasing, suddenly, his body started shaking, his breathing stopped. "Never mind." the blonde finally said, walking away. If Gaara had eyebrows, he'd be raising one.

 _'Well that was strange.'_ the red head thought _'though, that alpha has always been strange. I knew he couldn't do it, probably felt too scared to ask.'_ surprisingly, he wasn't proud, but, disappointed.

 _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Naruto hit himself on the head _'you're an idiot! Why would you do that?! That was your big moment!'_ he couldn't possibly go back around, that would be way too awkward, plus, he's already drawn enough attention, he'll have to try again another time.

 _'I just can't believe what an idiot I am..."_

* * *

Naruto walked home alone, yet again. Everyone else was busy, of course, there was no way he was getting near Kiba with the way Shino was acting, Sasuke was being even more emo, Sakura was spending time with Benato, Neji and Lee were pretty much acting like Shino, and Shikamaru-...Shikamaru!

 _'I forgot to ask him about Gaara!'_ the blonde rubbed his hands in his hair. He had been so busy helping Sasuke with his jealousy issues, he'd forgotten all about it! Ugh! He couldn't possibly turn around, the other was probably already home and he couldn't go to his house, because his mom hates his guts after he had broken something very special at his house a few years ago. Oh well, he could always ask him tomorrow.

Honestly, the blonde really didn't want to go home, home was boring, and he wasn't hungry, which was strange, so there was no reason to go to the ramen place, life seems so boring. He could do homework...nah!

While walking, he had come across a familiar place, one that brought back really good memories. The old park he use to play at with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji. Ah, those were the similar times, when they didn't have to worry about mates or getting into a fight with your best friend. The blonde walked over to the swings, setting his bag down, then sitting down, looking down at the mulch covered ground.

He really made an fool of himself today, even if he did act stupid everyday, this particular day, he really wished all the dumbness had went out the window for just ounce. He really didn't know what came over him, one minute he had all confidence he needed, then when he really needed it, it all went away. It wasn't like he was afraid or anything, just nervous, because he really liked Gaara, even if they didn't know each other, like he said before, there was just something about the red head, something different.

 _'Maybe I will never know what it is.'_ Naruto sighed, putting his head down even more, maybe fate wasn't going to be on his side.

"Ah, this the last place I would have thought to look for you." the sage said, making Naruto snap his head up, shocked.

"Pervy sage?" he asked, as the older alpha walked over and sat in the other swing "what are you doing here?"

"Came looking for you."

"Why?"

"Cause I heard about what happened in PE today."

"Oh...so you know about that?"

"Yep, the PE teacher told a few other teachers."

"Oh, okay then." the blonde said quietly with a hint a sadness, Jiraiya noticed.

There was only one thing that could cheer up the boy "so, you wanna get something to eat? My treat for sure this time!"

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." the sage looked confused, he'd never thought he live to see the day he hear those words come out of Naruto's mouth, making him sigh.

"Look kid, you seem to be taking this a little too seriously. You messed up, so what? A lot of alphas and beta's are always mess up on there first time asking."

"Yeah, I know, but, it's going to be too awkward if I ask again." usually, if an omega and beta says no, the alpha will move a leave them alone and move or the alpha will just keep asking, which is pretty annoying.

"Technically you didn't ask, you could barely even get the words out." the sage pointed out.

"Well, I guess that's true..."

"See? No need to beat yourself up about it."

"It's just..." the blonde muttered, putting his head down so his bangs covered his eyes "in the short amount a time I've known him...I've noticed a change in myself. I get so nervous when I'm around him, that suddenly all my confidence is gone, my chest gets so tight, it's almost impossible to breath, and my heart, my heart beats so fast I feel like it will burst out of my chest. I...I don't know what's with me anymore...this is something I've never been through...and it hurts...it really does. Knowing that you might not good enough or smart enough. I really hate this...doubting myself. I wish this feeling would just go away! It's so annoying!" he could feel the tears coming down his cheeks "I really want him to be my mate...but I'm not sure if I can do it..." Jiraiya looked at the boy, as tears came down onto his lap. Geez, who knew they grew up so fast?

He let out a sigh, looking up at the sky, now dark with barely any stars. "Alright, now for the real reason I came here. After the class had ended, Gaara stayed behind to ask me a question, his question was 'why are alphas and betas so attracted to me? Why don't they just leave me alone.' I told him 'well...it's probably because of your scent, your scent is very powerful.' he then asked 'I'm guessing then that means they are only attracted to me because of my scent.' and that's when I said 'well, probably, but, you might come across an alpha or beta that might like you not just because of your scent.' he just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Honestly, I could not think of anyone better then you Naruto."

The blonde looked up slightly. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't really just attracted to the others scent. Sure, it was a nice smell and calming, but it wasn't what fully got him hooked. What got him on the line was just how lonely the other looked, maybe thinking he didn't fit in with everyone else. Naruto really wanted to make him feel welcome, and protect him from the things that made him feel that way.

"You may not be the brightest person I've ever met, or the best alpha for that matter, but you do have a lot of spirit, and a great heart. Maybe you can show him." the sage looked over at the other, smiling softly.

Naruto whipped away the tears with his arm sleeve, whipping away the frown, and placing his huge grin "yeah! I will! I will become Gaara's mate because I promised I would and I never go back on my word!" he said proudly.

Jiraiya smiled fully "there is the Naruto we know. Now, how about we go get some ramen?"

"Yes! I'm starving!"

He'll make Gaara his mate tomorrow! No matter what it takes!

* * *

 **yeah phoenix, try to be dramatic...yeah...**

 **okay so i really tried to be romantic and dramatic but i don't think it really worked XD**

 **so yeah...**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC. **

Chapter 7: Making Someone Your Mate! Someone Else Had The Same Person In Mind?

"Gaara! I choose you to be my mate!" the blonde shouted, growling when he heard someone else say the exact thing. The other growled as well. Gaara turned around, looking at the two alphas, other people who were walking into school did the same thing, and soon, a group of people were watching them.

"Ugh! Who are you?" Naruto hissed, angry that someone got in his way.

"I should ask you the same question." the other alpha said, using the same tone.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"And my name is Akito Chyuua!"

The blonde smirked "well, Akito, I declare a match to see who gets to be Gaara's mate!"

"You're on!" Akito sneered "You don't look so tough, this should be over quickly."

"I wouldn't underestimate me!" Naruto put up his hands, ready to fight, Akito soon followed. The two circled around one another, looking each other in the eyes, then, both through a punch at the same time.

* * *

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura ran up to the older male frantically, pulling the sensei from the conversation with the sage.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I-it's Naruto," she panted from running "he's gotten into a fight!"

"Alright, thank you, I'll be out in a moment." the girl nodded, running back the same way she came.

The sensei let out a sigh "what has that idiot gotten himself into."

"Might as well go see." Jiraiya said frowning, but, a small smile crept up, knowing what the fight was probably about.

 _'Well...it looks like you're doing it kid.'_

* * *

Both alphas were able to doge the punches, but barely, the jumped back just before the impact, realizing the other had the exact same idea. Naruto barely had anytime to process until he suddenly felt an extreme pressure in his chest, sending him flying back. He was able to stop himself from falling, but when he stood up, a sting hit him. Grunting, he put his hand over the spot, only making the pain increase.

Again, like he came out of no where, Akito appeared right in front of him, kicking him in the jaw, then swinging his leg around to hit him in the face, but Naruto was able to block.

"Naruto isn't looking so hot." Kakashi pointed out, watching from the roof top with the sage. The only reason they were on the roof is because the crowed was way to big and the teachers must observe the fight, just in case things got too deadly.

"Yeah, that kid, he's so fast, not even I can barely keep up with him."

"That is Akito, a transfer student from the village hidden in the rain, maybe their fighting style is a little different from the ones we learn here in the leaf." the sensei informed "But this is just like every ordinary fight, just never thought I'd see Naruto the one loosing. Who are they fighting over anyway?"

Jiraiya smirked "do you see that red head over there," he pointed at Gaara, who was standing with his arms crossed, slightly interested in the fight "that would be the one, I believe his name is Gaara."

"Now I really wish they chose a different omega to fight over."

"Huh, why?"

"You see, Gaara is from the sand village, he, and a bunch of others were chosen to come here, but his reasons are different." the sage looked over at the other.

"Why did he come here?" the older alpha asked, slightly scared now for the tone of voice the other was using.

"He was expelled."

"W-what did he do?"

"He almost killed two senior alphas." the sage's heart almost stopped, looking at the red head.

"That, that kid almost killed two senior alphas?"

"Yup, the first time it happened he was only a freshmen, then the second time it happened was last year. His school decided maybe it was best if he went away for a while, so he came here, with some other students, and when I say a while, I mean, not coming until out of high-school."

"So, why make it our problem?"

"The school thought maybe a change environment would be good for him, maybe make a few friends. That really hasn't been what's happening. At least he hasn't done anything until now."

"Huh?"

"When this fight is over, who ever wins is going to have to do another fight, though, the next fight won't end well for the alpha." the older male gulped, turning back to the fight between Naruto and Akito, the blonde wasn't doing well, which, the sage was happy about. The blonde was able to get in a few punches, but, he was still more beat up then the other alpha.

 _'He's just so fast!'_ it felt like every time he turned his head, the other was right there with another move. You can only block and doge for so long, plus, with the pain in his chest growing every time he take in a breath, making it hard to move.

"This is just like any ordinary fight between two alphas," Kakashi said "violent," Naruto throwing a punch, but other blocked it with his leg "brutal," the blonde let out a snarl, moving away before the alpha's leg could come near him "and deadly." Akito moved in quickly, kicking the other in the chest extremely hard, spitting came out of his mouth, along with the breath, Naruto, and including everyone around them, heard unhealthy cracks.

The blonde went flying backwards, almost too close to the crowd. Alphas stood protectively in front of their mates because if their mate gets involved, there can be another fight for a totally different reason. When he fell, his arm hit the ground hard, hearing another crack, then went tumbling, landing onto his back, his body twitched in pain.

Sensing he'd won, Akito got out of a fighting position, smirking "I new that would be over soon, but not this quickly, what a lame fight. Oh well, I shouldn't expect much from such a weak and pathetic alpha."

 _'I knew he couldn't do it.'_ the red head thought.

 _'You did all you could, and I know you really wanted this, but stay down Naruto, it's for the best.'_ the sage hoped the alpha wouldn't get up.

 _'Naruto...'_ Shikamaru thought _'stay down buddy, it's for the best.'_ he let out a sigh.

"Now, where were we." Akito turned back to Gaara, walking over to him slowly, the red head got into a fighting position, but then looked over at the twitching body that was standing up slowly, his eyes widen.

"No..." Naruto muttered out quietly "I'm not finished yet." everyone else noticed gasping, but, Akito didn't seem to notice, the blonde stood up all the way up, no matter how much it hurt, raising the one arm that didn't hurt and charged at the other alpha. The other heard him, but didn't have a chance to turn his head around because the blonde's fist hit the back of his skull, making his eyes roll into the back of his head, then falling onto the ground. Naruto stepped over the body then walked over to Gaara, the red head was so shocked, he pt his hands down, eyes as big as moons, mouth slightly agape. When the blonde was close enough, Gaara was able to see his face. One of his blue eyes were shut, face was covered in bruises and cuts, blood dripping from his busted lip, he looked like he was trying to hold back all the pain he was probably feeling, but, somehow, had a smile.

"You see..." the blonde panted out smiling "I did it." he placed his hands on the red heads shoulders, bending down so his face was close to the others neck, licking the skin with his tongue on the others pale neck, Gaara couldn't move, it was like his whole body was paralyzed, then sunk his teeth down onto the spot, sucking a little bit before pulling away so he could see the red head's face. "I did it. I kept my promise..." he fell onto his knees before onto his chest, smiling as he passed out, probably from the pain.

Gaara finally snapped out of it, glaring down at the others body "you haven't quite yet." he said before walking away, pushing the people out of the way that were blocking the entrance to the school.

"We need to get Kabuto, right now." Kakashi said from the roof top, the sage nodded. As soon as they possibly could they got the omega to investigate how serious the injuries were. The silver haired male turned the blonde alpha over, feeling his chest before looking at the other parts, searching for any other injuries.

"He has at least five broken ribs and a broken arm, his jaw could be slightly cracked as well." Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded, the omega then went over to the other alpha, feeling the back of his head, his eyes widen and sweat slightly rushed down the side of his face, biting his lip "the back of the skull is completely smashed." the sage and the sensi gasped "maybe it's just a crack, but, there is defiantly trauma."

"W-will he be alright?" at this point, Jiraiya didn't even want to know the answer.

"He should be fine, but both need serious medical attention right away." Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded, quickly taking action.

* * *

They were able to get the two boys to the hospital just in the right amount of time. Naruto was being treated for his broken ribs while Akito was in surgery to repair his damaged skull. Doctors informed the two teachers that the boys would be fine and will be hospitalized for a few days, depending on how everything went.

It came no surprise to the doctors that the alphas had broken so many bones because, surprisingly enough, alphas had the weakest bones out of the three dynamics. The reason being because alphas relied on muscles, they have really thick muscles to protect their bones when fighting, and also had tougher skin so it was harder to bite through. Omegas has very strong bones, but less muscles, simply because they needed to be able to be strong enough to support children. Betas had a little bit of both, depending on who it was, some have a lot of muscles, some had really strong bones, and some had tough skin. Really just depended on the beta.

Jiraiya stood by the blondes bed after the blondes treatment was over with _'I knew you had it in you kid, sorry for doubting you.'_ he let out a sigh. Geez, he knew the alpha was strong, but not strong enough to smash another persons skull! The boy has gotten a lot stronger from the last time he'd saw him.

The boy's body shook slightly, making the sage look over "did I..." his voice was weak, he looked up at the ceiling, with one eye open "did I do it?" Jiraiya smirked, knowing what the blonde referred to.

"Yeah you did it, you sure did it kid." Naruto smiled before closing his eye again and falling asleep. The sage walked out of the room, seeing that Kakashi was leaning against the wall next to the door he just came out of.

"So...how is Akito's surgery going?" the older asked.

"They just got done with it an hour ago." Kakashi responded "How about Naruto?"

"Fine I think, he woke up a few minutes ago, but is asleep now. I think he'll need to go in for jaw surgery in a little bit."

"Well, when he wakes up, I need to have a talk with him about Gaara." the sage nodded, wondering what the blondes reactions would be.

* * *

Nurses and doctors couldn't believe it. Only after a few days, the blonde's ribs were completely healed, and his jaw, the only thing left was his arm.

"Never have I ever seen anything like this before in all my years of being a doctor." the doctor informed the sensei "All the ribs that are broken are completely healed, and it's only been four days. He's healing extremely fast. The only thing left is his arm. Though, just to be sure everything is fine, we will be keeping him for another few days."

"How did the surgery go?"

"It went fine, only a tiny crack."

"May I go see him?"

"Of course sir." the sensei walked past the doctor and into the room where he saw the blonde blankly staring at the ceiling, looking extremely bored, but sat up on the bed when seeing the sensei walk in.

"Oh, hey Kakashi sensei. What are you doing here?" the older male pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"To see you of course, how are you doing?"

"Good I guess, just bored of laying around and doing nothing."

"Umm, is that so? Well you'll be out of here in no time, so don't worry too much."

"Yeah, well, I hope you're right." Kakashi smiled behind the mask.

"Now, I have something to tell you about Gaara." the blonde perked his head at the topic, interested.

"What is it?"

"Well...you see, there are things that are...special about Gaara."

"Like what?"

"One thing is that he is able to control his hormone's so he doesn't go into heat as often." the blonde eyes went wide.

"Can omegas do that?!"

"I've never heard of an omega who can do that until now, but, even he has to go into heat at one point. When he does go into heat, he's very defenseless, nothing will be able to protect him. Because of his sent, alphas and betas are going to be more attracted to him then normal." Naruto nodded, knowing that he'll kick anyone's ass who tries to take Gaara away from him. "Another thing you must know, is that Gaara is extremely strong of an omega," the blonde really didn't need to know that, be could probably guess that by himself.

"I think I could have guessed that myself..."

"You didn't let me finish, he's so strong that he almost killed two senior alphas at his old school." now, the blonde's eyes were wide in fear.

"R-really that strong?"

"Yes, he's extremely strong."

 _'Wow, if he almost killed a senior, then, he could have probably killed me! But that doesn't matter! I'm not running from this!'_

He quickly wiped the terrified look on his face away "hmp, that's not so bad." he said, crossing his arms, and looking away stubbornly, mimicking the same thing Gaara did to him when they first met.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask "same old Naruto. Well, I think I should get going, you should get some sleep soon." the sensei stood up out of the chair, walking towards the door, making Naruto look over.

"Wait! Kakashi sensei!" the silver haired male looked over at the other, before able to open the door.

"Hmm?"

"I-I just wanted to know a little bit more about Gaara is all."

"I honestly don't have anymore to tell, if I find anything else out I'll tell you, and, you could always ask him yourself you know." yeah...easier said then done.

"Yeah...I guess that's right..." he mumbled, looking down at the bed.

"Good night then Naruto." the sensei smiled again before opening the door and walking out.

"Good night." he muttered.

* * *

The blonde laid on the bed, with one arm underneath his head, looking up at the ceiling light as it flickered, wondering, what the red head was doing, if he was thinking about him. He didn't even get to see his reaction when he locked there scents together, he wondered what it was. Naruto looked out the window, seeing a huge crescent moon. Then he wondered if the red head new he missed him.

* * *

Back with Gaara, the red head laid on his bed, on his side, panting slightly, feeling the least bit of hot, only able to think about the blonde, and that stupid grin. His mind kept on flashing back to the smile before making there scents combined, narrowing his eyes.

"Stupid alpha..." he panted, pulling the covers over his head, trying to black out the world.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor. **

Chapter 8: Finding Out What's Wrong With Kiba! Tokito Tokishio?

Naruto smiled as he washed on of his hands in the bathroom sink, the other one was still broken so it was in a cast. It's is his first day back to school after being released from school a few days ago, he honestly couldn't wait to get back to school, surprising, but he wanted to see Gaara, though, sadly, the red head hasn't been showing up to school, from what he's been told. He better hurry, homeroom starts in fifteen minutes. Right when he was about to walk out, he heard a voice from one of the stalls say "holy shit!" not in an angry way, more like shocked. Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering who it could be.

Suddenly, Kiba walked out of the stall, pale, sweating slightly, with one hand over his mouth, while the other holding something, and paced back and forth, still muttering "holy shit". Naruto kept his eyebrow raised at his friends strange behavior.

"Hey Kiba, what's up? You look a little pale..." his friend didn't seem to notice his question. Naruto took the beta by the shoulder with his one hand, stopping him, brown eyes met sky blue. "Kiba, what is wrong?" he asked slowly.

"Naruto...look." the brunette handed him a stick with a sad tone. The blonde took the stick and studied it, not getting the point.

"It's a stick with a plus sign, so what?"

"You...idiot...it's a pregnancy test!"

"Oooh! Wait...I'm confused, how does this thing know?" Kiba sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Why do I even bother, you pee on it!"

"Ew!" Naruto through the stick onto the floor, wiping his one hand on his shirt. Kiba rolled his eyes again, turning away, running his fingers throw his brown hair "So, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah...I guess so..." the beta answered almost crying.

"Well that's great! Come on! Let's go tell him!" Naruto grabbed Kiba by the wrist pulling him towards the door, but somehow the other was able to get out of his grip.

"You can't just do that!" the brunette hissed.

The blonde shot his hands in the air "wow! You're mad at him not me!" Kiba sighed.

"I'm not mad...I'm just...scared honestly."

"Why?" the blonde just didn't understand, was he afraid of Shino leaving him? He's known Shino for along time, he'd never do something like that, he would face his mistakes like he always did.

"Because we're both teenagers!"

"So? You heard the pervy-sage, at least someone gets pregnant, plus, that explains why Shino has been acting different, and you have been looking at little puffy lately!" Naruto smiled and the brunette narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks Naruto that makes me one-hundred percent better." the blonde rubbed that back of his head, maybe he shouldn't have said anything...

"Anyway, you should tell someone other than me, like Shino, because if you don't, he might just kill me if he finds out that I've been talking to you and, be the first one you told."

"Yeah, I will tell him, just, not now..." Kiba said, putting his hand over his eyes so they were covered, trying to hold back the tears.

"You can't run from this Kiba..." Naruto said deeply, looking serious.

"Yeah, I know." the brunette responded, almost crying. Sensing this, before the tears even came out of the betas eyes, the blonde re-grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go tell granny Tsunade then!" the alpha smiled, pulling the other towards the exit.

"Wait! Naruto! I'm not sure-!" Kiba tried to say, as he was being pulled out, not putting up much of a fight.

"Don't worry!" when they were out in the hallway, he stopped walking, the blonde remembered something "Oh yeah, she's not here, and that perverted old man is in charge," he found out this morning from Shikamru that his locker the sage was now in charge of the place until Tsunade got back "I really would hate to tell him, but, it's the best we've got." he started walking again. Suddenly, what seemed out of nowhere, Shino appeared.

Naruto has never felt so puny in his life, he felt like an aunt and Shino was the giant foot about ready to crush him. Just the other alpha was towering over him, made him feel so small, even though he wasn't.

"What are you doing with my mate?" the brunette growled out, making the blonde's eyebrow twitch and sweat uncontrollably. The other alpha snatched the beta's wrist from his grip, walking away, though, before he got too far, he turned his head half around, the blonde's heart stopped "don't touch my mate again." Shino warned then walking away. Kiba turned his head, giving an apologetic look, Naruto just gave a small smile and a thumbs up. When the two were out of sight, Naruto clenched his heart, seeing if it still had a beat.

 _'Geez! I knew Shino could be scary, but that...that was terrifying!'_ now he understood what the pervy sage meant by alphas being way to over protective. If Shino and him weren't friends, the brunette probably would have did something to him! Naruto his glad he didn't find out what it would be.

* * *

He was late to homeroom, earning a scowled from Kakashi sensei, though, the blonde didn't care, he was too busy thinking about what Kiba told him, really, really hoping that he told Shino.

 _'Well, hopefully he told him by now.'_ he thought, sitting in math, taping his pencil onto the table. He just didn't understand, what Kiba was so afraid of. Like he said, Shino isn't the kind of person to run away from his mistakes, but if he does run away from this, he'd personally kick his ass!

"Um, Naruto," a quite voice said his name, making him jump up in his seat, fifty feet into the air, heart stopped for a minute. He looked over seeing a boy that he'd never seen before. The boy had long white hair that went down to his shoulders, the middle part was pulled back into a pony tail while the rest was loose, his skin was very pale, and ghostly blue eyes.

 _'Wow, I didn't even notice him! Even though I see him now, it's like he's not even there!'_

"You are Naruto right?" the boy asked confused.

"Ah, yeah, yeah! I'm Naruto!...um, who are you?"

"I'm in you're language, science class."

"You are?!" the blonde shouted, interrupting the class.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Keep you're voice down and at least try to pay attention!" the teacher shouted at him then turning back to the board.

"You are?" Naruto repeated quieter.

"Yes, Tokito Tokishio."

 _'I have no idea who that is! Oh well, I may as well just act like I know so I don't hurt his feelings.'_

"Oh yeah! Tokito! Sorry, I didn't recognize you! It's been a long time!" the blonde laughed nervously "so, ah, what is it you need?"

"Well..." the white haired male blushed "y-you know Hinata Hyuga, r-right?"

"Yeah..."

"I-it's just...I-I really like here a-and I want here to be my mate, b-but don't know how to ask, s-since I don't know her very well. I-I'm sorry if this sounds selfish, I-I was just wondering if y-you could introduce us?"

"Ah, man, I would love to help, but, I don't think two omegas can mate."

"But...I'm not an omega." the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't?"

"No, I'm an alpha."

"What?!" Naruto shouted again.

"Uzumaki!"

The blonde ignored, smelling the air "holy crap! You are!" his scent was very faint, but there. "Alright! I'll help you!" the other alpha's face lite up.

"Y-you will?"

"Yup! What lunch do you have?"

"Early."

"Cool! So do I! And I think Hinata does too!"

"Thank you so much Naruto Uzumaki!"

"You're welcome! I'm sure you two will get along just fine!"

"Really?!"

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

Naruto walked with Tokito to lunch, keeping an eye out for Hinata as they passed through the cafeteria to get outside, where most people were. The omega stood by herself, holding the two bento's in both hands, looking sad. An alpha had asked her to meet him at the same spot she was standing in yesterday, but didn't seem to be showing up. She thought, maybe someone would want to be her mate...

"Hinata!" she heard a loud voice call her name, the omega turned around seeing Naruto with his usual smile and blushed when she saw who he was walking with.

"O-oh, h-hey Naruto." the girl shuttered out, trying not to make eye contact with the boy behind the blonde, who was doing the exact same thing, looking, then when the person looked, looked away.

"So what's been going on?"

"U-um, nothing much." the purple haired girl responded, trying to hide the sadness.

"Alright! Anyway, I would like you to meet my friend here, Tokito." the white haired boy stepped up.

"H-hi." Tokito said with a small smile "y-you're in my history class right?"

"Y-yes."

"S-so, u-um, I-I was just wondering...i-if you were doing anything r-right now, m-maybe we could eat lunch t-together?"

Hinata blushed even redder "u-um, t-that," she looked off to the side for a moment then back to the alpha with a smile, holding up the two bento box's "t-that sounds great! I actually made two lunches for my cousin and me, b-but forgot he had late lunch," she let out a nervous laugh "um, so, do you want it?" Tokito then blushed another shade of red.

"Y-yes, I-I will, thank you." he took the top bento box, smiling, looking back at Naruto, who wasn't paying attention, "a-ah Naruto, would you like to eat with us?" Tokito thought it might be nice to ask, since, the blonde was the one who helped him get this far.

Naruto snapped his attention back to the two, smiling "nah! I promised my one friend I'd sit with him! Maybe some other time though!" the two smiled, nodding "Well, see you two love birds around!" the blonde teased, walking away, causing the two behind him to blush even darker, if that were possible.

The alpha had been looking at Kiba, who was sitting on a bench all by himself, with a tray of food that was left untouched. He walked over and sat down next to the beta.

"Hey."

"Oh! Hey Naruto..." the brunette snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the at the alpha, then at the tray of food.

"So, did you tell Shino?"

"No..."

"Kiba!"

"It's easier said then done okay!"

"I don't get why!"

"Because you're an alpha! You don't need to worry about this stuff!"

"Yeah...but I know that Shino would would not run away from this."

"And how would you know?!" Kiba shouted, making Naruto, again, shoot his hand up in the air.

"Wow! Geez, are those pregnancy hormones already setting in..." the blonde muttered under his breath, quietly, but the brunette heard anyways, narrowing his eyes. "Well, at least tell he you told a teacher?"

"...and if I didn't?"

"Kiba! I don't think you know what danger you're putting the whole school in! If an alpha or beta even looks or touches you, Shino will go off! I was lucky that he didn't attack me earlier today! He may not show mercy again."

"What will telling him do?!"

"I don't know! But, don't you think you he deserves to know! It is his baby too!"

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Kiba asked, looking off to the side, not understanding, the blonde acted like it was part of his problem.

"Why?" Naruto asked, looking like it was the most dumbest question in the world "because you're one of my best friends, like me and Shikamru say " the day we sign up as best friends, my bullshit is your bullshit, and your is my bullshit" " the alpha smiled, the beta looked at him before back at his lap.

"I'm just...really scared, of what people will think of me when everyone finds out...or what Shino will think..." Naruto placed his hand on the others shoulder.

"Nobody will judge you, I promise, and if anyone does, me and Shino will kick their asses, so no need to worry. So, since you're not ready to tell Shino, maybe we could stop by the principles office tomorrow and tell the pervy sage? I'll come with you, if you want." Kiba gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess that would be okay. Thanks Naruto, you really are a good friend."

"You're welcome!" the blonde smiled then turning serious again "Now, you should really eat. Since you aren't one person anymore, you're now feeding another life."

"I'm not really hungry, so here." he placed the tray in the alphas lap.

"Are you seriously not hungry? Because I'-!"

"Oh, who am I kidding? Yes I am." the beta took the tray back, taking rice from the bowl and putting it in his mouth "how about you? I haven't seen you eating lunch the past few days now, what's up with that?" it was true, plus, the blonde looked a little more skinner.

"Don't worry! I've been eating a lot when I get home!" he gave assuring smile, even though Kiba didn't believe it "You might want to hurry up, lunch be ending soon." Naruto told.

 _'Forget about what's wrong with me, what's wrong with Naruto?'_ the brunette was going to ask, but the bell rang for the next period. The blonde waved goodbye and walked way, before the brunette had the chance to ask.

* * *

Orochimaru stood outside his classroom, leaned up against the wall, with his arms crossed and head down, thankful for it nearing the end of the day. Sometimes he wonders why he ever really became a teacher in the first place. He wondered even more how Tsunade was able to convince him to become one.

Coming down the hallways suddenly, was the teacher in training, Kabuto Yakushi, a beloved substitute and nurse, by the students and other teachers. The alpha can't count how many times he's said he'll be out for a few days with the kids begging the sub to be the omega. Not like he could blame them though, the omega was nice, polite, and, he's not gonna even lie, very attractive.

He didn't pay much attention to the other at first until the omega, "accidentally" dropped his pen that he was holding along with a clip-board right in front of him. Orochimaru didn't see anything harmful by this, until, the omega took the opportunity to, bend over, right in front of him, giving the alpha a perfect view of his ass. The black haired males eyes widen in shock, always thinking the teacher in training was sweet and innocent, but, preforming a stunt like this, completely obliterated that theory. Orochimaru frowned, feeling the sudden tightness in his pants.

Sensing being watched, the omega glanced over at the black haired male while still reaching for the pen. Ounce in his grip, he stood up straight, looked over at the alpha's direction, then smiled with a cute little wave before walking on.

If only Orochimaru had the words for how shocked and horny he was right now. Some teachers, even students noticed what happened, making the hallway quite, people were busy process what happened, after a few minutes, everyone went back to what they were doing.

After today, Orochimaru knew that the beloved nurse and substitute, was not as innocent as he made himself to be.

* * *

 **a little Kevin Hart reference in there XD because i can imagine Shikamaru and Naruto saying that xD**

 **so yeah...**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!  
**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor. **

Chapter 9: Telling The Pervy-Sage! Learning A Little About Gaara?

"Okay, I regret this, we can turn around now." Kiba tried to turn around, but Naruto caught his arm.

"You're not going anywhere. It's bad enough I have to miss first period, you know how mad sensei Orochimaru was?" it took him an awful long time to convince the other male to let him go to the principles office because it was something, really, really important, though wouldn't tell what it was. After a while of negotiating, he had finally gotten settled on a deal, he would come by after lunch to finish up whatever it was they were working on.

"Yeah, I guess so..." the brunette said looking down, feeling more nervous as the inched near the office.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." the blonde smiled, making the beta narrow his eyes.

"You make it sound like I'm going into labor or something."

"Well, I mean, you will need to in a few months..." Naruto muttered.

Kiba let out a sigh, ounce at the office door "okay, let's get this over with." the alpha nodded, walking in front of the other, opening the door.

"Hey pervy-sage! We need t-" he stopped halfway through his sentence.

The sage was sitting in the big chair, legs propped up on the desk, with magazine in his hands that had half naked women on the cover. Naruto wasn't so shocked, but Kiba was.

Jiraiya noticed after a minute the two, through the magazine behind him, put his legs underneath the desk, folding his hands then cleaning his throat "how may I help you children?" the blonde rolled his eyes at how proper the other was acting, acting like they did not just see what he was looking at.

"Ugh! Same old pervy sage!" the younger alpha spat "anyway, I brought someone here to tell you something." he stood back to the side, letting Kiba step forward.

"Have a seat." the sage offered, Kiba nodded, sitting in the chair in front of the desk, Naruto sat in the back row of chairs "so, what is it you would like to tell me?" the brunette took a deep breath in.

"I'm pregnant." he said without forcing it out surprisingly, the sage hummed in response, looking with a glare at the back of the room where the blonde sat.

"You knock up a poor beta and then go after an omega, that's extremely low." Naruto shot up out of his seat.

"What?! No!"

"No, no! We are just friends!" the older alpha let out a sigh in relief.

"Okay, good, and may I ask why your mate is not here with you?" Kiba looked at the floor.

"Because he doesn't know..." the sage hummed again.

"Well, at least does your family know?" Kiba shook his head "um, okay then, may I have your name?" Jiraiya asked, pulling out a piece of paper and pen.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Alright, as much as I hate to rush these things, I'm afraid I have to, if you come by tomorrow with your mate, we can work something out with you two and your families." the brunette nodded "okay then, you may leave now." Kiba stood up and headed for the door.

Naruto stood up, smiling "see, wasn't so bad was it?" he whispered, as both tried to leave the room, but the blonde was stopped.

"Uzumaki," the sage said, making the younger alpha stop in the door frame "you stay, I need to talk to you about something." Kiba gave a concerned look while Naruto gulped.

* * *

Orochimaru stood outside his classroom, watching as kids ran around the hallway, trying to get to lunch or encore, keeping an eye out for a certain substitute teacher. Ounce the hallways were starting to clear up, like on time, the silver haired omega walked down the hallway. The alpha had not forgotten about what happened yesterday and was planning on giving payback.

The black haired males snake like eyes followed his prey closely. The omega tried to do the same stunt like last time, but this time, it would end differently. Right when Kabuto bent over, Orochimaru came up behind him like lightning fast, leaning his chest onto the others back, placing his clothed, hard, member onto the others ass.

"Don't think you can do this again, and get away." he whispered into the omegas ear before taking one of his wrists, pulling him into his room. Pushing the silver haired male against the door while kissing him passionately.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto moaned when the other kissed his neck, then biting down, causing his whole body to over heat.

"Umm, you must really want this if you went into heat right away, you really aren't that innocent as you made yourself out to be, are you?" the alpha teasingly said. Kabuto didn't say anything, now that he was in heat, his mind was a mushy mess filled with lust, he wanted it more then ever now. The older male picked up the other, carrying him over to a table where a particular blonde alpha sat, pushing his legs open forcefully, kissing him "you may have fooled everyone in the school, even me, but now, you're showing your real colors. I just wonder what my student, and even some teachers, would say if they saw you like this, you little slut. Using that short of trick to gain my attention."

"Orochimaru-sama..." the omega moaned out, feeling his shirt coming down off his shoulder and being kissed "w-wait," he remembered something important, putting his hands on the others cool chest "w-what about protection?"

"Screw it." the black haired male smirked leaning back, pressing his clothed cock against the others as so clothed hole.

"T-then shouldn't we lock the door?"

"Nobody should be coming in, they're either at lunch or encore."

* * *

"You know," the sage said while they walked down the now empty hallway "you really scared me back there. I thought you were becoming a little low, thinking maybe mating has changed you, but thankfully, I was wrong. You still are the same old middle school brat." sometimes when alphas Naruto's age get a mate, they think, for some odd reason, they are the coolest thing, so they start getting more then one omega or beta.

Naruto smiled "yeah, but I don't think I could ever mate with Kiba."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, it would just be weird."

"Umm, I see." the sage hummed "anyway, so I'm guessing Kakashi talked to you about Gaara?"

"Yeah..."

"He hasn't been showing up to school lately."

"I know..." the blonde watched as the tiles as they passed, he really missed the red head, wanting to see him after such a long time.

"You don't have to worry, he'll probably be back soon." Jiraiya smiled, seeing the worry in the blue eyes.

"Hopefully." Naruto muttered, stopping at a door sighing "ugh, now I have to waste my lunch time working on whatever Orochimaru sensei has for me."

"Orochimaru is one of your teachers?"

"Yeah, science."

"I feel bad for you."

"You should." Naruto opened the door, not realizing the lights were off, stepping inside, then stopping. He saw a half naked Kabuto sensei with an Orochimaru sensei standing in between his legs, pushing him against the table, the two stopped kissing when they heard the door open. Getting the wrong idea, the blonde ran over, getting in between the alpha and omega "don't worry Kabuto sensei! I'll protect you from this creep!" he glared up at the older alpha who glared back, letting out a growl, though, it didn't scare the blonde.

"Yeah, what's the big idea Orochimaru," the sage asked, standing next to the omega "raping a poor innocent omega." the black haired male let out a snarl when he touched the silver male's hand, Jiraiya bolted his hand back immediately. Geez, he knew Orochimaru could be aggressive, but not like that, he didn't even make a cool comment.

 _'Hold on a second...'_ he thought when a familiar scent hit his nose, the sweet scent of an omega, but twice as sweet, and twice as strong, catching his attention, making him want whatever it was. Getting the idea, the sage turned around, facing the door.

"Naruto, let's go." the blonde looked confused.

"Huh, b-"

"Let's go." the alpha with white hair said deeply, almost growling. Giving in, Naruto dropped his glare from Orochimaru, who wasn't really looking at him anymore.

"Naruto," Kabuto's voice made him turn around slightly "it'll be okay." the omega gave him a little smile, nodding, the alpha followed the other out of the room.

"Now," Orochimaru turned his attention back to the other, ounce the other two were gone and the door was shut "where were we?"

* * *

Jiraiya in haled a large breath, enjoying the air with out omega scent taking over his entire nose. It was good they got out of there when they did, if they stayed longer, things could have turned a lot more ugly. When an omega or beta is in heat, and a alpha or beta is fighting over them, the fight is more gruesome, because whoever wins the fight, gets the omega or beta, and makes them their mate right away, so it's more intense.

Though, fights between teenagers and adults are much different, as teenagers, it all depends on who drops down first, adults will literally fight to the death. That's why it's so hard to get on a older alpha's nerves, the reason teenagers are so ticked at everything is because they aren't quite use to the changes in behavior, but when they get older, they've become use to it. Though, if you do end up pissing an elder alpha off, be prepared, things are about to take a turn for the worst.

The sage could literally feel the aggravation coming off of Orochimaru, it was like the other was planning on just smacking the younger alpha down and attacking him, probably seeing him as a threat, there's always been tension between them.

"So," Naruto asked "what was happening in there?" the sage's eyes went wide.

"You mean...you didn't smell it?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Smell what?" Jiraiya was shocked, how could the blonde not smell it? Then it hit him, the younger alpha was probably too focused on Orochimaru to smell the omegas scent, or maybe did, just didn't realize it.

The older alpha sighed "do you remember what mating is?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"What's with that face?"

"..."

"Wait..."

"..."

"No..."

"..."

"No!"

"..."

"Not Kabuto sensei!"

"..."

"Not with that freak!"

"..."

"No, no, no!" he rubbed his head, images starting to flood his mind.

"I'm afraid yes."

"Ugh! Poor Kabuto sensei!"

"Pfft, tell me about it." the sage huffed, crossing his arms "anyway, Imma gonna go get some food, what about you kid? Got lunch next?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really hungry so I'll probably try to hang out with my friends."

"You not hungry?"

"Yeah, but I'll eat when I get home." the blonde gave a big assuring grin.

"Umm, alright then, see ya around kid." Jiraiya said as he walked away.

"Bye pervy-sage!" the blonde called after then walking the other way. He might as well not even go to lunch, it was probably almost over by now, might as well get ready for second period. Maybe he'll run into Kiba on the way. As he was walking, he kept on thinking about Orochimaru and Kabuto, cringing every time. Then, he noticed something, where the omega was placed was exactly where- "hey!" he turned around on his heels "that's where I sit!"

* * *

Well, he didn't run into Kiba, or Shino, which, he was happy about. It was the end of the day, everybody was going home or hanging out with friends. Naruto really hoped Kiba told Shino, so they can work something out. The blonde sighed, shoving his hand deeper into his pocket.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" a voice shouted from behind. The alpha stopped, turning around slightly, wondering who it wa- Manage Storiess. It was a girl with blonde hair and teal colored eyes that glared at him.

"Umm, yes, and, ah, who are you?"

"That doesn't matter! I've come here to give you a warning so listen closely!"

"About what?"

"Gaara!" his blue eyes went wide, she knew Gaara?

"You know Gaara?"

"That isn't important, but I'm warning you right here and now! If you mess up, if you slip up even the tiniest, and give me one good reason to why you would hurt Gaara, I'll end you, permanently." the blonde haired girl said harshly.

"Hurt Gaara?" he mumbled, not understanding, but, before he had time to ask what she meant, the girl was gone.

 _'What did she mean? Why would I ever hurt Gaara?'_

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :)!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times. **

Chapter 10: Seeing Gaara! Having A Moment?

During first period, Naruto had his binder in his lap, refusing to even lay a hand on the table. So he just stared at the floor, tapping his pencil against his binder, not listening, like normal. He was thinking about what that blonde girl said to him yesterday and Gaara. He really missed the red head, he still wasn't coming to school.

Was he angry at him? All kept thinking about was the face Gaara had when he bonded their scents together. It wasn't like he was mad or anything, shocked was more like it. He didn't seem mad, though, he passed out, so he doesn't really know what happened after that. Maybe Gaara was really afraid, but that didn't seem right. The red head seemed not to be afraid of anything. Thinking about it too much made him tap his pencil harder on the binder, catching Orochimaru's attention.

"Naruto, could you please stop tapping?" the blonde snapped out of his thoughts, he rubbed the back of his head with his one hand.

"Yeah, sorry." he smiled, the older alpha's eyes went wide, the blonde has never apologized before.

"Um, okay then." Orochimaru went back to writing on the board.

Kabuto walked over to him, he was helping out Orochimaru today, since he was a teacher in training he was jumping back and forth from subject to subject, seeing which he would feel more comfortable teaching. Though, since Tsunade is out, he's also been in the nurses office, so, basically he's been pretty much everywhere.

"You know Naruto, you can put your stuff up on the table, it might be more comfortable that way." the omega offered, like he didn't know what they did on it, though, he was in heat, so probably didn't remember to much of what happened yesterday. Do to them mating, the next period had to go to another room. This has been happening quite often with teachers, so nobody was too surprised.

"No, no. I'm good." the blonde quickly responded.

* * *

Today he had lunch at the end of the day, but, he'll see Kiba hopefully. He couldn't remember if Shino had the same lunch. Right when he saw Kiba he smiled.

"Hey! Kiba what's up?" as he said that, tears started coming down the betas cheeks "wow! I only said hello!"

"Stupid pregnancy hormones." the brunette mumbled, wiping away the tears with his shoulder. The blonde sighed in relief, knowing he didn't do anything.

"Umm, so did you tell Shino and go to the pervy sage?" Kiba nodded "what did he say?"

"He said he'll switch my schedule around so I'll have all of my classes with Shino, and I won't be doing PE anymore, I'll be doing some other class." the blonde pouted, great, now he'll be all alone in PE, well that is if Gaara ever comes back to school.

"How about Shino?"

"He actually didn't react the way I thought he would, he was very calm about it."

"That's good, what about your families, did you tell them?"

"No, but sensei Jiraiya said that he would need to call our families anyway, so it doesn't really matter." the blonde smiled, making the beta slightly smile.

"Hey, I've been wondering..."

"What?"

"Why did you take a pregnancy test at school and not at home?"

"Well, it was either take it at home and get caught, or take it at school and have a chance at not getting caught." the alpha shrugged.

"Fair enough." he was about to say something when, but stopped, Shino appeared behind the beta, making Naruto jump, putting his hand in the air "I did not touch him see!"

Instead of getting the response he thought he get, the other alpha said "thank you." which surprised the blonde, because he heard the faintest smile in the others voice, but was hard to see cause of the hood.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto gave a nervous smile "y-you're welcome, I guess." not really sure what he he did, Kiba also looked confused, though, just went with it.

* * *

School came to an end, and for the first time in a long time, Naruto didn't want to hang out with anyone. Shikamaru asked if he wanted to go get some ramen with him, Ino and Choji, but the blonde just said "nah I'm good, but thanks for the offer!" with his famous wide grin.

He just wanted to be alone for awhile, maybe go home and watch TV or stare at the ceiling watching the fan twirl around with the lights off. That's what he's been doing for quite some time now. Since it felt like all of his energy was out, maybe because he hasn't really been eating, food just doesn't seem to please him like it use to anymore.

Though, going home and doing those things made him feel bored. Where else could he go to be alone? The forest seemed to be a good place. That's where he use to go as a kid. When he got bullied, he'd run off to the forest, and hide in the huge trees, then wait to see if anyone would come look for him, though, that never happened.

He use to go there so much, that there is even a tree carved with his name. He use to talk to the tree like it was a person, because it was the only thing that would listen to him, sometimes even curl up next to it, pretend that it was holding him. Now that he thought back to it, it was kind of sad. It was even more sad that he still knew where it was even though it's been a long time.

Since he's made friends over the years, and bullies started disappearing over the years, there still were some, but not as many, he had never seen use to go back to his tree, plus, he hasn't felt like this in along time.

By the time he arrived to the forest, and his tree, it was dark out. Stars shined brightly, happily in the navy blue sky with a little it of peacock blue, and a full moon. The blonde stopped, raising an eyebrow. In his tree, on the branch he use to always sit on, was a figure, because it was dark out with only the moon as his source of light, and because of the branch being up so high, he couldn't make out who it was.

Claiming up the tree with one arm proved to be difficult, seeing how the branch was so high up, but the blonde looked at the bright side, this was good extra size, he better have some serious muscles in his arm after this. Finally, he was at the branch, panting, he collapsed for a second, panting heavily, geez, he's really getting out of shape.

He had forgot about the other person for a second until a voice mumbled "what are you doing here idiot." the blonde lifted his head up, eyes widening.

"Gaara?" maybe he was just seeing things, hallucinating, but he was positive, in front of him, leaning against the trunk, on his branch, on his tree, was the red. Sitting up, he looked into the turquoise eyes "I should be asking you the same question." the omega sighed.

"Go away, I want to be alone, and you are the last person I want see."

"I want to be alone too," the blonde said "and if it's anyone to it's you." the red head raised, well, Naruto guess's his eyebrow.

"Wha-"

"Look behind you." the alpha pointed, Gaara looked behind him, lifting his back slightly, sure enough, carved into the trunk read _Naruto's tree._ Sighing yet again, the omega rested his back on the bark, crossing his arms, shutting his eyes, maybe if he ignores the blonde, then maybe he'll go away, though, that seemed very unlikely to happen. "Have you been hear this whole time?" he didn't respond "Why haven't you been coming to school?"

"..."

"Come on! At least say something!"

"..."

"...you don't talk very much, do you?"

"..."

"You wanna play that game, huh?" the blonde smirked.

"..."

"Alright then, you're on!"

"..." the alpha started blabbing on and on about things Gaara didn't care, or care to know about. Gritting his teeth, he finally hissed out "just shut up already!" giving a threatening glare that didn't seem to bother the blonde.

"Ha! You talked!" the red head rolled his eyes, looking to the side. Both fell into silence for a while, before Naruto began speaking "you know," he said looking down at nothing "I've been meaning to tell you something for sometime now," Gaara looked over "i-it's just that...I don't know what it is, but, I feel different around you. It's like my heart is about to explode because it's beating so fast, like right now. My head gets so confused, I don't know what to say, right now, I'm trying to think of words to say, but nothing makes sense. There is just something about you, something that just drives me crazy, because I don't know what it is. What? I don't know, but someone told me that if I don't find out what it is, I'll loose you, which, I won't let happen." the blonde looked him in the eyes, with a serious look.

Gaara just let out another sigh "please, how can you even say that? We don't even know each other."

"Because, there is something about you, I will find out what it is."

The red head huffed looking off to the side with his eyes closed "you don't know me." he doesn't get the blonde. Coming up to him, giving him a pathetic confession, how weak. When it fell silent, he opened his eye to see if the blonde was still there. In front of the face, was the alpha, he was about to push him away, when the blonde bonked their heads together, not hard enough for either to feel pain, looking into his eyes.

"You're right, I don't know you, but that doesn't mean I can't You need to stop running away from people. I'm not sure what you're life was like, or is like, but I do know it probably wasn't peachy. You might have been alone, or might have not, how should I know? Though, if you were alone, so was I, I know what it's like. Someone may have hurt you in the past, I promise you this, I'll protect you from anyone or anything that tries to hurt you, believe it!" Gaara was so baffled, unsure of what to say, nobody's ever been this close to him, or said something like this to him, ever, feeling slightly warm, his heart rate was speeding up a little, though, kept a straight face.

Naruto pulled away, waiting for an answer. The red head pulled himself together "I don't need protecting, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but if there is any day you can't, I'll be there, promise." he held up his pinky finger, Gaara looked at him.

"How old are we? Five?"

"Alright then." Naruto leaned in, pressing their lips together, the red head was so shocked, he didn't even try to move, it's like when they bonded their scents, his body just froze.

The blonde pulled away from the kiss "I promise to always protect you, Gaara." the omega covered his mouth, glaring off to the side.

"Idiot..." he mumbled, making the blonde smile.

"But now I'm your idiot!"

"We aren't fully mated yet, so don't get ahead of yourself."

"I know! One day we will though!"

"You know I don't go into heat easily, it might take months or even years."

"Yup! I know! Like I said before! And I'll wait for a thousand if I have to! I'll always be by your side!" Gaara would have blushed.

"You really are an idiot." the blonde giggled.

* * *

The two claimed down the tree, and were walking back home, well, Naruto was, he wasn't sure about Gaara though. The red head walked in front of him, while the alpha walked behind smiling happily, with one hand behind his head.

Gaara suddenly stopped, turning around "just because we had a little moment back there doesn't mean I'm going to give into you anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up." he said strictly, only making the alpha grin wider.

"I actually wasn't planning on it."

"Whatever..." Gaara looked down, eyes closed, and began walking again, faster this time.

"Hey! Wait up!" the blonde soon caught up to him "I'll walk you home."

"I don't need anyone to walk me home."

"But I'm always going to be by your side." he took the omegas hand, making Gaara blush slightly, trying to get out of the blondes grip, but failed.

"Whatever." he said again, trying to ignore the blush in his cheeks, plus, the fact, he didn't want the alpha to let go of his hand.

So, the alpha and omega walked together with hand in hand.

* * *

 **wow, my followers and favorites went down last chapter _ oh well**

 **sorry again for the lack of emotion, like i said before, im not very good at writing out emotions so that's why Naruto's confession sucked so much, but i hope to get better. i tried like listening to romantic piano music to help me to set the mood, thought, i don't think it worked...  
**

 **but if you could could see what im picturing in my head, man, it would be so much more romantic**

 **anyway,**

 **to answer some of your questions:**

 **Kabuto was in heat so Orochimaru wanted to make him his mate right away, so that's why they just did it in the classroom and not somewhere else. i couldn't really see Kabuto asking him out so i just made him do that.  
**

 **And they are not seniors, they will be next year though** **:)**

 **So yeah…**

 **Sorry for not answering some of them sooner, i kept forgetting XD**

 **and if you have anymore, feel free to ask :D ill try to answer them :3**

 **Anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next** **:)!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times. **

Chapter 11: Gaara Back At School! Trying Something New?

 _'Finally, finally, finally!'_ the blonde alpha thought happily, smiling like a moron, as he moved his arm up and down while walking to school, free from the cast that consumed around his arm for what felt like years. Smiling widely, he had a feeling that today would be a good day for some odd reason, or maybe he was still a little bit smiley about what happened yesterday. He actually got to kiss and hold Gaara's hand! That was like a dream come true!

 _'Man, I haven't felt like this in weeks!'_ the blonde only smiled more, hurting the corners of his mouth, though, he didn't really care.

Inside school, he did as he normally did, went to his locker, got a few things, then made his way to homeroom, smiling like the idiot he was. He had gotten to school surprisingly late, usually, he was the first one there because he lived close, only a few kids would be there, now, there were a lot of people. While walking he stopped out of shock. At a locker, to his surprise, was Gaara!

Walking up to the omega, leaning against the locker, trying to act cool, but, sadly, he wasn't very cool. He may know half the school, though, sometimes, that's not necessarily a good thing. Ounce the red head noticed the other, he looked up at him and rolled his eyes, shutting his locker, walking away.

"Hey come on! Don't be like that! You were all over my yesterday!" the alpha quickly caught up.

"I was tired." Gaara answered bluntly.

"We both know that's not really true! You weren't even trying to fight me when I took your hand."

"Whatever." the red head said. As they were walking, Naruto caught three alphas whispering to each other, pointing to Gaara, probably knowing that they were only bonded, and planning on making the red head one of their mates. Feeling protective, the blonde wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist pulling him close, letting out a growl when he passed, not realizing the others elbow lift up. The red head jabbed him extremely hard in the side, causing him to fall on the floor.

"My internal organs!" the blonde wheezed, having the air knocked out of him "I think you bruised my kidney!"

"Don't touch me like that." Gaara answered bluntly again, walking away to his homeroom. Naruto would have chased after him, though, couldn't get up from the pain in his side. Students had stopped to see if he was alright as he rolled on the floor.

"Get up you idiot." a voice caught his attention, looking up, he saw a hand in his face, the hand belonged to Sasuke. Taking it, he stood up. Maybe him and Sasuke are really becoming good friends. Smiling he was about to thank the other alpha, the black haired male turned his back towards him, hands in his pocks "being taken down by an omega, how lame."

"Shut up!"

* * *

The blonde walked out of the locker rooms, dressed in his PE cloths, then walked around the gym for awhile. The gym teachers didn't have anything for them to do since it's spring. Spring and summer were the times they go to do whatever they wanted, like, run the track outside, or circle the gym, play sports, that kind of stuff, because it was a good way for alphas to relieve tension without biting someones head off.

Did he miss Kiba, someone to talk to, or race. Gaara probably wouldn't do any of that, he doesn't even dress out. Maybe he could do what the red head does and sit out for the entire class. Couldn't hurt to do it ounce.

He walked over to the omega's corner, getting a glare "don't you ever go away?" the alpha laughed.

"Nope!" the red head rolled his eyes "why don't you do something? Come on! After this we'll be stuck in a boring classroom! Don't you wanna move?"

"No."

"You can just walk of you don't like getting sweaty."

"I don't care."

"Ugh! Fine!" the alpha walked closer, sitting down to next the omegas legs since the other was standing. He only sat for about ten seconds before huffing out "this is so boooring! How can you do this all the time?"

"Then leave."

"Come with me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"Go away."

"Unless you go with me. You want me to start talking more?"

"No." the red head remembered yesterday, how the blonde would not shut up.

"Then come with me."

"I don't have any gym cloths."

"You can borrow mine, they might be a little big, but they should fit."

Letting out a sigh the omega said "fine, but only this ounce."

"Yay!" Naruto stood up right away, grabbing the omegas wrist, pulling him into the locker rooms, and to his gym locker. He did his combination, then pulled out his extra pair, handing them to the red head. Gaara looked at them, and let out another sigh, then walked away, the alpha raised an eyebrow, confused. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Gaara stopped "to change."

"You can just change here, that's what everyone else does, plus, no one is in here besides us." the red head gave him a questioning look "fine, I'll face the wall." he turned around, pressing his head against the wall, putting his hands on either side of his head. He could hear the sound of cloths wrestling. He really wanted to look, really, really, badly, maybe he's been hanging around the pervy sage for to long.

 _'YOLO!'_ he thought, then saying goodbye to his loved ones, knowing that he'd probably not make it out of this alive. The alpha turned his head slightly, observing. His face turned a bright shade of red, eyes went wide. The omega had his back to him, pant's off, bending over to pick up the PE pants on the floor, giving the blonde a perfect view of the others covered ass. Naruto sucked in a breath making Gaara turn to look at him. Turning his head at the speed of light he yelled "I didn't look!"

"I saw you."

"I didn't see anything!"

"Whatever." the red head through on the shirt, walking away. Naruto followed close behind. When they exited the locker room, the blonde smiled widely.

"You know, you look really cute in that, you should dress out more often."

"Shut up." the red head blushed slightly, crossing his arms.

"So...you wanna run inside or outside?"

"I don't care."

"Outside it is!" the blonde took Gaara's wrist again, dragging him outside, bringing the read head to the track. Both jogged their first lap, by the end of it, the red head was panting. Not that he was out of shape or anything, he's just never had to run that much. Panting out of breath, the omega held his knees "you're already out of breath? That was only one lap!" Gaara gave a glare.

"Shut up." he panted out, standing up straight.

"We can just walk around if you want?" the red head shrugged, Naruto smiled "okay then!" they both began walking, not talking, just walked in peace, the only noises heard as the wind and laughing or shouting in the distance from other people, Gaara enjoyed the quietness, though, all good things must come to an end "so...what is it you like to do for fun?" the alpha asked, Gaara had to think for a moment, he's never really thought about it, because he's never had to.

Shrugging, he responded "I don't know." Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"You really don't know?"

"Well...I've never had to think about it until now." he watched the ground as they walked.

"I like to hang out with my friends or play sports for fun." the blonde said, even though he didn't ask.

 _'How annoying.'_ the omega thought, looking at the other from the corner of his eye, but, he couldn't help but feel...flattered, that someone actually took interest in him. The alpha and omega walked around the track, making small talk, well, Naruto doing the talking and Gaara listening, either shrugging in response, or nodding.

The PE teacher blew the whistle, making everyone drop what they were doing and run to the locker rooms. The blonde bent down without Gaara realizing, kissing his cheek with a quick "see ya later!" then running off. He wanted to shout "wait!" because he still was warning his gym cloths, but it was too late, the alpha was already far into the distance, far, far, away. Rolling his eyes, the red head started running as well so he can quickly get changed, and return the cloths.

In the locker room, Gaara got into one of the bathroom stalls to get changed. After that was all done he walked around, trying to find the blonde, when he came across him, he was shocked. Naruto was at his locker, with his shirt off, his back facing him, surrounded by other boys, though, the blonde seemed the only one who stood out.

That's when Gaara realized why Naruto was an alpha, he had not too noticeable muscles, but when he grows up, they will probably stand out more. To differ a alpha, beta, and omega, is quite simple. Alphas, when they are born, are very...fat, in a way, mostly because of the extra muscles to keep them from breaking bones, they are born very muscular and strong, they don't need to try to obtain muscles, because, as they grow, so do their muscles. Omegas are average in weight, not very delicate because of their strong bones, unlike alphas and some betas, omegas, if they want muscles, really needed to work for it. Betas can be either very muscular or have very strong bones when they are born. Blushing slightly, the red head didn't know what to say. Luck was on his side, Naruto turned around, smiling.

"Here are your cloths idiot." the omega turned his head away, holding out the clothing with his one hand, trying not too look at the tan muscular chest in front of him.

"You can keep them!" the blonde smiled.

"I really insist you take them, they are yours."

"Nah! You can keep them!"

"I'll probably never dress out again."

"Just in case you change your mind one day, keep them!"

Letting out a sigh "fine." he mumbled, putting them over his shoulder, then walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto shouted "wait for me, I'll walk you to class."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself to class."

"I know that, i-it's just I want to. I'll change quickly promise! Just wait for me outside the locker room!" the alpha ran back to his locker. Gaara sighed, not really sure if he should or shouldn't. Getting close to someone other then his siblings has always been a struggle for him, this was strange, having someone care about him other then his family. He still doesn't know what he alpha sees in him still. What will he achieve when they, or if they ever, become mates? Sighing one last time, he did what he as instructed, and waited outside the locker room for the other. Like the blonde promised, he was done surprisingly fast.

"Okay! We can go now!" shrugging he walked alongside the other in the hallway. Suddenly, he felt his hand being taken by another.

Looking up at the alpha he said with a glare "do you want me to hit you again?"

Naruto gave a challenging grin "do it!" Gaara did, making the alpha, like before, fall onto the floor out of breath, though, this time, to his surprise, the blonde had a happy smile on his face.

* * *

"So, how is Naruto doing after the whole big fight thing?" Asuma asked, lighting a cigarette in the teachers lounge.

"He's doing much better now. At least, from what I've seen." Kakashi responded.

"And who is it he was fighting over again?"

"Gaara." every teacher went silent, Iruka looked around confused.

"Ugh, that boy is getting into more trouble then he knows." Asuma crossed his arms.

"W-what's wrong with Gaara?" the elementary school teacher asked.

"Oh nothing to wrong with him he-" Kakashi was cut off by the male with the cigarette.

"Nothing wrong?! He almost killed two senior alphas by himself!"

"Yeah, almost is the key word, he let them live."

"Barely."

"Personally I think this relationship is good for Gaara. Kurenai stepped in.

"Why is that?" Asuma asked.

"Because it's kind of like Shino and Kiba's relationship. Before, Shino was this very quite and shy kid who only spoke when spoken to. He didn't have any friends and was alone, until, he met Kiba. After meting Kiba he began to make more friends, sure, he's still a little shy, but Kiba really helped him get out of his shell." Asuma and Kakashi thought about it for a moemnt.

"Yeah, that is true." Iruka said "I can remember when they were so young and how Shino always struggled to make friends, though it's quite sweet how Kiba was able to help him. That's why it wasn't so surprising for me when they decided to become mates." Kurenai smiled and nodded.

"Wait," the silver haired male thought "didn't Shino get Kiba pregnant?" everyone went silent again.

"...way to kill the mood Kakashi."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I was just asking." the sensei put his hands up.

"Well, anyway, since Kakashi ruined the mood lets change the topic, like I heard a few juniors making a big fuss over something that happened a few days ago, something about a science teacher?" all three choked on their own spit, remembering what happened. "W-what happened now?"

"Geez I've been trying to not think about that." Asuma cringed.

"Me too." Kurenai agreed.

"At least you two didn't hear them, I was just trying to walk to my classroom when I walked past Orochimaru's room."

"You heard them?"

"Yeah, and I may have took a peek."

"Kakashi!"

"Kidding!" the sensei's sighed in relief "but, you have to admit, Kabuto is pretty hot." the teachers looked at each other, shrugged and nodded.

"Wait, Kabuto, that really nice nurse that's filling in for Tsunade?" Iruka asked.

"Yup."

"He mated with Orochimaru?!"

"That was pretty much everyone's reaction."

"B-but, he's so innocent..."

"Well I thought that about you, but that wasn't so right either." Kakashi winked with his one eye, making the brunette jab him in the side with his elbow.

"Their relationship was...shocking to say the least." Asuma lit another cigarette.

"Yeah, out of the alphas in the world Kabuto chose...him."

"Who wants snake penis anyway?"

"What does a snake penis look like anyway?" everyone thought about it, Kakashi then pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"Don't you dare look that up!" Iruka hissed.

* * *

 **have you ever been so depressed because you know that school is starting soon?  
**

 **so yeah,**

 **ive gotten into a ship recently :3 KakashixIruka :D i must say, i really like it x3!  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times. **

Chapter 12: Trouble Making Sesnsei! Having Scares?

"Kakashi..." the omega moaned as the other bit on his neck "Kaskashi, we can't do this, not here." he tried to protest, the alpha insisted that they have sex in his elementary school classroom.

"Yes we can, the kids won't be coming for," the male with silver haired glanced up at the clock above the door "for another twenty minutes, I think I can get a knot out by then." Iruka sighed, knowing that he probably wouldn't get out of this.

"Okay, fine, but do you have protection?"

"Ruka, we both know that if I put on a condom, it will only be worthless." since Iruka wasn't in heat there was only a sixty percent chance of him getting pregnant, plus, when an alpha or beta knots, their penis swells, yes condoms could stretch, but, sometimes they could burst, and that is a whole another problem to worry about.

"Yes, but I'm not in heat, and if I get pregnant it could be really bad." when an omega or beta is not in heat and get's pregnant, it's kind of a bad thing because heats mean the body is prepared to conceive a child, it will give all its effort into making sure the baby is healthy, though, if not in heat, it comes a surprise to the body since its not ready to have a child, so, it will put less effort to make sure the baby is healthy and well. That's why so many children made not in heat have so many health issues.

"Okay, okay, fine I'll put on a condom, give me a sec." the alpha turned around pulled down his pants halfway, took out the condom, looking like he was doing something, he pulled his mask back up, then, turned back to his mate who was placed on the teachers desk, with out any pants on and legs spread out.

"Or we could just do it from the back." the omega suggested.

"Nah, I like to see your face." Kakashi answered as he came closer, spreading the brunette's legs wider, sticking his dick in right away, knowing they didn't have much time, giving a few thrusts.

Iruka didn't mind that much, he placed his hand on the back of the others head pulling in for a kiss, he didn't even realize at first that the other pulled his mask back up over his face. Ounce the brunette noticed he gave a questioning look before pulling it back down again, stopping. In between the others teeth was the condom he was suppose to be wearing.

He gave a big smile, only making the omega give a death planning glare "Kakashi!" he hissed, placing is hands on his hips "get out of me!" the brunette pushed on the others shoulders, though it was a little bit too late, he could feel the knot forming. Knots were made to keep the omega or beta in place so it was easier to get them pregnant, if the either move it can cause damage on the inside.

"What? There still is a sixty percent chance of you getting pregnant. What's the big deal?" Kakashi said after he spit out the condom.

"Yes, but if I do get pregnant it can be bad of the baby, plus you are noway able to become a father."

"What makes you say that?"

"Kakashi, when I was sick that one time you substituted for me, you came home in tears, you were taken down by preschoolers! You! A full grown alpha!"

"Hey, look, those kids were demons! I think our kid will be much better."

"When have you ever wanted kids? You don't seem like the type."

"I've always wanted kids from the first day we became mates, though, honestly didn't know how to tell."

"Well, I hope you know, that if I do get pregnant, then the baby could have some health issues." there was a fifty percent chance of the baby being completely fine.

"Then we'll love them anyway." the alpha leaned down kissing his beloved.

"You're a terrible influence." Iruka mumbled after the kiss was broken.

"Umm, am I now?" Kakashi said in a lazy voice, growling a little when he felt the knot fully formed, biting on the omegas neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the knot was completely gone. Iruka let out a sigh, getting off the desk, then reached down to grab his pants before putting them on.

"I wonder what Naruto's reaction will be..." Iruka had never really thought about having kids, mostly because he was busy trying to take care of the blonde.

"I'm sure he'll be happy, probably a little shocked, but happy." the alpha leaned down and kissed the other on the cheeks smiling happily.

* * *

The blonde alpha walked up to the school with a huge smile on his face like he normally did. Man, like he's said before, he hasn't felt this good a long time. While he was walking Konohamaru ran up to him.

"Hey! What's up Naruto!" the boy asked.

"You know, nothing much!" he responded "so, um, what are you doing here so early? Doesn't middle school start in an hour?"

"Yeah, but I just got here earlier, because I'm super excited!" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Because today we learn what dynamic we are!" when you are the age Konohamaru is your scent starts coming in, though they are weak and not that noticeable. At this age, it is difficult to point out who is who by their physical appearance, because, for alphas, their muscles haven't started showing yet. How they determine the dynamic is by taking a sample of their skin and processing it through a machine. The reason they take skin is because bits of their scent will come with it, the machine will be able to pick it up more clearly, being able to determine if the person is an alpha, beta, or omega.

"That's really cool!" Naruto smiled even wider ruffling the younger boy's hair "so, what dynamic do you want to be?"

"I really want to be an alpha so I can be really strong!"

"Hey now, omegas can be strong too," the blonde flashed back to when Gaara jabbed him in the side, shivering a little "believe me." Konohamaru gave him a questioning look, then turned around.

"Well, gotta go, see ya Naruto!" the younger shouted before taking off.

"Yeah, you too." the alpha can remember when he was Konohamaru's age, thinking that omegas were weak, that all pretty much changed when Sakura punched him in the jaw really hard, almost breaking it.

 _'He'll see one day.'_ Naruto thought, smiling a tiny smile, looking up into the sky, wondering how Konohamaru will react to all of the changes that will happen. He was about to walk into school when, the alpha noticed Kiba walking up.

"Hey Kiba!" he shouted running up to the beta, who was surprisingly alone. Ever since Shino had found out that the brunette he hasn't left him alone.

"Oh, hey Naruto."

"Where's Shino?"

"I actually don't know."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I thought I might run into him on my way here." the blonde could see how sad Kiba has been lately, he thought that maybe telling Shino might get himself back to the old Kiba Nauto knew.

"Hey, why have you been so sad lately? Is something wrong?" the alpha really hoped nothing happened between the beta and alpha, that seemed mostly unlikely though.

"No, it's nothing." like the blonde would really believe that.

"Come on Kiba, not even me, an idiot, would believe that, you can tell me, I'm all ears!" he gave a big grin.

Letting out a sigh, the beta looked down at the floor "it's just, that, in a few months, I'll be a parent, and, I'm not really sure I'm ready, I mean, I honestly don't know anything! What am I suppose to do?!" Naruto honestly didn't know, but he knew someone who will!

"I have just the person who can answer that!" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Meet me in front of Orochimaru-sensei's room during lunch and I'll show you!" the brunette got a nervous feeling in his gut.

"O-okay."

"Alright! See ya then!" Naruto waved before walking away.

* * *

Kiba did just as the blonde said, he stood out in front of the science teachers room, waiting for the other patiently. Sadly he hadn't seen Shino all day, not even in homeroom. The beta couldn't help but get worried, what if something happened to the alpha and he wasn't there to protect him? He let out a sigh, looking up when he heard foot steps, thinking that it was Naruto.

To his surprise it wasn't the blonde "Kabuto-sensei?" the omega stopped ounce he noticed the student.

"Oh, um, hello Kiba, how are you?" the omega smiled nervously.

"Do you need to see Orochimaru-sensei?"

"Nope, not me, h-have a nice day." the silver haired male give a tiny wave before walking away.

"Boy that was weird." Kiba jumped when he heard the blonde's voice next to him.

"N-naruto! When did you get here?"

"Oh just a few minutes ago." the beta never knew the alpha could be so quite.

"Anyway, what was weird?"

"You don't know?!"

"What?"

"You don't know that Kabuto-sensei and Orochimaru-sensei are mated?!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! So I find it strange that he was trying to hide it, I mean, by now I'm pretty sure the whole school knows. Plus, it's not like it's something you can hide, he reeks of that creepy old alpha."

"Yeah, I guess he did smell a little different..."

"It's kind of like how you smell of Shino!" Kiba blushed.

"O-okay, anyway, can we go to however you were talking about earlier."

"Yeah lets go! Follow me!" the blonde lead the way.

"Who is this anyway?"

"Who else do you think? Iruka-sensei of course!"

"W-what?"

"You know how he is, he's very motherly, and he takes care of little kids all day, plus, he is an omega." omegas are born with natural instincts for raising children, mostly because one day they might have their own one day, betas took more time to catch on, since they have a choice of having the baby or someone else, and alphas, well, alphas are just stupid when it comes to child raising "so I'm pretty sure he can give you advice!"

"Y-yeah, I guess so." they walked to the front of the school, Kiba was already feeling out of breath, but refused to show it.

"You know, we can take a little break if you want." the alpha offered.

"What are yo talking about? I'm fine." the beta said stubbornly, the blonde let out a huff.

"Whatever you say." the two continued their walk to the elementary part.

"I just thought about something, isn't Iruka-sensei teaching right now?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"Today's an assembly today for the elementary kids, so Iruka-sensei is going to be in his room, the assembly will take up the whole day."

"Oh, that assembly." it was the one where the went over what a alpha, beta, and omega were, they didn't get into to much detail, just explained why things might be changing with older students and teachers, then talked about something else really boring.

"Yeah, I know right." they were getting closer to Iruka-sensei's room, they could see the door, but stopped, because Kakashi-sensei was standing there, looking around before slipping in "geez, what's with teachers lately." the alpha sighed walking up to the door.

* * *

"So, did you take a test?" the silver haired alpha asked after he was in the room, walking up to his mate, who was organizing papers on the desk.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Kakashi! It's only been an hour! It takes at least one or two days for a baby to convinced!"

The alpha put up his hands in defense "sorry, just wondering." he put his hands down "geez, you sure you aren't pregnant, or are those just your hormones..." the alpha muttered under his breath, earning a glare from the omega.

Iruka huffed "alphas..." he mumbled, putting papers in a nice stack on his desk.

"Well...since we are still waiting for results..." Kakashi moved closer, pushing the omega up against the chalk board "how about we go another round umm?" he whispered into the others ear.

"Kakashi!" Iruka tried to protest, but he stopped his words when the alpha licked his neck "what is with you? You've been super horny all day."

"Must be the spring air." as you get older, and spring comes along, older omegas, betas, and alphas will start giving off a pheromone that they are ready to reproduce. Usually, spring, was mostly the time omegas gave it off and in summer alphas did, so, this was surprising for Iruka, he didn't expect the alpha to give it off so soon.

He let out another moan when he felt Kakashi's cold hand go up his shirt to play with his nipple, but then, suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"C-come in." Iruka said, pushing the alpha roughly away, damn, Kakashi forgot how strong omegas could be. To his surprise Naruto walked in with Kiba, he gave a smile "hello boys, how may I help you?"

"Um, Kiba has some stuff to ask you, about, um, kids..." the blonde alpha said, making Iruka look shocked.

"W-well, what about kids?" he asked looking at Kiba who looked off to the side nervously, the brunette smiled, putting a hand on the younger shoulder "how about you and me have a little privacy." he offered, Kiba nodded, the omega smiled one more time before giving a strict look to the other two "all alphas out of the room."

The blonde looked shocked "b-but Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto." the brunette gave his best teacher voice, making the alpha give in.

"Ugh, fine." the blonde mumbled, slumping his way to the door, out of the room, while Kakashi leaned against the desk.

"You too Kakashi." as much as the omega really wanted the silver haired male to hear this stuff, Kiba was probably a little bit intimidated by the other alphas seeing how his wasn't there, oh, yeah, Shino wasn't with them, where was he? Also, its not normally a topic teenagers like to talk about.

"Fine..." Kakashi gave in walking out with arms crossed, even though he would have put up more of an argument, but since Iruka wasn't the happiest with him at the moment, it's best if just does what the omegas says. It's funny, alphas think they have the most control.

The two alphas stood outside the classroom, Kakashi leaned against the wall, arms crossed, his one eye shut. Naruto tired to do the same, though, really wanted to know what they were talking about in there.

"Hey, ah, Kakashi-sensei, what are they talking about?" the blonde finally asked.

"Stuff we wouldn't understand." the older alpha answered with his one eye still closed.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"We are alphas, it's not really in out nature to understand what they are talking about."

"I still don't understand."

"Look kid, alphas aren't born with those natural instincts about child raising, it will take us a lot of time to catch on. Alpha instincts are mostly to protect your mate, your children, and your pack."

"Oh, I see, I guess." the two stood in silence for a while.

"Iruka might be pregnant." Kakashi randomly said, making the other jump.

"W-what?" Naruto was still to young to smell the scent of the pheromone.

"Yup, we're thinking about having a baby." when the blonde didn't answer the alpha looked over at him to make sure he's okay "what's wrong?"

"Iruka-sensei...pregnant..." Naruto started feeling dizzy and his throat became dry.

"You okay kid?" Kakashi asked, raising one of his eyebrows "you know that's what happens when you mate..." the alpha said before the other younger alpha passed out "oh come on, it's not that bad of a thing."

* * *

Naruto woke up, with his head throbbing, his body felt weak and useless. He looked around trying to figure out where he was, but when he saw Kabuto he knew he was probably in the nurses office.

Ounce the omega noticed that he was awake he smiled "about time you woke up, I was starting to get worried that we might have to take you to the hospital."

"W-what happened?" all he could remember was standing with Kakashi-sensei, and he told him-!

"You passed out, probably from dehydration, and have you been eating well, you look a little thin." the omega asked concerned. Even though Naruto has been feeling better now that Gaara was back in his life, he may or may not have made it a habit of not eating as much.

"Y-yeah, of course!" he lied giving a smile, but then hissed in pain when his head throbbed again, lying back down onto the bed.

"You also did fall pretty hard, thankfully it's nothing too serious."

"What time is it anyway?"

"It is currently three-thirty."

"Schools already over?!"

"Yes, that's why I was starting to get worried, oh, and there were two people waiting for you to wake up, I believe one was Kiba and I'm not sure who the other one was."

"Oh, I see," he really didn't want to ask who the second one was because he was too afraid to be disappointed "sorry for keeping you so late sensei."

"Its quite alright, I need to finish up some work anyway. You should try to get some rest and drink water some water." he handed a cup to the younger. The alpha took it, taking a few sips, thinking about what Kakashi-sensei told him.

Then, he started putting pieces to a puzzle together, Orochimaru-sensei and Kabuto-sensei mated together, and Kakashi said _"that's what happens when you mate."_ he choked on the water, coughing it up.

"Is everything alright?" the omega asked.

"Y-yeah, yeah! Everything is fine!" he said nervously, smiling, drinking more of the water.

 _'That means Kabuto-sensei could be...'_ the alpha would have finished his thoughts, but passed out for a totally different reason.

* * *

 **ha i find myself funny because i was like "i will not make these characters OOC!" then yeah, shouldn't have jinxed myself XD**

 **so yeah...**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times. **

Chapter 13 Reality Hits! Feeling The Aggravation Again?

The blonde walked to school slowly, thinking about how reality is a bitch, and he was also thinking about who else could have come to visit him, maybe Sasuke or Sakura? No, Kabuto-sensei said it was someone he doesn't know, he knew them. Could it really be Gaara? But why?He let out a sigh, he's over thinking, which is odd for him. As he was walking, he saw Sasuke walking in front of him, looking more emo then ever.

 _'Geez, he's taking this Sakura thing a little bit too far. Honestly, he deserves it.'_ the blonde alpha thought before running up to the other.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I need to tell you something!"

"I don't care, leave me alone."

"Sakura's pregnant!" that's when the black haired alpha stopped, looking back at him with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"Kidding! Kidding! But now that I have your attention!" the other alpha rolled his eyes, thinking it wasn't anything important "Iruka-sensei might be pregnant!" Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"What?!"

"That was my reaction!"

"With who's?!"

"Who else do you think? Kakashi-sensei's! They've been together for like years!"

"Wow, I just...didn't think...wow."

"I know right."

"Anyway, I heard that you passed out yesterday, what was that all about?" the blonde rubbed the back of his head with his hand, smiling nervously, not wanting to say "because reality is a bitch".

"O-oh, you know, not eating a-"

"You not eating? I thought I'd never see the day."

"Y-yeah..."

"Why haven't you been eating?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, you are my friend, and friends worry about friends, a-"

"Sasuke, I swear, if this is to get me buttered up to help you spy on Sakura, it's not working." the other alpha let out a sigh.

"Okay, fine, you caught me, but seriously, why haven't you been eating? That's very unlike you."

"J-just became a bad habit, I guess."

"A bad habit? When did you s-"

"Oh! Won't you look at the time! We have to get to homeroom! See ya!" the blonde ran off, Sasuke didn't feel like chasing after him, so just let out a sigh.

"Idiot." he muttered, walking into the school.

* * *

Naruto sat in his science class, not paying attention, tapping his pencil against his binder, still refusing to lay a finger on the table. His mind wondered, thinking about Gaara, wondering if he was okay. Then, he started going into panic, what if he was in heat and wasn't there, and some other alpha came and mated with him? What if some other alpha was marking over his scent right? What if Gaara was being raped at this very moment and he wasn't there to protect the omega? He'd break both his promises!

He started feeling the same aggravation he did on the first day of school, which oddly felt like along time ago. The aggravation started building up inside of him, he needed to see Gaara, right now! Out of anger that suddenly bubbled up inside of him, he flipped the table over, causing a few people to gasp and others to scream.

Orochimaru shot around "Uzumaki!" Naruto ran up to the older alpha, putting his hands together, giving his best puppy dog face.

"Please, please! Orochimaru-sensei! I need to check on my mate to see if he is alright! Please, please let me go! I'll do anything." the older let out a sigh, the blonde must be desperate if he was calling him "Orochimaru-sensei" and not that other nickname. Even though he doesn't fall for the puppy dog act, he knows what's wrong with the younger alpha, and if he keeps him here any longer, things could get worse.

"Fine, I'll write you a note. If you don't know where your mate is, ask the front desk, and show them this note." he said after he got done writing it.

"Thank you so much Orochimaru-sensei!"

"Yeah, yeah." the older swatted him away, the younger bolted out of the room, going to the front desk. Ounce he was at the front desk, he noticed it was Kabuto-sensei.

 _'Geez, doesn't this guy ever get a break?'_ the blonde couldn't help but feel bad, since the school was running out of staff, the omegas been doing everything.

"Oh, hello Naruto, may I help you something?"

"Yeah." he handed the note to the other behind the desk.

"You need to see your mate huh? May I ask his name?"

"Gaara." the omega looked through some papers.

"He's in room 420, show the same note to the teacher." Naruto nodded, about to take off, but stopped.

"So...Kabuto-sensei...have you been feeling...well lately?" the silver haired male raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like feeling a tired or maybe a little bloated?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing! Thanks again Kabuto-sensei!" the blonde took off, leaving the omega very confused.

"Um, okay then."

* * *

The young alpha stood in front of room 420, looking inside, seeing Gaara sitting at a row, with no one around him, probably afraid to get near him. Thankfully, the red head didn't notice him yet. He took a deep breath in, then knocking on the door. The teacher opened it, that's when the red head saw him, and when he did he let out a sigh, face slamming onto the table. The teacher read over the note.

"Oh, I see, and who would your mate be?" Naruto pointed at Gaara, making the teacher become baffled "u-um, alright then, please have a seat next to him." the blonde happily sat down next to the omega.

"Don't I see enough of you already?" the red head asked, placing his cheek in his palm of his hand, Naruto only laughed and smiled. Both didn't talk to each other that much because the teacher was writing down notes, and so was Gaara. Naruto tried to pay attention or understand, but this was advanced math!

 _'Ugh! Out of all the classes Gaara had to be in, it had to be math!'_ the blonde thought, placing his chin at the edge of the desk, rubbing his head.

"What is it you're struggling with idiot." the red head mumbled, moving closer to him, making Naruto blush.

"H-huh?"

"I'm trying to be nice and help you, don't make me change my mind, what are you struggling with?" the blonde was shocked, Gaara was, helping him?

"E-everything I guess." the red head let out a sigh.

"You really are helpless aren't you, it's simple." he moved even closer to Naruto, the blonde inhaled the others scent, noticing that he could barely smell his anymore. When an alpha or beta bonds their scents together and haven't mated yet, their scent can slowly start to go away, only when they mate do their scents become permitted. This causes the alpha or beta to be paranoid because they can sense their scents fading.

He would have bit on Gaara's neck right then and there, but, he had a feeling the omega wouldn't like that, so held himself back, he'll have to do it later, when they are alone, or out of sight.

* * *

Naruto had spent the whole day with Gaara, which he was great full for and really happy about, but that meant he didn't have lunch with his friends, well, today he only had lunch with Kiba, still, Shino still wasn't at school, making the blonde have an uneasy feeling.

Plus, he's been holding back from biting Gaara's neck all day, though, now he wasn't so sure if he could keep control. They were walking out of school, he was behind the red head, watching from the back, having the urge to pounce, that's when he did. Without any warning, the red head was pushed down onto the ground, being flipped over by the other male, looking into the sky blue eyes that gave him a apologetic look.

"Gaara..." the blonde whispered, leaning down, kissing a part of his neck, then sucking. He put his hands on the others shoulders, trying to find the strength, suddenly feeling weak, to push the other off. When he felt teeth on his skin that's when he found strength, pushing the other off him by his shoulders, then felt a sharp pain on his neck. Taking his hand, the red head placed his fingers on the area were it hurt, noticing there was blood on his finger blonde spit out the skin he had in between his teeth, looking horrified. Crawling over slowly to the red head on the floor "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

The omega looked confused "what are you talking about?"

"I-I hurt you," Gaara was amazed by the look of sadness on the alphas face "here, let me help you." Naruto sucked on the wound, cleaning up the blood. The red head had to hold back a moan and cursed himself for how much he was enjoying it.

"That's gross." the red head bluntly commented when the other pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Gaara, please forgive me, I will never hurt you again, I promise!" the omega looked at him, then let out a sigh.

"Fine, you can do it." he said, giving the alpha access to the other side of his head.

"Huh?"

"I give you permission to bond our scents, as long as it will keep you from pouncing on me again." the blondes eyes lit up, smiling brightly, somehow, just somehow, Gaara was coming to love that smile.

"Alright!" Naruto said happily, sucking the skin before biting slowly, pulling away when his job was done "but I do promise, I won't hurt you ever again! And I'll do anything to make it even!"

"Yeah, yeah." the red head stood up, dusting off, Naruto followed, standing up, and following the red head, really close next to him. Gaara picked up his fist and lunched it at the blondes shoulder.

"Ow!" the alpha said, and he could have sworn he'd seen a small smile on the shorter males lips.

"There, now we are even."

"Yeah, but I bit off a piece of skin, not break your arm." the alpha mumbled, making Gaara smile, and, this time, Naruto was sure he saw it. He took the omegas a hand, stopping him "though, we should get that patched up." the red head separated their hands.

"It's just a little wound."

"Come on, it will only take a few seconds, I'm pretty sure Kabuto-sensei is still at the front desk." the blonde re-took the others hand, pulling him back towards the school. Gaara was so surprised and hated the fact, that he liked the feeling of the alphas hand, and hated himself even more for not wanting to let it go.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :)!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times. **

Chapter 14: Shino Back! Kiba Not?

The alpha walked up to the school happily, smiling like an idiot he was. Even though he was still mad at himself about what he did to Gaara, he still got to hold the omegas hand, and, the best part, he didn't even try to fight! Was Gaara...really warming up to him?

While the blonde was walking, he was stopped by someone he hadn't expected, Shino. The other alpha stood in front of him, looking down at him, making Naruto feel small.

"H-hey S-shino! W-where have you been?"

"That doesn't matter, have you seen Kiba?" the brunette asked, Naruto could have sworn he heard a bit of panic in the others voice.

"No, I-I haven't." he said "maybe he stayed home today, or something."

"Great..." Shino mumbled.

"Eh, don't worry, I'm pretty sure it's nothing, and he could be just running late." the blonde assured, the other alpha just shrugged and continued his walk to school, Naruto quickly caught up to him "but seriously dude, where have you been?"

"I was in runt."

"Runt? What is that?"

"I don't really understand it myself."

Runt is like a heat for alphas, though slightly different. The cause of runts are from not having enough sex, but if their mate is pregnant, they don't normally go into it, because they understand their mates position. During runt, the alpha will be aggressive, angry, their behavior will be animal like, they need their mates to be there, to help them. They won't be so aggressive if their mates are somewhere around them, not necessarily in the same room, but somewhere around them. In Shino's case, that wasn't what happened. He was at his house, while Kiba was at school, so, basically, he was in his room, wanting to claw his eyes out, and stressing over the fact that his pregnant mate was by himself. He was in so much pain, because during runt, they will go into knot at least ten times, knots are very painful for alphas, because their penis swells and they cum slowly, if they try to make themselves cum faster it will only hurt them. That's what Shino has been through the past two days.

"O-oh, I see."

"Have you ever tried making yourself cum even though you can't Naruto?" Shino asked bluntly.

"N-no."

"Good, don't."

* * *

Sadly Naruto couldn't spend the whole day with Gaara like he did yesterday, there is no way he could act out how he felt yesterday well enough to make Orochimaru let him go again, plus, he has a lot of homework now because of leaving.

"Uzumaki...can you please stop tapping before I give you more homework." the older alpha growled. The blonde snapped out of his thoughts, and stopped tapping on his binder, without saying anything. He doesn't care if he has to slouch over until the end of the year, he's not laying a hand on that table ever again "thank you, now class, pull out the textbook from inside the table and place it on top." everyone in the class did what they were told.

"Yeah, I wouldn't put your stuff on top of the table, trust me." Naruto whispered to the kid next to him, making Orochimaru roll his eyes.

* * *

At lunch, it was strange, the blonde sat by himself, sure, that's what has been happening for the past few days now, but, things where getting cleared up between him and his friends, the only people he had lunch with today was Kiba, but he's gone, Sasuke, but he's been acting more emo then ever, Sakura, hanging out with her new mate, Shino, he's probably upset about Kiba not being here, and Sai, to be completely honest, he has not seen Sai in a while, he's actually almost forgotten about him. So, the alpha just sat down, looking at his tray of food, life has never been so grim.

"You know, you're just wasting food like that." a voice said, making him jump slightly. Right next to him was the red head that he had been longing to see.

"Gaara!" the alpha smiled, latching himself to the others waist, like a leech, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, now let go before you make me spill my lunch." the omega said, making Naruto let go, and Gaara sat down next to him "plus, you should eat, you're getting thin."

"So...you're worried about me?" Gaara blushed slightly, can't believing he's actually caring, but kept his cool.

"Just shut up and eat." he said, as he put a bit of rice in his mouth.

"Admit it! You're worried about me!"

"Shut up."

"Ha! You can't even argue!"

"If you don't shut up and eat, I will hit you again, this time though, I won't hold back." Gaara gave a glare, making the alpha give in, and pick up his chopsticks, stuffing his face.

Both sat in silence for a while, but, of course, the blonde broke the quietness "hey, Gaara," he decided this was the best time to ask the other if he was the one who was at the nurses office when he passed out.

"What?"

"Were you-"

"Naruto," a voice said behind the two of them, the blonde jumped, turning around to see Shino "can I talk to you in private for a moment."

"Sure." the alpha got up and followed the other.

"I need you to come with me to Kiba's house after school." Shino said, making the blonde raise an eyebrow.

"Why? Just go yourself."

"Oh yes, what's a wonderful idea, go by myself to the persons house that I pretty much ruined their whole entire teenage life, I'm sure his parents will be delighted to see me." Naruto let out a sigh, okay, the brunette had a point, but he still didn't know why he needed to come along.

"You have a point, still, why do I need to come along."

"Because, maybe you can back me up, to look like a good person, just in case they ask...please." the blonde sighed again.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but if you do one thing for me." he glanced back over at Gaara over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I go with you to Kiba's place, and you help me get better at math, deal?"

"Deal." they both shook on it, then went their separate ways. Naruto walked back over to Gaara, before sitting down, he gave the red head a little peck on the cheek.

"I'm back." he smiled, sitting down. Ounce he was fully seated, he got jabbed in the side.

"Idiot." the red head muttered before putting rice into his mouth, while the blonde hunched over in pain, trying to catch his breath.

* * *

At the end of the day, Naruto walked next to the other alpha to the betas place. Neither talked, just walked, in fact, the blonde thinks this is the first time in a long time it's just been him and Shino, so, he really didn't know what to talk about, even if they were friends. Well, really, if it hadn't been for Kiba all those years ago, he might not even know Shino's name. Ounce at the front door of the betas place, both stood there, waiting for one of them to make a move.

The blonde looked over at the other "well...go ahead, knock."

"You do it." the alpha said bluntly.

"Why me? This is your mate!"

"Just do it." the blonde rolled his eyes and knocked on the door after a few minutes of standing Shino turned to look over at the other "okay, I regret doing this, lets go." he tried to walk but Naruto stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going! What if something is seriously wrong with Kiba? He might think you don't care."

"Of course I care."

"Okay, then show it."

"But what if-"

"Oh, come on Shino, you're a great guy, you're smart...a little strange, well, not a little, really strange, but all in all, a good guy."

"...thanks Naruto."

"You're welcome, now, are you gonna face his parents without running away." Shino nodded making Naruto clap "okay good because Kiba is the only person in the world who actually have sex with you, so if you ever want to do it again th-"

"Thank you Naruto, but I think you've motivated me enough." the brunette alpha interrupted, the blonde nodded. Both waited a few more moments before the door opened.

"May I help you boys?" asked a women who looked similar to Kiba, so they assumed that she was his mother. Just her aura could make a full grown alpha run away. The two young alphas whimpered, swallowing hard.

"Naruto, may I speak to you for a moment," he grabbed the other by the arm "excuse us for a minute." he dragged the other away and whispered "oh my God she's terrifying."

"Yeah, I know, she could probably send pervy-sage running."

"Let's just get back to the plan." the alphas walked over back to who the assumed was Kiba's mom.

"Um, hello, my name is Shino Aburame, a-and this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki, we are here to see Kiba if that is not a problem."

"Oh, I see, so, which one of you was the one who pretty much ruined my sons teenage life." Kiba's mom growled.

"It was him." Naruto pointed to Shino quickly "I-I'm just a friend, but I assure you, Shino is a really great guy, I-I mean he's not one to make mistakes a-"

"Not one to make mistakes?" the brunette women repeated.

"Y-yeah! T-that's why I was shocked to find out he got Kiba pre-"

"Oh my God Naruto, shut up!" that was the first time the blonde had ever heard any emotion in the others voice.

"Umm, I see, well then, he's in his room, I'll take you there," the women stepped aside to let the two in, the alphas went inside and took off there shoes before following the women around the house, then stopping at a door "he's in here, make sure not to mess his life anymore." she said before walking away. When they opened the door, Kiba was sleeping on his bed with Akamaru laying down in front of the bed, growling when he saw Shino.

"Does everything in this house hate me?!" Shino asked nobody in particular, waking Kiba up.

The brunette rubbed his eye tiredly "Shino? Naruto? What are you two doing here?" the alpha walked over to his mate, to join him on the bed, stepping over the dog to sit down next to him, taking the tanner males hand, rubbing it softly.

"I was worried about you obviously."

"Well, I was worried about you too! Where were you the past few days?"

"It's really a long story, but, why are you worried about me?" the alpha placed his hand onto his lovers stomach, loving how warm his palm felt.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you always have to worry about me, I can take care of myself, plus, we're mates, we're suppose to worry about each other." the beta leaned in kissing the alpha on the lips.

"Aww." Naruto couldn't help but say, it was really amazing to see Shino open up to someone, seeing how the brunette was always so secretive. He wondered if he'll ever be able to be like that with Gaara. The two must have forgotten he was there because Shino returned the kiss, only rougher, then pushed the beta onto the bed, towering over him. The blonde took that as his cue to leave. "I'm just gonna leave." he whispered, but stopped.

Akamaru jumped halfway onto the bed, bit Shino's butt, making the brunette break the kiss and hiss in pain, barking at him, chasing him off the bed and out of the room, maybe even the house, then, trotting back happily like he was proud of his work, jumping on the bed with his owner. Naruto and Kiba just looked at each before they started bursting out laughing. A few minutes later, Shino peeked his head in the room.

"Can I come in now?" the alpha said meekly like a child being told not to come into a room until he was told. Kiba smiled, trying not to laugh, and waved him to come inside. He sat down on the bed, only earning a growl from Akamaru, but the beta calmed the dog down.

"Well...I think I should get going." Naruto said about to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Naruto," Shino stopped him, making the blonde turn around "your tutoring begins on Thursday." the alpha gave a big grin, and a thumbs up.

"You got it! See ya two!"

"Bye Naruto." he heard Kiba, as he shut the door to the room, giving the two a little privacy, well, with Akamaru in there, he's pretty sure him and Kiba won't be doing anything.

* * *

The blonde walked the half empty streets, not really wanting to go home, so he might as well go get something to eat.

 _'Oh, and I should go to Iruka-sensei's place!'_ after he found out about Iruka might be pregnant. _'Okay, so food, and then Iruka-sensei's!'_ he went to the ramen place and ordered a bowl, ounce he was finished, he paid.

"Only one bowl today Naruto?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, there is some place I have to get to." he said before leaving. The alpha walked to his sensei's apartment, knocking on the door, only to realize, that it was unlocked. He pushed it open slowly "Iruka-sensei, are you home?" the blonde's jaw dropped ounce he was inside. His sensei was sitting on the couch, drinking a whole thing of whiskey straight from the bottle, while smoking a cigarette. Now, the drinking didn't surprise him, but the smoking did."I-Iruka-sensei?" he asked, thinking maybe he had the wrong apartment "s-so, are you pregnant?"

The omega took another big sip of whiskey, then inhaled another cigarette, huffing out smoke, standing up, walking over to the blonde, holding the pregnancy test up to his face, pointing at the results.

"Negative bitches!" the older said smiling, pushing the test in the others hand before walking out of the apartment "wooh!" he shouted throwing his hands up in the air, walking to where ever. Naruto was so confused to what just happened, he looked at the test now in his possession, sure enough, there was an obvious negative sign.

Then he remembered about what Kiba told him about pregnancy tests "ew!" he said, throwing it onto the floor, whipping his hands on his shirt.

* * *

 **i think im hilarious  
**

 **so yeah...**

 **anyway XD**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, betaIzumo, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times. **

Chapter 15: How NOT To Spend Your Saturday! Trying To Understand?

Now that Naruto thought about it, he hadn't really talked to Sakura in awhile, probably because she's been hanging around her knew mate, that Benato guy. Ugh, it was Saturday and he had nothing to do, no one to hang out with, what he's been doing for the past hour is watching the ceiling fan turn slowly. He could finish his homework that Orochimaru-sensei gave him, nah, the ceiling fan was more interesting, even more interesting then TV apparently.

After a while he became even more bored and decided that it be best to go for a walk, or do something, maybe he'll run into one of his friends, or better, Gaara. Smiling, the blonde stood up, got dressed, then walked out the door, locking it behind him. Saturdays were always so busy in the village because everyone was busy with school, now though, it was a time to be free.

While walking, he stopped, looking at something that was priceless. Sasuke was crouched down behind a bush, looking at none other then Sakura and Benato. Naruto let out a huge huff.

"Oh my God! Sasuke let it go! Don't you know that song "only know your lover when you let her go"!" instead of getting a response, the other alpha turned to look at him, giving the blonde a perfect view of his bugs under his eyes, placing on finger over his lips, hissing "sshhh!" at him. Naruto rolled his eyes "Sasuke, how long have you been following them?" the blonde alpha asked, crouching down next to him.

Sasuke's eye twitched, forcing them open "a week." he responded like it was normal.

"A week?!" Naruto shouted making Sasuke hiss at him again "dude! I thought that it was creepy before, but now, now it's just insane!"

"I have to find something bad about this guy." the blonde looked over at the alpha and omega.

"Well, have you?"

"No, because he's so God damn perfect! He's everything Sakura wants, and I'm, I'm not. I can't win her back, it's pointless, I guess you're right, I should give up..." wow, Naruto has never heard the other talk like this, maybe he really did like Sakura.

"Maybe you just need to find out what she wants."

"How do I do that?"

"Uh I don't know, find out what girls want in guys?"

"How?"

"Simple, chick flicks."

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Shikamru asked as he sat on the blonde's couch with Shino, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, and Lee.

"Alphas, I have brought you all here because none of us understand omegas and betas, which is keeping us from getting mates, so, I gathered us here to try to understand. Any questions?" Shino raised his hand "yes Shino?"

"What am I doing here again? I already have a mate."

"Yeah, yeah, stop rubbing it in."

"Plus, aren't chick flicks for like...girl omegas and betas?" Shikamru pointed out lazily.

"Yes, but I know who half of you like and they're all girls."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! I have my relationship under control!"

"Sure you do."

"Okay, enough talking, lets get started. I have three movies we can watch." Naruto showed the covers to the alphas on the couch before popping one into the DVD player then sitting down in front of an area where he could see the TV.

* * *

"I don't get it," Shikmaru said switching the TV off "she liked that one guy who treated her like shit, when she was dating the other guy who loved her more then he loved himself, but she still ended up marrying the guy who treated her like shit?"

"Well, it makes sense," Naruto said "he changed for her."

"No he didn't."

"Yeah he did."

"When?"

"In that one scene at the park at night."

"The where he slapped her?"

"Then kissed her!"

"That doesn't mean he changed!"

"Yes it does!"

"How?!"

"Because-! Wait, are we seriously fighting about a chick flick?"

"...I think we were..."

"That's just sad..."

"It's even more sad that we are seven alphas watching chick flicks." Shino added in.

"You're just salty because we interrupted you having sex with Kiba." Shino didn't say anything back "yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

"Okay," Sasuke turned off the second movie "let me get this straight, she died in the end for a guy she barely even knew because she claimed to love him? But why?"

"I don't think these movies are helping..." Neji said.

"No! She died in the end because she knew him right? Or was that the other guy?" Lee asked.

"That was the other guy! So why would she die for someone she thinks she loved when someone else already loves her?!"

"Ugh! Why are girls so confusing?! What do they want from us?!" Shikamru shouted out.

"Yeah, you guys are doomed, me and Shino don't need to worry about this." Naruto and Shino fist pumped.

* * *

By the third movie, everybody had fallen asleep because it was about three hours long and was extremely boring. Naruto was the first to wake up, looking at the TV seeing the ending credits, he then looked at the clock, it read one-thirty am. He sighed laying his head back down on the floor.

"...did we really waste an entire Saturday watching chick flicks?" Shikamru asked, making everyone else groan as they slowly let the realization set in.

"Apparently so." Lee responded standing up off the couch.

"And it only made us more confused about girls." Chouji added in.

"Yeah, sorry guys, I thought this would help." Naruto apologized.

"Well, at least you tried." Sasuke sighed out, then the room went silent for a few minutes.

"...have any of you realized that Shino lost his virginity out of all of us." Shikamru said randomly, making everyone look at the brunette alpha.

"Yeah, how did you exactly loose you your virginity before us?" Naruto asked, Shino didn't say anything.

"I bet he drugged Kiba." Chouji said like Shino wasn't even there.

"Probably."

"Totally."

"That's exactly what happened."

"I mean...if Shino can get laid then it's not impossible for all of us. So don't give up hope guys!" Shino let out a huff.

"But seriously dude, how did you do it?" everyone went silent so they could hear, the tension was building up, as they all waited for Shino to reveal his secret.

"Do all really want to know?" he asked making them nod their heads "...Aburame charm." everyone sighed in disappointment.

"I bet that he's a robot that somehow how actually has feelings and emotions to get Kiba to sleep with him."

"That's a perfect explanation!"

"What have you done with the real Shino?!"

"All you virgins just don't want to admit I was able to get a mate before any of you."

"Exactly."

* * *

Kakashi stood in the hospital, his face was pressed against the glass, gazing into the room full of babies, waiting to be given to their parents. Sadly, he wasn't here for his own baby, or really anyone's, the only reason he was in the hospital in the first place was because Izumo and Kotetsu just had their first baby a few minutes ago. After watching from the corner of the room Izumo push that thing out of him, Kakashi thanked the Gods he was an alpha.

Now that horrifying/beautiful experience was over, the alpha decided to walk around until he came across the room with a dozen babies in it, making him want one himself. It's funny how things change, when he was a teenager, the only thing he cared about was getting a mate, not thinking of babies because he really didn't want one, at the time, he thought that babies were annoying things that pooped every five minutes, and demanded your full attention, they still are those things, but, now he's literally on his knees begging for a baby.

"Geez, if you want a baby so much you might as well go steal one." Iruka's voice came out of no where, making Kakashi look over to where his omega was standing "since when have you been so crazy about babies?"

"...when you not been crazy about baby's?" Iruka rolled his eyes, walking over and kissing his lover on the lips, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the other waist while the omega place his on the alphas neck "come on Ruka, lets have our own tiny human." the brunette chuckled slightly at his lovers description of a baby.

"How about we change the subject? Did you hear that Raidou and Genma are leaving for awhile?"

"That's because they're having their baby soon." Kakashi said loudly.

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Didn't know!" the silver haired male sighed, laying his head on top of the others.

"I want a baby."

"I know, I know."

"Why can't we have one?"

"Because I don't want to be the only one in the delivery room."

"I'll be right there by your side."

"Please, you're never on time for anything."

"But I would be for this!"

"Umm, that's what you said the last fifty times."

"I mean it this time really!"

"Okay, how about I make a deal with you," Iruka looked deep into his eyes "if you can do two things 1: learn to be on time and 2: learn how to handle kids without crying, then we will have a baby, deal?" that didn't sound too incredibly hard.

"Deal." Kakashi smirked, knowing fully well he'll win this bet, and he'll finally be a dad.

"Alright then, there's a new day care opening next week, I'm sure they'd love your help." Iruka gave a challenging smirk as well, knowing he'd win, and, not having to have any kids.

Let us see who will be the victor in the end.

* * *

 **WHAT A CATCH WHAT A CATCH DOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
**

 **okay im sorry**

 **so yeah...**

 **i tried to come up with some classic chick flick stories, but i think they both sound the same XD but that's every chick flick i watched xD and just a far warning, that i am very sleepy so if things don't make sense that's because i am like drunk when im tired XD like one time i was really tired and i was like at this hotel, there was this really hot guy i bumped into, and the first thing i say to him is "you're pretty." yeah...**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 16: Unknown Feeling! Challenging To A Fight?

Gaara was feeling more annoyed then before, and it wasn't because he was on his month, male omegas and betas don't have menstruation, or periods, they have something like it, but it's in a way different. The red head just couldn't shake off the fact that he was actually being nice to that, that blonde idiot! Letting him actually touch him, kiss him, it pissed Gaara off. He would have killed any alpha that dare do anything like that. Something was changing, and he didn't like it.

Though the thing that annoyed him more then anything, was the fact he didn't want to hurt the alpha. He liked it when they kissed, the feeling he got when their lips felt warm and loving, it pissed him off. Gaara tried to keep his calm as he walked to school, though, the anger still boiled inside of him.

"Gaara!" he heard someone shout his name, knowing who it already was, that blonde idiot. The alpha hugged from him behind, smiling against his neck. Gaara took one of the others arms, throwing him over his shoulder onto the ground roughly.

The blonde grunted as he landed on his back "ow..." he hissed out, looking up at the omega who was now towering above him.

"Don't think you can do that," Gaara said in his usual monotone, though, somehow, the tone was darker "because remember, you still haven't fought me." the blondes heart started racing.

"G-gaara..." the blonde was paralyzed, never have he been so petrified to move in his life.

"Meet me after school and we'll finally end this." the omega said, walking away. Naruto wanted to shout something, but couldn't say anything, he was just so confused, what did he do?

* * *

Naruto still couldn't get that scene out of his head, it just kept playing like it was on repeat. He's never been so scared in his life, especially by an omega, well, that's not completely true, Iruka could be pretty terrifying when he was in motherly mode. The funny thing was, that the blonde just noticed was, alphas were suppose to be the dominant ones, the ones out of the three dynamics to be feared and respected, though, they weren't quite as terrifying as an angry omega, interesting how he just noticed this, too bad he had to figure that out the hard way. As he walked to his third-period, the pervy-sage came out of nowhere, stopping him.

"Naruto," his voice was strict "come with me too my office." the sage said, turning around, walking down the hall, the blonde shrugged, but followed anyway. In the office, Jiraya sat down behind the desk while the blonde sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"What is it pervy-sage?"

"I've been hearing rumors that Gaara had challenged you to a fight, is this true?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Don't go."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because don't you remember what he did? He almost killed two senior alphas!"

"Doesn't matter, I can take him." the blonde smiled, but the sage only shook his head.

"No, no you can't Naruto. I don't care what you think, you can't, just listen to me for once, he'll kill you, trust me on that." the older alpha would never say it out loud, but, he cared about the blonde, and didn't want to see him hurt. Naruto sighed standing up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to listen. As much as I don't want to fight him, and I really don't, I just have to, so I can fulfill my promise." Jiraya sighed out, knowing very well the teen did not give up easily when he made promises and was going to make them happen.

"Alright, fine, I'll let you go, on one condition, I can go with you." the blonde shook his head.

"No, I have to do this by myself."

"Naru-"

"It will be fine sensei, I promise I won't die!" the blonde gave a thumbs up and huge grin from the doorway before slipping out. Jiraya would have chased after him, but his gut told him to just carry out the boys wishes. Banging his fist against the table, gritting his teeth, fighting back tears, knowing, this maybe the last he'd ever see that smiling face.

Even though killing was illegal, if it is over a mate, or in this case, if an omega and alpha fight for the omega to be claimed, then charges weren't pressed, because it was really all part of nature, there's not much the law can do because it happens more often then people think, they might spend sometime in jail, it really all depends on the circumstances. So, if Naruto does die, then the omega would get off with nothing. It's extremely rare, for an alpha to kill an omega in a fight, why would they? The whole point of the fight was to claim them and they can't do that if they're dead. Omegas don't usually kill alphas anyways either, only on rare occasions does that happen, only if that alpha really gets on their nerves. Jiraya doesn't care what anyone says, omegas could be as strong as alphas when they wanted to be.

"You're such an idiot..." the sage muttered, sinking back into his seat, praying to every hokage in heaven that everything will be alright, and the blonde will come back safely. Plus, this stuff didn't normally happen until they were older, this was a fight between two teenagers, even though the omega tried to kill alphas in the past, maybe he'll go easy on the alpha. Everything should be alright.

* * *

For the rest of the day, his friends, including people he knew, and some teachers, asked him if he was really going to fight Gaara, his answer didn't change, he was going to do it, no matter what. He didn't see why everyone was being so dramatic, the red head wouldn't kill him, sure, he got on his nerves, but, he knew, that the omega also had a heart, plus, he's got a promise to make happen!

He walked down the hallway which was empty due to the fact he stayed a little bit after the bell, not realizing it rung until his teacher told him it was time to leave, the blonde was about to leave the building, when he saw Iruka-sensei.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" he smiled brightly, acting as if nothing was going to maybe happen. The brunette took his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Naruto please tell me you aren't going! Please tell me the rumors aren't really true!" male omegas usually didn't get this emotional, but Iruka couldn't help it, he piratically raised the blonde, he was like a son to him. When the alpha didn't respond, the omega shook him harder "Naruto! Are you crazy! I forbid you fr-" he was cut off by, not words, a look, a look that he does not see on the blonde often. The look of maturity. The omega pulled away "I'm sorry, i-its just, its just,"

"Motherly instinct?" Naruto implied, earning a wack on the head.

"For the last time I am nothing like a mother!" the omega shouted "and learn to brush your hair! One day you are going to get lice!" the blonde gave him a look that read 'sure, sure, not like a mother at all' making the brunette blush slightly "m-my point is, I've watched you grow up, and you're getting at that age when you don't need me anymore, i-it's just hard to except the fact that you're growing up." ah, he can still remember the day he had met Naruto for the first time.

 _Flashback Time!_

 _A twelve year old Iruka walked down the rainy streets of the village, mostly quite, odd for an Saturday. At the time, an illness was spreading that was taking the lives of most of the people, including his parents, now, he was all alone. The disease was spreading fast, so, what the village decided to do was cot the ones who showed signs of the sickness or did have it in one area, keeping them away from everyone else seeing how there wasn't a cure yet._

 _While walking down, the brunette omega had heard a sound making him halt right away ounce the noise hit his ear drum, it was the sound of a baby crying. He has always been described as a motherly person, even though he wouldn't admit it. Following the sound he came across an alleyway, in the alleyway was a women who he didn't recognize at first, but soon realized who it was. It was Kushina, the wife of the fourth hokage who had sadly died due to the illness a week ago. Her face was deadly pale with bags under her eyes, and scars on her cheeks, like she had been beaten up, she probably was, everyone in the village was going crazy, beating up the ones who looked ill, not bothering to try and help them._

 _"Ma'am!" he rushed over quickly besides her kneeling down "ma'am! Please hold on! I'll go get help!" the omega was about to leave, but she stopped him._

 _"No, please, it's too late for me." she whispered, her voice sounding like it was barely holding on "though, I do have one job for you," she held out the baby the seemed to be asleep now "I don't know you, but please, please take care of my son, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, please ensure that he's alright," Iruka took the baby from the women's hands gentle so he wouldn't disturb the child's slumber. After the baby was no longer in her reach, the red haired women's body had stopped moving._

 _"Ma'am?" the brunette whispered "ma'am?" he was going to say it a third time, but, knew she was gone. He could feel tears wanting to break out, though, held them in. Getting up, running to the nearest hospital as fast as he could. The doctors checked the baby immediately, everything seemed to be fine. They gave the blonde haired child back to Iruka, who stared at the baby. School wasn't going on due to the fact the illness had taken half the population away, but, when it did get back up again, how was he suppose to take care of a child and keep up with school? He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that he'll figure it out._

 _End of flashback!_

Iruka still doesn't know how he manged to pull that off, but, somehow he did. Now though, he wasn't looking at a poor defenseless baby, now, he was an almost full grown alpha. Naruto hugged his sensei quickly, pulling away, giving a thumbs up, smiling his famous smile.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei! I'll come back! Promise!" the alpha laughed slightly before walking away back down the hall. The brunette couldn't help but cry slightly, it was like watching your son going off to war and might not come back home, though, the teen made a promise to come back, which meant he will. So there wasn't much to worry about.

Naruto also felt like he was going off into war, everyone was certainly making it feel that way. As soon as he was outside he saw the red head with standing with his arms crossed across his chest. Ounce Gaara noticed him he unfolded his arms.

"Let's go." the omega said, walking away. Naruto followed close behind, keeping a good distance, the vibe the other was giving was not a good one. What had gotten into Gaara so suddenly? Did he do something? Something to make the omega hate him? The blonde swallowed, no, the number one question was, would Gaara actually kill him?

* * *

 **i feel like after this chapter im gonna loose a lot of followers because after the last i lost a lot...**

 **sorry for making it really dramatic and making Iruka motherly but i love motherly Iruka XD**

 **so yeah...**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i will hopefully see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading :D!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 17: The Fight! Urgent News?

Naruto, still keeping his distance, followed the omega to the same place they had their first kiss. This place meant more to the blonde then ever before, it wasn't a place just to hide from bullies anymore, and, it wasn't just somewhere he could be alone, do whatever he wanted, no, it was a lot more now. Though, this might be the last place he ever sees.

 _'No!'_ he shook his head roughly _'Gaara would never-! Would he?'_ Naruto didn't know Gaara that well, even if so, people have always acted like he was some sort of monster, that's actually how people use to betray him as well, he understands.

"Let's start this." Gaara held up his fists, getting into a fighting position, the blonde followed as well "if you win I might just let you mate with me, but, if you loose, I will end you." Naruto swallowed hard, so, he wasn't right. Even if he doesn't want to fight the red head, if it's the only way to show him he doesn't have to be alone anymore, then so be it. Gaara through the first punch, Naruto was able to block it, but barely, punches and kicks were coming at every direction, he just wasn't able to keep up, this was way worse then the fight he had with that alpha long ago. The omega was so fast, hitting him in the face and chest at lighting speed, sometimes he'd go flying, but got up despite the pain. As much as he wanted to punch or kick back, he just couldn't, he promised that he'd never hurt the omega, he didn't want to break that promise, though, he also promised to mate with Gaara. The alpha just didn't know what do. He was tossed and thrown around like a rag doll until the sun had set, only able to get in one punch the entire fight, then the omega did an uppercut, hitting him under his chin, sending him to slide across the dirt floor on his side. His body twitched in pain as he rolled onto his back.

 _'Get up!'_ the blonde told himself, trying to push his body up wards, but it wouldn't responded, only just laid there twitching _'come on! Get up!'_ suddenly, Gaara walked over to him, hovering over his body, looking with the same calm expression, then, placing his foot on top of his throat, putting on pressure, the blondes eyes went as wide as the full moon, gasping for air.

"And, too actually think someone like you could actually have the thought to dominate me, look at you, you've just been beaten by an omega. Pathetic. You're the weakest alpha I've ever met. You should be ashamed of yourself." something was different about the omegas tone of voice, more emotion was put into it, not the usual monotone. He grabbed the omegas ankle, in attempt to push him off, as the red head implied more pressure into his throat "do you know why I came to this village? Not just through some transfer program, because I was expelled. Why? Because I almost killed two alphas. The only reason I didn't kill them is because someone stopped me, but guess what? Nobody is here now, it's just you and me, there's no one here to stop me." Naruto couldn't believe it, Gaara was literally going to kill him, and, it wasn't just the tone of voice that changed, his eyes were wider, looking at him with a look he didn't know how to describe. "No matter, this fight was over from the start. Say goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki." applying more pressure, the blonde wheezed.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ he apologized to all the people he promised he would come home to, he'd broken his promise, and he also apologized to Gaara, for not being the alpha that could be with him, he was really weak. If this was anyone else, he would have gladly beaten their ass, though, this was someone who was starting to mean the world to him, he's never been or felt so weak and helpless for anyone. Now he'll never now be able to mate with Gaara, and, he'll never truly know what this feeling is. He's broken too many promises.

The teen above him put even more pressure, causing his vision to become blurry, fading in and out of darkness, all his dreams, like becoming Hokage, just seemed to fade away in that very moment, all the ones who meant the most to him faces started to also disappear into a white light. There was so much he'll never get to see or know. He'll never know what Shino and Kiba's baby will look like, if Sakura and Sasuke will actually get together, he won't get to see Hinata, Sai, Ushio, Tokito, Iruka-sensei, pervy-sage, Kakashi-sensei, Kabuto-sensei, or even that creepy old man ever again, he'll never know if any of his friends got together with the ones they wanted. Iruka-sensei will probably be angry with him. Even though he was seconds away from dying, he cracked a smile, imagining the brunette sensei giving his corpse a motherly lecture while crying. Who knows, maybe he'll meet all of them again when he's reborn, until then, he'll be watching them all closely from heaven. As his air way was completely cut off, taking his final breath, saying his lastgoodbye to everyone he knew.

Suddenly, he could breath again. He inhaled, taking in as much air as his lungs could process, then looking at Gaara. The red heads face was facing down at the ground, the only light was from the moon,making it was hard to see, but, the alpha knows he saw streaks of white coming down the paler cheek's.

"I can't do it," the omega whimpered out, falling to the ground on all fours "dammit...I just can't do it." he said in between sobs.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, slightly confused of the change of mood, but thankful to be alive.

"How can you say that? Isn't it obvious..."

"What's obvious?"

"I can't kill you idiot!" Gaara looked over his shoulder at him with tears running down his cheeks. The red head looked away "I-I don't even want to hurt you, and that's just the thing that get's me upset. I've never felt this way about anyone, the only reason I brought you out here was because I was angry that I didn't understand. I-I've just never had a friend before, or really anyone who cared about me so much. All of my life people have treated me like I was a monster, maybe they are right, maybe I am one. I don't even now what to do with myself anymore, everything's changing." the omega just broke down into tears, not even caring, he was so confused about all these emotions he was feeling all at ounce. So, Naruto was right. He understands, he understands so well.

Forcing his body up, despite the pain, he crawled onto his hands and knees, not caring if every nerve in his body was stinging. Claiming on top of the omega, so his chest laid on the others back, nuzzling his nose into the red hair, his fingers intertwined with the paler boys, using the last bit of strength to hold himself up without crashing on the teen below him.

"You know, me and you have a lot in common, more then you know." he whispered against the omegas ear "I do know what's it's like to be treated like a monster for no reason, and being alone, but, I had found people to help me through everything, when you didn't." the alpha tightened his hold on the other "Even if so, you can always count on me because I'm always going to be right by your side, not matter what, believe it." at this point, Gaara's arms and legs became weak, gently resting body on the floor of the earth, with the blonde on top of him. Naruto pressed his lips closer to the omegas ear "I think I understand what this feeling is when I'm around you, though, I don't want to say what it is because I don't want to jump to things I don't fully understand, someone once told me that wasn't good, so, I'll hold it in until I fully understand, mostly because I don't want to loose you." when the red head didn't say anything, the blonde got comfy on top of the omega, no longer able to keep his eye lids open, he was so tired. Shutting his eye lids, he dozed off into a good little nap. Gaara, as well, closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When the blonde woke up, he wasn't where he was before. His eyes, when they first opened, saw a roof of someones house, not his, he was pretty sure of that. Also, it felt like someone was rubbing...lotion on his chest. Tilting his head down slightly, the alpha saw the red head rubbing his bear chest with who knows what, then, realizing he was completely naked! With only a blanket covering his lower regions! Trying to sit up, but his chest punctured him with pain, and his arms and legs felt numb with his chest being the only part of his body that could feel. Also, his muscles felt like they were twitching.

"Stop trying to get up, idiot." the red head said, rubbing the liquid into his chest, the omega could see the curiosity and fear in the alphas eyes "Don't worry, this is just cream that helps cure injuries like bruises, cuts, and some numb the pain. So you might feel a bit strange for a few hours. It also helps calm tense molecules, that's why you're twitching." Naruto began to relax, then got tense again.

"W-wait! You undressed me!"

"Calm down, we're both guys."

"I-I mean, I-I don't mind you taking a second look..."

"No."

"See anything you liked?"

"What?"

"Nothing." rolling his eyes, Gaara rubbed more of the lotion into the blondes skin, once he was finished he stood up.

"I'll be back in an hour to check up on you, try to rest." the red head started to walk away.

"Wait!" the alpha shouted from the futon since he was unable to move his arms and upper body to sit upright.

Gaara looked over his shoulder "what is it?"

"Don't I get a kiss?" the blonde gave a very big cheeky grin.

"No."

"Huh?! That's a little unfair don't ya think?! You tried to kill me! I should at least get a kiss!" feeling guilty, but not letting it show, the red head sighed, walking back over to the blonde, pulling back on the bangs, bending down and placing a kiss on the forehead. "On the lips~" Gaara rolled his eyes, kissing the alpha on the lips for a quickly.

"Now sleep." ordered the red head before walking our of the room. Naruto laid down on the futon, shutting his eyes and smiling slyly.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure how much time passed, but it only felt like an hour before he heard the door squeak open. Thinking it was the omega, he smiled with his eyes still closed, but a beta's scent hit his nose, making him feel disappointed. His eyes shot straight open, the size of beach balls when he saw who it was.

"I-it's you!" the alpha pointed at the blonde haired girl, sitting up in panic because his body was still numb and weak, it was hard to even get the strength to sit up. The beta could easily attack him! "I-I'm sorry! I didn't honestly mean to hit him! I-It was only in defense! I swear on my life! Please don't hurt me!" the girl gave him a confused look.

"...what? No, I'm not here to hurt you." sighing in relief he laid back down "I've actually come to inform you actually." the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Inform me? About what?" the girl sat down besides him.

"About Gaara of course, since I guess you guys are like going to be mates or something. Anyway, I think it's just important you know these things because he'll probably never tell you." his ears perked up "ready for information, not even caring that a random stranger, who threatened to kill him, was telling him things about his love interest. "Basically, Gaara is a, very...complicated person, he's honestly been through a lot in his life, like for instance, when your mom was giving birth to him, she apparently died. After that, our father wanted nothing to do with him, pretty much just ignoring his existence. He separated us from him, making him live our uncle instead of with us. Up until now...I never really knew him. From what I heard, his life wasn't so good. He was an early bird, presenting as an omega when he was only in fifth grade. This caused a lot of trouble, with alphas always trying to bind there scents together and mate. It was terrible for him. And, I would like to apologize for our first introduction, I was only trying to protect Gaara. Alphas have always tried doing things to him, I was just scared." Naruto got a hint of what "things" meant, making his blood boil "But, I can see that he's in good hands." she smiled down at him.

"Huh?" he raised his eyebrow.

"You'll be good for him, I know you will. He's honestly never held back during a fight."

"He was holding back?!" Naruto never would have guessed!

The girl chuckled "yes, he was. I can see he cares about you a lot, just doesn't want to show it, he's always been stubborn like that." she looked at him deep in the eyes with a slight smile "I'll admit, you aren't the strongest alpha I've ever met, though, I do know you will help him. Will you promise me that you will help him get out of his shell?" Naruto gave a big smile.

"I promise!" the girl smiled a little wider. The door suddenly opened, reveling Gaara.

"Oh, there you are Temari, Kankuro has been looking for you." well at least Naruto now new her name.

"Guess I should go see what he needs." Temari stood up, walking past Gaara, but before she left she looked over her shoulder "don't forget our promise." Naruto nodded, the red head raised an eyebrow, confused, then shrugged it off.

Sitting down next to the blonde he looked at him with a bored expression, though, Naruto saw a hint of care in his eyes "how are doing? Are you hungry?" before the alpha had a chance to even open his mouth, his stomach answered for him, rumbling "I'll take that as a yes." he sighed looking up at the clock "your body will still be numb for another hour..."

"So are you going to feed me?" the blonde asked smirking.

"Not a chance." laughing, the alpha sat up with the strength he had, making their lips touch for a second, pulling away, smiling not his usual smile, but, a loving one "I'm always going to be there for you, you know that right?" feeling his cheeks heat up lightly, Gaara cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, now lay down, you can eat in an hour."

"Will you lay down with me?" knowing the alpha will probably only guilt trip him he sighed.

"Whatever."

"Yay!" the omega laid down next to the other, getting underneath the covers, with his head on the alphas chest, closing his eyes. Naruto blushed amazing shade of red, his heart started beating really fast, loving how close they were, but getting embarrassed.

Gaara's eyes shot open "you are not getting hard..."

"Well...you didn't put the lotion on that part..."

* * *

Iruka paced back and forth in his and Kakashi's apartment, he was so worried about Naruto that he felt sick. The panic was consuming him. Should he go looking for the blonde? Is he alright? Is he even alive? The brunette tried to block out all those thoughts. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him towards a chest, causing the smell of an alpha to hit his nose.

Masked kisses ran down the side of his neck "stop worrying." a voice whispered in his ear.

Iruka sighed, leaning into the embrace "I know, I just can't help it you know?"

"Yeah," Kakashi put his shin on top of the shorter male's "moms tend to get like that." the omega narrowed his eyes.

"I am nothing like a mother!"

"Yes you are, I can't count on how many times a kids have accidentally called you 'mom'."

"Yes but it's an accident!"

"Speaking of kids." the silver haired alpha put his hands on the other stomach, rubbing slightly, Iruka sighed, about to make a comment when a knock on the door interrupted him. Walking over to the door Kakashi opened it, there was a shinobi standing there.

"Kakashi Hatake?" the shinobi asked, the alpha nodded "we have urgent news from the hokage, please come with me, we must hurry." looking over his shoulder at the brunette. The omega gave a tiny smile, mouthing 'go'. Even if he really didn't want to, he followed the shinobi, hating the bad feeling he was getting.

* * *

 **sorry if it's not very good ive been kind of in a tough spot lately but just wanted to update since i havent in a while and i really enjoy writing this story.**

 **so yeah...**

 **anyway,**

 **i really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D!**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 18: The Urgent News! Trying To Make Friends?

Kakashi arrived with the other shinobi surprisingly back at the school, going into the principles office to see a whole bunch of other people who were mostly alphas, all looking just as confused as to why they were brought here this late at night. You didn't have to be an alpha to be a shinobi, it's just mating season so a lot of omegas are probably pregnant or just had a kid. The silver haired male had trained to be a shinobi and been one for most of his life before becoming a jounin, though, somehow, decided he wanted to be a high-school language arts teacher. He can't remember why he wanted that career change, probably because of Iruka, it became harder and harder to leave the omega after a certain amount of time.

The toad sage cleared his throat, silencing the chatter "I have brought you all here because I have very bad news from the hokage. Apparently, she wasn't just going on vacation, she was looking for information and found what she was looking for. The village hidden in the rain is planning on attacking the leaf." some people gasped "they're already are going to send their best shinobi soon. We need all of you to help defend our village. So, in three weeks, you will be sent out to the border to help protect our home." every shook there head telling that they understood "now I know it maybe hard considering the fact that it's mating season and many of you probably have families, but this will keep them safe. You are all dismissed." the alpha sighed, following the heard of people out who were muttering under their breaths of what they were going to tell their families. It has been a longtime since they've been under an attack, hopefully, it won't lead to war. Things can only remain peaceful for so long.

* * *

The blonde strolled out of the school with Gaara and his usual big grin. They both got back from seeing Iruka-sensei, everyone was so relieved to see that he was alright, especially the brunette omega. He didn't glare at the red head or anything like he thought he would, instead, just a kind smile. Things seemed to be doing much better for the time, though, couldn't help but feel slightly sad. Kakashi-sensei informed them in homeroom this morning that in three weeks, he'd be going away for a while and might be back before the end of the year, but wouldn't say why.

Rumors spread quickly thought the school that there was going to be a war because all the teachers who were jounin had said the same thing. Everyone tired to ignore that. It's been along time since a war has happened. Naruto also felt bad for Iruka-sensei, considering the fact he'd be left alone for along time. He was trying to look at the bright side to things though. Like for one, he's alive! That's good!

One thing that kept playing repeat in his head was that Gaara said he's never had a friend before, he literally said that he was his friend! That made him feel so good for no reason. Maybe he could help him make more friends. Scanning the crowd, he saw two figures and smirked, grabbing the omegas wrist.

"Come on! I want you to meet some people." Gaara raised an eye.

"What?"

"You can meet my friends! Come on!" he said pulling the omega happily, Gaara struggled.

"N-Naruto! I don't think that's necessary."

"You said that you don't have too many friends!"

"I'm really good thank you, I-I don't need to." if there was one thing about him, it would be that he can be incredibly shy.

"It will be fine!"

"Naruto!" he said in a strict tone, only to be ignored.

"Shino! Kiba!" the blonde shouted while dragging the other.

"Hey Naruto." the beta said, slightly confused at the sight.

"Kiba, Shino, this is my mate Gaara, well, not technically mate, but still." the red head faces the dirt floor unsure of what to say. At first, Kiba didn't know what to say, but gave a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Kiba and this is my mate Shino." he held out his hand for the other to shake. The red head hesitated for a second, but shook the one named Kiba's hand, the other just nodded his head. Both Kiba and Naruto talked for a while, Gaara and Shino just stared at the ground, the red head guessed the alpha wasn't much of a talker either.

"So, how's that class you take instead of PE?"

"It's extremely boring, all you do is sit and read in the library."

"Pregnancy books?"

"Tried reading those, couldn't."

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"Make everything too damn happy." Shino would have argued, but he didn't feel comfortable talking around people he didn't know.

 _'What?'_ Gaara asked confused, was the beta really pregnant? He then realized the reason he didn't notice was because the other had a big hoodie, but he could still kind of see the outline of the bump. They all started walking, Naruto and Kiba still continued chatting about things while the alpha and omega stayed silent, both too afraid to say anything.

"How about Akamaru? How's he adjusting to all of this?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Well..." Kiba started, thinking about the last memory.

 _Flashback Time!_

 _Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru sat on the floor in the Inuzuka's living room. The dog had his head resting on his owner's stomach while Kiba watched TV and petted his dog, Shino sat in front slightly, reaching his hand out to touch his lovers stomach, only to be growled at by the dog. The alpha's furrowed his brow even more, growling back at the dog only deeper, not liking the fact that he was being told he couldn't touch his baby by a dog, reaching out for the tenth-thousandth time, only to be bit._

 _End of Flashback!  
_

Shino snorted, turning his head off to the side. That's why they're going to his house this week instead of the Inuzuka's, so he can actually spend time with his lover and his child without being attacked. He was really trying to be a responsible father, and to be quite honest, he's really happy about the betas pregnancy. The brunette doesn't know the last time he was this excited about anything.

"He's...adjusting..." the beta said, making Naruto giggle at the memory of Shino getting bit on the butt by the dog and chased out of the house. Just the way the alpha ran out so fast was hilarious! Ahh, that is defiantly going into the volt of great memories, the blonde couldn't wait to tell that story to their baby. After a while of walking, the light haired brunette tried to contain his panting, he was already exhausted. Damn, he could remember when he was fully of energy, though, that seemed to be a distant memory now. At some point, the brunette couldn't hold it in anymore, he started to wheeze, making everyone look at him. The beta blushed, looking away "I'm sorry, we can keep going."

"No." Shino answered simply.

"But-"

"Yeah, I was getting tired too, but didn't want to say anything." Naruto said grinning walking over to one of the benches near the tree, sitting down "At least you have an excuse, I'm just getting out of shape!" Kiba smiled at the blondes attempt of making him feel better. Shino took his hand and guided him over to the other bench, sitting him down first then himself. Gaara just stood there, awkwardly wondering if he should sit down or leave, but Naruto beat him too it "come on Gaara!" the blonde patted the empty spot next to him. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he knew he'd have no other choice, sat down next to the alpha.

Shino place a hand on his mates stomach, smiling, even though no one could see, the baring his face in the tanners neck, inhaling the sent, man, did he really love Kiba. The other brunette nuzzled their foreheads together, making the alpha's eyes start to feel droopy. Soon, falling asleep, as well did the beta. Naruto did the same thing, putting his face onto the omegas neck, breathing out, making the red head shiver slightly. The blonde smiled before drifting off to sleep, feeling way to comfortable. Before Gaara even noticed, he was fast asleep as well.

* * *

The red head eyes fluttered open, only to inhale and be hit with a sharp sent of an alpha. Apparently, the blonde had wrapped his arms around his waist while they were napping, keeping him in place, and was now snoring against his neck. He also felt something cool.

 _'That better not be drool.'_ the omega thought annoyed, but couldn't stay that way forever. Looking off to the side, he'd noticed the sun was setting, they must have stayed out longer then expected. He was about to wake up the alpha who was latched onto him like a starfish, when he stopped. The beta was awake as well, feeling his stomach with one hand.

He doesn't know where the voice came from, but he just randomly said out loud "you seem to have a lot on your hands." Kiba jumped slightly, not realizing the other was awake.

Smiling slightly he replied "I think you do too." the brunette looked at the alpha who was sticking to the omega like glue.

"Yeah, I know." the red head glared at the blonde.

"There is more too him than just an idiot I swear."

"Pretty hard to see." Kiba chuckled, that moment, the two alphas that were fast asleep, began to wake up slowly.

Naruto opened his eyes, wiping away the drool at the corners of his mouth, rubbing the back of his head nervously, noticing some drool on the omegas neck "s-sorry..." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." the red head mumbled, wiping the liquid off his neck. Shino and Kiba got off the bench, saying they should probably get going, waving goodbye at the two.

"Bye!" the blonde shouted and waved. The red head got off the bench as well making the blonde raise a questioning eyebrow "where are you going?"

"Home."

"H-hey! Wait for me!" he jumped off the bench after the omega, taking the paler hand into his own "Why not come over to my place?" he asked with a big grin. Gaara doesn't know what possessed him, but he just shrugged, the alpha's face light up "great! Lets go!" the blonde started leading away. Even though he didn't see it, the was a tiny smile on the omegas lips.

* * *

 **guys...my cat was looking at me from the stair case while i wrote this like 'i know what youre doing human' it was very uncomfortable...**

 **so yeah...  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i really hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D!**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 19: The Deal Is On! Getting On Time?

Naruto glared at Kakashi, Kakashi started at Naruto, this has been going on for about ten minutes, making the ramen people start to get really worried. The blonde looked like he might just kill the older alpha any second, which, he just might for how pissed he was. Why was he so pissed? It all started this morning.

 _Flashback Time!_

 _Gaara had agreed to stay the night with him, surprisingly. They didn't do anything, to the alphas dissapointment, he was giving away so many hints! Like taking off his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxers because he felt "hot"! The omega just seemed to shrug those signs off. Though, that's not what made him mad. In the morning, the two were in a really hot make-out session, that actually might lead to something else. He could literally feel the omegas skin start to heat up, like he might go into heat. Just when he thought it would happen-_

 _"Umm, this is getting good." a voice just randomly said, making the pair break their lips apart to look over at where the voice came from. There stood a silver haired jounin, in his apartment, nose deep in a porno book, with a blush and a perverted grin._

 _Naruto let out a unmanly scream, making him question his manliness, taking the covers from his futon and covering up his upper body. His bed room was literally his living room. Words seemed to be caught in his throat, how, when, what, how, how, HOW DID HE GET IN HIS APARTMENT WITHOUT HIM NOTICING?!_

 _"Kakashi-Kakashi-sensei! What the hell?!" the blonde shouted glaring. The alpha only pulled away from his book giving a friendly smile from underneath his mask._

 _"I'm sorry, not sorry, to interrupt you two love birds, but I need to borrow you for awhile." Gaara took that as a sign to leave._

 _"I'm gonna go, thank you for letting me stay the night." the red head said quickly, getting up._

 _"Gaara wait!" it was too late, the omega was already out the door._

 _End of Flashback!_

So now he's here, sitting next to the person who ruined what could have been the best moment of his life! Kakashi had dragged him out to ramen at nine-o'clock in the morning! Who does that?! Sure he may not be the most healthy person in the world but he was better than this! He didn't even know the ramen place was open this early!

"Oh come on, don't give me that look, when you were younger, you were a professional cock-blocker." the older alpha can't count how many times he's tried to ravish his omega then the young blonde walking in, protecting his sensei from the "crazy man".

Naruto growled "yeah! But that doesn't give you the right to do it!"

"Yes it does."

"How?!"

"Because I'm the sensei." the blonde growled again.

"Anyway, why did ya bring me out here?" he doesn't remember Kakashi ever buying him ramen, unless he wanted something.

"I've come to ask you a favor."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I need you to help me get on time." the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Y'know, start to get on time for things."

"Sorry, can't help you." was all the blonde said as he dug into his bowl of ramen.

"What? Why not?"

"Because that's like asking to help find a unicorn, it's impossible, and I'm not wasting my Saturday doing something like that!"

"Maa, come on, I really need some help."

"Nope, not going to happen." Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I guess I do have one thing that might convince you..." the younger alpha looked up.

"Um, and what would that be?"

"I'll teach you how to get laid." Naruto had to think about this one, waste his Saturday or never get laid, waste, waste his Saturday or never get laid, the answer seemed quite clear.

"Fine...I'll help you..." he groaned out.

"Great!" the older alpha smiled "We'll make it a deal." he held out his hand for the other to take.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." they shook on it "Okay! For our first start of training! You meet me back here in two hours!"

"Two hours? Umm, I think I could make it on time."

"Well we'll see about that..."

* * *

 _'It's been four hours! Where the hell could he even be?! How is he always late?! What the fuck does he do?!'_ Naruto thought angrily as he sat on the stool of the ramen place. He knew he should have never agreed to do this! Ugh! Why is he so stupid?!

Right out of no where, the silver haired sensei appeared, sitting in the seat next to him. His hair was even more a mess and his mask was barely even on correctly. Plus, the smirk he had on his face made his stomach tingle with uneasiness.

"Sorry I'm late. I was attending to some business..." the blonde was baffled.

"Wha-wha-what the hell?! You know how long I've been sitting here?! Where the hell where you?! What where you even doing?!" the older alpha let out a lazy sigh, putting his arms behind his head.

"Just doing something you couldn't do." Naruto at this point didn't even want to know.

"Well you failed your training. Now tell me, how do I get Gaara to sleep with me?!"

"Wow, wow, wow, hold up here kid, I'm not telling you anything until you help me." the blondes face dropped.

"B-But I just did!"

"One time is necessarily helping."

"How am I suppose to help you when you can't even make it back in two hours?!"

"What time should I meet you back here?" Naruto growled in aggravation.

"Meet me here tomorrow at one o'clock pm and you better hold yourself to your promise!"

"One o'clock? That doesn't sound too incredibly hard."

"That's what you said last time..."

* * *

 _'Okay, I'm about ready to kill this guy!'_ it's been six hours and still no sign of silver hair anywhere. What the hell is Naruto doing with his life?

"Sorry I'm late. There was something I needed to attend something important." the other looked exactly the same way he did last time.

"That can't always be your excuse!"

"Oh it was amazing..."

* * *

After a few days of endless training, Naruto must say, he's pretty proud of himself. He finally made the older alpha come on time for something! He's done it! The impossible. Iruka was as well impressed, probably even more.

"I must say, I'm very impressed." the omega said while cleaning dishes.

"I know, I'm amazing aren't I?" the blonde boasted proudly. Iruka rolled his eyes, it's amazing how small things can boost a alphas egos even more.

"So...does this mean what I think it means?" Kakashi said, sliding his hand down the others waist.

"Not yet, you still have a lot of proving to do."

"Maa, sensei...come on!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Naruto mumbled before his face scrunched up as the two started to show affection "Ewww! Get a room!"

"Shut up virgin!" Kakashi shouted pointing at the blonde only to be smacked on the head by the omega.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 20: Of Course The Advice Didn't Work! Not An Accident?

"Come on sensei! Please just give a little advice!" the older alpha sighed.

"Fine, as long as it will get you too leave me alone." he faced the blonde from his book "Be nice and sweet, try to talk them into doing it, tell them what you're going to do, smooth your way in. Get them all hot and bothered."

"That doesn't sound so hard!" Naruto said smiling a big grin "Today will be the day I get laid!"

"Oh my Kami will you two shut up!" Iruka shouted from the bathroom. Naruto has been staying the night with them for the past few days and this is all he's heard!

Kakashi placed his hand onto the younger alphas shoulder "You're going far virgin."

* * *

The alpha and omega sat on the ground as they ate lunch together. Gaara was kind of worried because the blonde was being so quite which was unusual. He can't believe he's saying this but he missed the blondes nonsense blabbing. What could be on his mind?

Right when he was about to ask the alpha said "Gaara," making him look up into the sky blue eyes "may we start the sexual intercourse? By which you approve me to penetrate my reproductive organ into your reproductive hole? And then my sperm will invade your insides?" Naruto's eyes were glittering with pride like he had just said something he couldn't possibly turn down while Gaara had the most confused and disgusted look ever.

* * *

The blonde was hit on the head hard with a wooden spoon by the brunette sensei "who the hell taught you to call it a reproductive organ?! And more importantly, who told you to say that!"

"Your mate!"

"Hey! Don't you turn this on me! I said tell them what you're going to do, not repeat something you read out of a sex-ed book."

"But that is what I'll do! My sperm will invade his insides!"

"Yeah but you don't say that!"

Iruka rubbed his eyes "Naruto, sweetie, you've known for a long time to never, ever, go to Kakashi for advice."

"Maa, what I gave him was really good advice. I got you that way didn't I?" the brunette blushed.

"Ugh, you guys make it sound so easy..." the blonde pouted while Iruka rolled his eyes and Kakashi was in deep thought of the memory.

"Oh yeah, I pounded you into that mattress that night..." the jounin thought out loud then was whacked on the head with the wooden spoon.

* * *

Man of course the advice didn't work! Ugh! What was he suppose to do? Gaara wasn't even talking to him anymore. Was what he said really all that bad?! Who else could he go to for some help? Of course not the pervy sage, Kabuto-sesnsei is too nice to be brought into this, the old man was too creepy, and the rest of his friends were virgins. Besides...

 _'Speak of the devil.'_ the blonde smirked as he saw Shino walking in front of him as they walked home from school with his face buried in a book. He always forgets Shino isn't a virgin!

The brunette was just walking alone minding his own business while reading the latest magazine he had gotten in the mail today about a specific type of bug, and he was at his favorite part too, the mating description. His face was flushed a bright shade of red while reading every word. He doesn't know what it is about this part but it just makes him so horny.

 _'Oooh yes, just wait until I see you again Kiba...I will do the exact same thing, well, besides my gentiles exploding at the end.'_ Shino thought darkly.

"Hey Shino!" a loud voice said next to him snapping him out of his thoughts "Wait a minute, Shino...are you blushing?" Naruto asked curious to what the other was reading he snatched the book out of the others hands.

"Wait!" it was too late the alpha was already reading.

"At the very end the beetles gentiles explode and the female shall use the the left overs as kind of a decoration for her home and eat the her mates dead body. What the hell?! How could you possible be getting turned on by this?!"

Shino cleared his throat "You missed the good part."

"What good part?!"

"The mating description..."

"Shino...is this like your...porn...?"

"...please don't tell Kiba..."

"You know, I was gonna ask you something but now I'm a little afraid too."

"Can I please have my book back?"

"Your bug porn? Sure I don't want it." the blonde handed the others book back "Where is Kiba anyway?"

"I don't know, he told me I he wouldn't becoming to school today, he didn't sat why." Shino was a very hard person to read, but Naruto knows he heard a tint of sadness in the others voice, almost like he was trying to hide it.

"Yeah, he's probably really stressed out, y'know? Having a baby at sixteen and all." he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm."

"So, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm happy, I'm in fact really happy."

"Kiba doesn't seem to be."

"I'm aware..."

"Well, you can't really blame him. I mean with it being a accident and all."

"...and if it wasn't?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"What if I were to tell you that Kiba getting pregnant wasn't an accident?"

"It was, he said it him self." the blonde was super confused, until it dawned on him. "Y-you got Kiba pregnant on purpose!" when Shino didn't respond he narrowed his eyes more "Dude how could do that?! Do you understand what you've done?! What is you-!"

"I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Naruto growled, not caring if he was intermediating the other that he wanted to fight.

"It's not like you would understand." the other alpha muttered walking away.

"What the hell?! Shino get back here!" Naruto shouted after the other "He maybe your mate but he's my best friend! And so are you! So if you screw up so do I! Because you know the bro code! Your bullshit is my bullshit! And my bullshit is your bullshit!" Shino stopped walking "So tell me, why did you do it? Why would you purposely do something like this?"

"Like I said before, you won't understand."

"I would maybe if you would just tell me already!" the brunettes shoulders slumped slightly as he sighed.

"All of my life people have called me a freak, Kiba didn't see me that way. I had finally found someone who didn't think like that. And, I was afraid to loose him because I don't know what I'd do really without Kiba. Plus, Aburames, we don't usually mate outside our clan. My father was happy for me, that I finally found someone, but told me it wouldn't last for long. Those who usually mate outside the clan get left alone for whatever reason. He told me it was bound to happen. I panicked and didn't know what to do. So...I got him pregnant, thinking that was really the only way I could keep him for awhile longer because I'm really nothing without him..." the alphas voice was soft and faint.

"That all sounds like a bunch of brain washing to me." Naruto said "Kiba loves you and you know it. You didn't have to get him pregnant to keep him around. Plus you know how bonds work." once mates mate, they create a bond and it's almost impossible to break.

"Aburame's are very unlucky people when it comes to love."

"You don't know that! What about the power of love an-!"

"Don't give me that shit." wow! That was the first time Naruto ever heard Shino curse! It was enough to shut him up!

He put his hands up in defense "Okay, okay! Ya got me!" the two went silent before the brunette spoke again.

"Just...don't tell Kiba anything of what I told you, please."

"No way I'm tellin him! It should be you!"

"He doesn't have to know..."

"Shino! That maybe how Aburame's are but you don't just do that!" the brunette let out a huff. He knew what he done was wrong and did it anyway. It's just that he didn't know what else to do...

"But I'm not sure what to say..."

"Neither do I! But you better think of somethin!" again, silence fell over the two before Naruto changed the topic "So...do you read thank kind of stuff at school?"

"Huh? Of course not. That's highly inappropriate."

"Yes Shino..it's highly inappropriate..."

* * *

 **man i updated fast...**

 **Shino is a bit crazy XD but i can totally see him thinking that reading bugs mating is too inappropriate for school and Naruto is just like...bruh.  
**

 **so yeah,**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you all in the next:D!**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 21: Telling Kiba The Truth! Who Will Remain The Dominate Male?

"It really is simple, all you do is move this over to this side and make it a negative." Naruto's head felt like it was about to explode at this point. They were currently sitting in Shino's house on a Thursday night having the worst times of their lives!

"Yeah but WHY does it become a negative?"

"Because it just does."

"That's not a good answer!"

"Well it is the answer."

"Uuuuggggghhhhh!" Shino was an awful teacher! He should have never agreed to do this!

"Lets just try one more, okay?" the blonde groaned and nodded "Alright, try number eight. What do you do first?"

"uuuuuhhhhh..."

"I told you a minute ago..."

"ummm..."

"Like literally a minute ago..."

"Ahhhh..."

"Oh my Kami! Naruto! I just told you a minute ago!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"Oh my Kami..."

"I'm sorry! Okay I really am!"

"You are the worst student ever..."

"Well you're the worst teacher...ever!" suddenly the sliding door to where they were sitting was slide open, raveling Kiba.

"What are you two arguing about?" he asked, shutting the door behind him. Naruto bolted towards the other.

"Help Kiba! Shino is really mean and a terrible teacher!" the blonde hide behind the brunette.

"Wait, what are you two doing?"

"Torturing." the brunette alpha answered getting up "And I thought I told you that if you wanted to come over you should call me or something so I could walk with you." the beta rolled his eyes.

"It's fine Shino! Nothing happened!"

"Not this time." the blonde remembered something from yesterday.

"Eh, Shino, wasn't there something you needed to tell Kiba?" a glare appeared behind the shades.

"Hm? Tell me what?" the lighter brunette raised an eyebrow.

"You, might want to sit down for this." Shino muttered to his mate. Kiba got a bad feeling about this in the pit of his stomach, but sat down anyway, trying to prepare for what the other might tell him. The brunette alpha sighed "Kiba, I did something that I'm not really proud of, and I, I've been meaning to tell you," the beta's heart stopped. Did, Shino, cheat on him?

"Yeah?" at this point, he really didn't want to know.

The other was silent for a few seconds before he began speaking again "You getting pregnant wasn't an accident, I got you pregnant on purpose." Kiba's eyes went wide and the room went silent. The beta was trying to process what the other male had just said.

"You...WHAT?!" he shot up onto his feet looking down at the alpha, so baffled and confused. Shino also stood up.

"Kiba please calm down let m-"

"Calm down? How can I calm down when you literally just told me you got me pregnant on purpose!"

"I have a reason to why,"

"Well please tell me!" the darker male let out another sigh.

"I really do love you and I was afraid of loosing you to anyone. Aburame's aren't very lucky when it comes to love. I mean, everyone has been calling me a freak for as long as I can remember, I just didn't want you to realize it too." Kiba looked down at the floor. He knew it was true, Shino had always been picked on, he was his only friend of a long time until the alpha started coming out of his shell slowly. People, even his own parents, asked him "why Shino?", why? Because he loved the so called "freak".

It was the beta's turn to sigh, looking up at the alpha "Shino, I love you, I really do, and I've honestly never thought about leaving you ever. I don't think I could even if I wanted too." he wrapped his arms around the others neck, kissing him on the lips slightly. "You didn't need to get me pregnant to stay with you because I'm never going to leave."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Shino said, smiling underneath the coat that was covering his mouth, putting his arms around the others waist, pulling him closer. Naruto smiled, he won't lie, they are really cute together. He wondered if Gaara and him will ever get that close.

"Hey, Kiba," he said noticing the other was holding something and dropped it onto the floor "What's that?"

The brunette looked over to see what the other alpha meant "Oh." he reached down to pick up whatever was on the floor. It was a picture. "My mom had forced me to go to an ultrasound today, that's why I didn't come to school. She wanted to see what the gender of the baby will be, so um, here's a picture if you want it. You can throw it away it's not that important." Shino took the picture and looked at it.

"Not important? It's really important! And why didn't you tell me you were going to an ultrasound? I could have gone with you!" Kiba shrugged.

"I didn't really think you cared that much so I didn't bother to tell you."

"Well now you know you care. Promise me next time you'll take me with you?" the lighter brunette rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes, I promise."

Naruto stood up and looked at the picture "How can you tell if it's a boy or girl? It's just a blab!"

"That's what I said!"

"So which is it?" Shino asked.

"Oh, it's a boy."

"A boy?"

"Yep." the darker brunette smiled, hugging his mate tightly.

"I'm happy." Kiba returned the hug.

"I'm glad."

"Man oh man! I cannot wait to tell your kid this story!" Shino pulled away from the hug to glare at the alpha from behind his shades.

"Don't. You. Dare."

* * *

The blonde walked down the empty streets of Konaha, it was late and the stars were shining brightly above him. He was really happy for Shino and Kiba. It was amazing of how forgiving they were to each other. It's like how Iruka-sensei forgives Kakashi-sensei in an instant even though he tells Kakashi-sensei a thousand times to not leave his weapons all over the floor.

 _'Man, do I miss Gaara.'_ the thought just popped into his head, he didn't see the omega at all today, he pouted, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. Maybe he'll see him tomorrow.

Right at that thought, a familiar head of red hair appeared in the distance. The pout on the alphas face automatically disappeared turning into a huge grin. "Gaara!" he shouted, running up to the red-head. The omega turned around slightly at the sound of his name being called by a too familiar voice before being hugged from behind tightly.

"Let me go you idiot." he said calmly, trying to break the grip, which he did.

"Aww..."

"What is it you want? Please don't tell me anything disgusting." the blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but what are you doing out so late?"

"I was looking for a plant shop." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I was looking for a cactus."

"Really?"

"Yes, I like to grow cactus."

"Cool." the alpha smiled, feeling like he was victorious in discovering something new about Gaara. "I know a plant shop! One of my friends works there! I'll take you tomorrow! But for now I'll walk you home!" he took the paler hand into his own, weaving their fingers together.

"For the thousandth time, I can walk my self home, and let go of my hand." the blonde gave a really big smile.

"Too late! My fingers are locked!" the omega struggled too break his hand free of the grip and sighed. The alpha smirked.

"What? Not gonna throw me over your shoulder again?" Gaara blushed.

"I just don't feel like it, that's all."

"Sure, sure. I could take you anyway." the red head gave a playful smile which was foreign to his lips.

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto mimicked the grin.

"Yeah."

"Alright then." the red head through the other over his shoulder, making the blonde hit the dirt covered ground on his back. Gaara had thought he had won, but wasn't expecting two legs to wrap around his waist and bring him down onto the alphas chest where the alpha flipped them so now the blonde was on top of him. Naruto smirked in victory, though, the omega didn't let that last long. Both playfully wrestled in the streets, not really caring because it was late and no one was around to see them. Gaara pinned the blonde down by the shoulders, smirking "Gotcha." he said smiling. Naruto gave a frown which turned into a devious smile. The red head thought it'd be another trick until he was forced down by the blondes legs into a kiss. The blonde broke away, pressing their foreheads together, giving a loving stare into the turquoise eyes. Gaara blushed, clearing his throat before getting off the others chest. "We probably should get going."

"Yeah." both dusted themselves off and the blonde reconnected their hands again, then began walking down the streets.

* * *

"Y'know," Iruka said while putting away dishes "I've been thinking about this, and it's kind of strange, but, I was watching a documentary about animals, I wonder who will be the dominant alpha in the house now that Naruto's growing up."

"Of course it will be me." Kakashi said proudly, the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Well not that's entirely true. He's growing older and stronger while you're growing older and weaker."

"Yeah but he's still a virgin!"

"And when he isn't anymore?"

"Please, that boy ain't gettin it in along time."

"Umm, you never know. Just think, in a few years you won't be the king of the house anymore." Iruka smirked and Kakashi glared. Alphas always needed to be on top and the rulers of everyting. Omegas and betas like to tease them about that.

"Never."

"Will see~" right at that moment the door opened, revealing a dirt covered Naruto. The Kakashi turned around to face the younger alpha.

"You." he glared.

The blonde cocked his head to the side in confusion, raising an eyebrow "What did I do?"

* * *

 **XD Kakashi ain't goin down just yet.  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D!**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 22: Day-Care With Kakashi! What?

Kakashi looked at Naruto, Naruto glared at Kakashi. Once again the blonde found himself sitting at the ramen place on a Saturday at six am in the morning, with bags under his eyes from being awoken from a good midnight sleep and a even more messier hair.

"Will you stop draggin me out here! It's six o'clock in the morning!" the blonde shouted "What do you want now?!"

"I need your help again, and this time, I'll actually give you good advice." the blonde wasn't really sure if he should believe that "Promise."

"What do you need help with now?"

"Well you see, Iruka said we could have a baby if I can learn to be on time and handle kids." it took the younger alpha a moment to process.

"Wait...WHAT?!" he wasn't informed about this!

"Yep."

"B-but..."

"Yep, it looks like I'm still king of the house."

"What?"

"Try to take my place."

"...what?"

"I dare you."

"...what...?"

"Just try."

"Again...what?"

"You'll never get it."

"...What is wrong with you..."

* * *

So, apparently, Kakashi-sensei explained to him that they were going to a day-care to help out for a while. Ugh, why is he doing this again? It was Saturday for crying out loud! He might as well enjoy the time he has with the silver haired sensei while he still can. Even though the older alpha was a complete douche-bag at times, the thought of never seeing him again made Naruto feel empty, but, probably can't even compare to how Iruka-sensei feels. As he walked down the streets suddenly feeling sad when the alpha saw Sasuke, who, surprisingly wasn't spying on Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke!" he waved, running up to the other. The black haired alpha rolled his eyes.

"What do you want now you idiot?" Sasuke said in a deep warning tone.

"Wow! I thought your name was Sasuke! Not SASSYuke!" the other alpha huffed.

"What do you want?" the alpha repeated clearly annoyed.

"Okay so you see, Kakashi-sensei is forcing me to go to a day-care an-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No."

"You didn't even-"

"No."

"Can you at least let me-"

"No."

"Just-"

"No."

"SASUKE! LET ME FINISH!" he shouted, not caring if everyone stopped to look at him. The other went silent. "Thank you. Anyway, will you please come with me? I really don't want to go alone."

"No."

"Please?"

"No?"

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"That's not an appropriate answer!"

"Too bad." suddenly, the blonde grabbed the other alphas wrist that was so strong that it hurt.

An purple aura seemed to form around the other and his eyes were completely wide, making the scene even more creepy. "If I'm going down, you're going with me."

* * *

"Alright children! This is Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke. They'll be helping out this afternoon!" the day-care lady said with a too happy tone.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke." the children repeated their names. The three waved at them. Sasuke can't believe the blonde dragged him into this.

"Now, I'll be going now. See you when I get back! Be good for our guests children!" the women smiled walking out the door.

"We will!" the kids said with big happy grins until the door shut and the women was gone. All the grins turned into deep frowns.

"Are all three of these guys alphas?" one kid asked.

"Yeah."

"No way, they can't be, they're way too pathetic."

"These kids are mean man." Naruto sniffled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey now," Kakashi bent down to meet the kids level "That's not very nice." the kid took his mask into his tiny face and yanked him forward so their eyes met.

"And whatta gonna do about it, old man." at that very moment, all three knew, they were in hell.

* * *

Long story short, the three alphas were tortured by four and five year old's. Kakashi cried, Sasuke hid in the closet, and Naruto was used as a punching bag. By the time they were done, they almost knocked each other down to get out the door first. When the alphas returned home, Iruka almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my Kami! What happened to you three!"

"Children." the blonde responded sitting down on the couch almost collapsing, along with Sasuke, while Kakashi sat on a chair. The brunette sighed.

"I guess you couldn't do it, huh?" Kakashi's eyes darkened.

"Yeah, so, I guess that means no baby right?" the tone of voice was so sad, it pinged the omegas heart.

"Actually, I was thinking about it this past week and, um, I think I also want to have a baby..." the silver haired jounin shot up with glee.

"Really?!" the omega chuckled.

"Yes."

"Well, well then! We need to start right now!" he tried to yank the chunin into the bedroom.

"Kakashi! I'm not even in heat!"

"When's your next heat?!"

"Not for a while, but, I did buy some medicine to make my heat come, like right when I take it."

"Go take it!"

"What about-" Iruka looked over at the two juniors who were fast asleep on the couch. The omega smiled slightly. "Alright, I will. Get a blanket for them and meet me in the bedroom." the silver haired jounin nodded his head fiercely and the brunette walked away to the bathroom.

Kakashi was so excited he didn't even unfold the blanket, he just through it at the two on the couch. It was finally happening! He was finally going to be becoming a father!

* * *

 **im enjoying writing this story a little bit too much...**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D!**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 23: Goodbye Kakashi-sensei! Reading?

Kakashi and Naruto passed outside the bathroom, it was Monday, the day the silver haired alpha was leaving and needed to be at the front of the village in an hour. The alpha and omega had done "it" the entire day of yesterday and the entire night of the day before. That's what Naruto and Sasuke woke up too, their two sensei's making a baby. The jounin convinced Iruka that he could do a test really quick so he'd know if his mate was pregnant or not, but the omega must be taking his, sweet, sweet time in there because it felt like it had been an hour since the others been in the bathroom.

Suddenly, the door opened slowly, both wiped around at lighting speed. The omega stood there for a moment before holding up the test with one hand, giving a tiny smile "congrats, you're going to be a dad." Kakashi's one eye went as big as the sun, taking the test to see for himself. Sure enough, there was a tiny little plus sign in the corner. It only took a few moments before two alphas pounced him to the floor.

"I'm going to be a father!" Kakashi said happily.

"I'm going to be a uncle!" Naruto said proudly.

Iruka smiled at the reactions "Yeah, yeah, now get off me." he pushed the two off him and stood up, only to be attacked again. Kakashi powdered his face with kisses while Naruto hugged his legs.

"I'm so happy!" the older alpha said, almost feeling like he was going to cry. The brunette felt another smile curve up on his lips and returned the embrace he was trapped in.

"Me too."

* * *

The three stood in front of the entrance along with a bunch of other alphas and betas, a few omegas scattered around. A lot of them with their mates who were either pregnant or holding a baby. Someone had announced they'd be leaving in about fifteen minutes.

"You have everything right?" Iruka said "A sleeping bag, tooth brush, everything right?" ninjas don't usually pack a bag, but since they were going away for such a long time everyone needed one, they had no idea when they'd be back. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Yes mom, everything, I even double checked before we left." the omega gave a glare at the word "mom".

"Five minutes!"

Iruka wrapped his arms around the others neck, bringing him down by the neck for a quick masked kiss "Come back please." the other alpha smirked, wrapping his arms around the omegas waist.

"You know I will." they kissed one more time.

"Alright, time is up! Jounin move out!" the crowed started to move forwards. Kakashi looked at the two, well, three, with a slightly sad expression.

"It looks like I have to go now..." he hugged his omega, kissing for one last time then leaning down to the brunette's stomach, nuzzling it before kissing it lightly making Iruka blush. The alpha stood up facing the younger, ruffling his hair "Bye kid, keep an eye on Iruka will ya?" Naruto saluted his sensei.

"You got it!" Kakashi smiled as much as it hurt. This mission was basically suicide, and the thought of never coming back to his Iruka or never seeing his child hurt, so bad.

"Well, I guess I should get going." he turned around pulling the bag over his shoulder up more, but before he took a step, the alpha remembered something. "Oh yeah..." the jounin reached in his pocket pulling out a small book, turning around to give it to the blonde. "I almost forgot to give this to you."

The young alpha took the book "What is it?"

"I felt sort of bad about what happened with you and Gaara, so I found this book to help you."

"Hatake!" a really stern voice shouted loudly "You're falling behind! Hurry up!" Kakashi gave Iruka one last kiss for good luck before running to catch up with the group. The brunette let out a sigh.

"Come on Naruto, lets go home..." Iruka sighed out the blonde alpha nodded following his sensei.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed in his room at Iruka sensei's place, today they got a day off of school, sitting criss-cross opening the book called "How To Get A Mate" by the one and only, Jiraiya, the legendary sanin.

 _'More like the legendary pervert.'_ the blondes eyebrow twitched, very skeptical about reading the book, but let out a sigh. Maybe, just maybe, it won't be so bad. Maybe he'll actually learn how to finally get Gaara to mate with him. Putting on a brave face and opening the book. Skimming through the first chapter, looking for anything that caught his interest. His face grimaced at something he'd just read.

How alphas use to impress omegas way back when people were just starting out was by the size of their...you know. If there was a competitor, the two alphas would compare their dicks and however was bigger got the omega, and if the omega liked what they saw, they'd get laid. Though, that technique seemed kind of out dated, but, Naruto will use this as a back up!

The blondes face scrunched up even more at the the next one. Another way the land before time people used was by the...taste of their cum...if the omega didn't like how the cum tasted they would refuse to mate with the alpha. Naruto didn't that Gaara would appreciated it if he walked up to him with a taste test sample of his cum. But again, back up!

He skipped around the tiny book looking through some chapters until he finally came across something that might actually work! How an alpha attracted an alpha was by how lowly they growled. If the omega got turned on and show some interest, they'd usually mate.

Naruto sprang up from his bed, that is what he will do! That will be his way of getting Gaara to mate with him! It can't be that hard right? It's a little out dated but it could still possibly work! He charged out the door into the living room where Iruka was sitting watching TV.

"Naruto, where are you going?" the omega asked. The blonde swung up the door causing a great wind, stopping in the door frame then turning around with a grin that meant trouble.

"I'm going to get laid today!" he shouted proudly, before running off and slamming the door behind him. The brunette sighed softly.

"Oh Kami, please help me." he whispered.

* * *

 **ill probably have the next part updated today or tomorrow, no promises though XD  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story and i hope to see you in the next:D!**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 24: Maybe It Actually Worked! Awkward Doctor Check Up?

The confidante teen alpha scavenged the village for the red haired omega. He hadn't really had any luck and it was getting late outside. Plus, he hadn't really seen anyone he knew. Everyone was probably finishing up homework they were suppose to do over the weekend, like he should be, but he considered this way more important than any old homework! After it started to get more dark out, Naruto thought about giving up, but, a miracle happened. A very strong scent hit his nose that could not be mistaken. The blonde followed the smell to find Gaara was sitting on a bench underneath the tree reading a book.

"Gaara!" the red head hoped that was just another voice in his head, but was then pounced on by a hyper alpha who hugged him happily. The omega let out a sigh, so much for a peaceful day off. He stood up causing the blonde to pout. "Where are you going?"

"To find a quiet place to read." he answered simply.

"I'll come with you!" Naruto stood up and was at the omegas side in an instant.

"I said a QUIET place." Gaara said as he started walking a little faster to distance them.

"I can be be quiet!

"Pfft, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard." out of no where, just plainly out of the blue, the alpha let out a growl close to his ear making him stop in his tracks. It wasn't a threatening growl, the growl was low and deep, not alarming, and, even though the red head hates to admit it. The growl sounded sexy as hell. The blonde must have known he like it because he did it again. Gaara bit back a moan, his body started heating up, and not from a blush. Naruto smirked, starting to smell a sweet scent of a omega going into heat. Right when he thought it would happen, Gaara closed his eyes, and the smell disappeared. The alpha was confused.

"Wait...what just happened?"

"I stopped my heat from coming." the red head answered simply walking away from the blonde. Naruto had forgotten he could do that!

"W-wait Gaara! Do you want to see my dick or taste my cum?!" the blonde said desperately, the omega turned around raising an eye.

"What?" he huffed, knowing he'll never understand the alpha, and continued to walk in the same direction. Naruto was about to shout something else, but his mouth shut quickly. Gaara just stopped, dead in his tracts as a wave excruciating pain for whatever reason hit his sides then started leaning forward, holding his hips while hissing in pain, and then fell onto his side.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted running over to the omegas shaking body.

* * *

The blonde sat in a chair in the waiting room of the hospital. It's been almost an hour since he brought Gaara here. A doctor had informed him that whatever had happened didn't seem that bad so he shouldn't worry. Naruto couldn't help but worry though. Ugh, he doesn't even care at this point about getting laid. All he cares about is Gaara. The omega just isn't ready for that, he understands. He'll wait form him to be ready, even if it takes a thousand millennia. What has went on today proves that anything can happen. The alpha just wants to spend every minutes he has with the omega, that's all he cares about and, that's all he wants. He maybe a virgin for the rest of his life, but, who cares. Every minute with Gaara will very much do.

"You were here with Gaara, correct?" a nurse came out and asked. Naruto stood.

"Y-yeah, I did. Is he okay?" the nurse smiled.

"Yes, he is. He's awake now, so, if you want to go see him follow me please." was that even a question? He followed the nurse to a small white room where the the red head sat up in the bed, looking at nothing wearing one of those uncomfortable paper dress. The blondes face lite up like fireworks, running over and hugging the omega, hugging him like he's hasn't seen him in eight hundred years.

"Gaara!" he berried his face into the others neck, smiling against the pale skin. The red head rolled his eyes, trying to get the alpha away but failed. The nurse giggled, comparing Naruto to a dog who hasn't seen it's owner in an hour.

"The doctor will be seeing you in a few minutes." Gaara nodded, the nurse closed the door then started walking down the hall. Naruto snuggled closer to his maybe to be mate, the red sighed, knowing he'll have to deal with this for who knows how long.

"I was worried about you..." the blonde muttered against his neck smoothly. Gaara hummed in response. "Are you feeling better?" the omega sighed.

"Yes, I'm not in pain anymore, my body actually feels numb, they probably gave me pain killers or something."

"What happened?" he knew the other was probably just as clueless and scared as he was. Gaara sighed again.

"I...honestly don't know." that's never happened to him before.

"And that's why I'm here." a voice said, the two looked over at the that opened revealing an old doctor holding a clip board, he smiled. "You're Gaara correct?" he nodded, the doctor looked at Naruto "And I'm guessing this is your mate?"

"No."

"Yes." Gaara glared and pinched the others cheek. The older male laughed.

"Alright then, hello Gaara, I will be your doctor for the time being, my name is doctor Mor. Sorry we couldn't get to you sooner, but there has been a lot of injured jounin coming back from the border." that made Naruto's throat go dry "Anyway, may you please fill out this form and I will be back in a few minutes." Gaara nodded taking the clip board. Naruto looked at it as well.

 _ ***Please fill out your full name**_

 **Gaara.**

 _ ***Male or female?**_

 **Male**

 _ ***Alpha, Beta, or Omega?**_

 **Omega.**

 _ ***When was your last heat?**_

 **Don't know.**

 ** _*Are you mated or bonded?_ **

**Neither.**

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, taking the pen and clip board crossing out "neither" and putting "bonded". "I'll help you fill this! Since you're not gonna be honest!" Gaara sighed, not feeling like fighting. Soon, they finished filling out the paper and the doctor walked in just in time. The blonde handed it to him. The doctor looked over it, raising an eyebrow.

"Gaara, you don't know when your last heat was?" the red head shook his head.

"Do you have controls over your heats?" he nodded.

"Okay then," the doctor set down the clip board on the nearest table "I am going to need you to lay flat on your back and spread your legs for me." Gaara gave an unsure look though the doctor gave an assuring look and he did as he was told. Laying back and spreading his legs. The doctor bent down to take a look, Naruto got up from where he was sitting and stood next to the doctor, bending down to look as well, but for a completely different reason. The doctor gave a disapproving look before smacking the alpha in the face with the back of his hand causing the blonde to stumbled backwards letting out an "ouch!" then whimpering and going back to Gaara's side. "Just to further warn you, you may feel a slight discomfort and a little bit of pain, but that should be all." the red head nodded, preparing for what was coming. The doctor put on some rubber gloves "Now, this is where you will feel the discomfort." he put two fingers in slowly. Gaara's eyes shout open and let out a tiny squeak, trying to pull away. "Relax, relax." the doctor said calmly. Naruto kissed the pale neck lightly, it was a technique that helped omegas and betas relax because there neck was the most sensitive part of their body. The doctor pushed his entire hand into the poor omegas small entrance, feeling around a bit for whatever. Gaara gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly and tired not to tense up from the quire feeling, Naruto made sure he didn't, kissed his neck, cheeks, face and held his hand, rubbing soft circles with his thumb om the back of the pale hand. The red head blushed, After what felt like hours the older male finally pulled his hand out and washed in the sink, writing on the clip board. "There appears to be no infections or anything out of the ordinary, so what we will do now is take you in for an x-ray." Gaara nodded. The doctor pointed his pen at the alpha "You can't come though." Naruto's face dropped.

"Why not?!"

"Because we don't need you to freak out on us." alphas have the tendency to get real violent when they discover something is seriously wrong with there mate. Hospitals even have rooms where they put the alpha.

Naruto sighed "Fine..."

"Good, I'll be back in a few minutes to get you for your x-rays." the red head nodded the doctor smiled before walking out. Gaara fell back to the pillows, sighing in relief. Naruto smiled.

"You know," he said smirking "you look cute in that dress." the turquoise color really went nice with his pale skin. If the omega wasn't so tired, he would have hit the alpha or strangled him, but all he did was give his best death glare.

"Shut up."

"You did really well, I don't think I could have done that." the omega turned his head and closed his eyes, trying to get a little sleep.

"Whatever."

"Love you." Gaara pretended he didn't hear that part, but felt his cheeks heat up. Naruto smirked, crawling in the bed with the omega. The others eyes opened.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked annoyed.

"Sleeping." the alpha throw an arm around the omega, pulling him close, and barring his face in the pale neck, smiling. Gaara, being too tired to protest, that was his excuse, shut his eyes, and submitted to the warmth.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading :D!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 25: Can't Do It Anymore! What Will The X-Rays Reveal?

Gaara did get about thirty-five minutes of sleep before he had to pinch the alpha's whiskered cheek to wake him up so he could get out of the grip for the X-rays. The doctor escorted him away, leaving a pouting blonde. Good thing neither have school today, it was about maybe one-thirty in the morning, judging by the sky outside the tiny window. Which reminds him, he should probably contact Iruka-sensei. Getting up out of the room he asked a nurse if he could use the phone real quick. The alpha dialed the phone number, rubbing his temples, huffing, as he listened to the phone beep. It was like doing that call of awaiting death because you didn't call your mom back. When the beeping stopped, so did his heart. He then got a very motherly lecture.

Grumbling back to the room when the lecture was over with, knowing more was awaiting him when he gets home. The alpha peered into the room, seeing Gaara was already back and sitting up on the bed. His mood suddenly lifted, latching himself at the redhead who tried to push him away, but failed. The doctor walked into the room looking at a clipboard, smiling at the two from behind the clipboard.

"Ah, young love is so cute, I remember when I was your age..." the beta suddenly started replaying flashbacks.

"No, no, me and him are not in that type of-" Gaara tried to protests, only to be interrupted.

"Yup! We are!" Naruto hugged happily his loved one. The doctor chuckled. Alphas were really just pests after all.

"Well then, I am glad to say Gaara that we found out what's wrong." the red head waited as the doctor sat down and Naruto looked at him as well. "Now, he didn't have him put into the private room because this is not life threatening, well it can be, but only if you make it. What's happening is that you can control your heats, very little omegas can do that. Your eggs however are aggravated because they are tired of heats being pushed back, so much, they begun to swell which can cause a lot of pain. With that being said, you are no longer able to push your heats back." Gaara's eyes went wide, heart stopping. Did he hear correct?

"W-will I..." he cleared his throat "Will I ever be able to do it again?"

"It's very unclear for how badly they're swollen." the omega didn't even know what to say.

"Is there anyway to help the swelling go down?" Naruto asked.

"We will be giving you medicine, but some natural ways are, well, sex it's self. If an egg is to be penetrated by a sperm than it does help with the swelling." the blonde wiggled his eyebrows at the other, but stopped, Gaara wasn't even looking at him, he was staring at nothing "It's probably good idea for you to start keeping tracks of your heats, Gaara." the doctor went down list of things to do, though, the redhead wasn't really listening. By the end of the list, the doctor said a nurse would be coming in to give him his clothing, so Naruto had to leave. The blonde left with out any protest.

"Um, excuse me," he said as the doctor shut the door behind him "I was wondering, have you treated any jounin with the name Kakashu Hatake?" the older thought about it for a moment.

"No, I don't believe I have." he answered "Why? Is he a family member?"

"Ah, well, kind of..." it was really hard to explain.

"Um, alright then, have a nice day." the doctor said before walking away.

"Yeah...you too." he was relieved that Kakashi was okay. Even though he'd never admit it, he has warmed up to the older alpha, somewhat. Gaara too his time changing. His mind was buzzing with fear. When was the last time he was actually in heat? What even happens during a heat again? What's going to happen? He honestly felt like sobbing which was odd for him. He's just, never felt so hopeless before. Opening the door, the redhead walked into the waiting room where the blonde stood. "Hey Gaara!" he smiled taking his hand "I'll walk you home! It's still pretty late so-"

"Thanks but," he said softly, removing his hand from the others softly "I-I think I'll walk myself home."

"Gaara, I-"

"I-I just really want to be alone right now, I'm sorry." Naruto wanted to say more, but felt like it was best to say nothing, no matter how much it killed him. All he could do was watch the other exit the building and disappear.

* * *

 **ugh, have you ever done something so stupid that you can't sleep because you're too busy thinking about it?**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 26: Iruka-sensei Is Pregnant! Konohamaru's Dynamic?

Naruto came home around six o'clock in the morning and collapsed onto his bed. Burring his face deep into the pillow, inhaling his own scent. Iruka-sensei was probably still asleep. He didn't understand what Gaara was so upset about. What was the big deal? Then again, he's just simply a alpha who doesn't have to worry about things like heats or too much for that matter. Being an alpha was defiantly the easy life. Maybe Iruka-sensei can explain to him how that all works. Though, the sensei already has a lot on his hands. He doesn't really feel like doing anything today, besides lay in bed all day, considering the fact that he was up all night at the hospital with Gaara. He'll just sleep today, plus, he does have school tomorrow, and ugh, math lessons with Shino. Somebody please kill him.

* * *

The Next Day

The blonde walked up the path to school by himself, hands stuffed deep into his pockets. He would have walked with Iruka-sensei, but, the brunette was already gone because he had to go to work. He huffed in disapproval. Maybe he'll have lunch with Gaara today. That would make everything better really. Suddenly, in the distance he saw a similar gloomy figure walking in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke!" he shouted, throwing his arm over the paler teens neck "I have some news to tell you! It's very important!"

"What?" the other alpha asked annoyed, removing the arm from around his neck.

"Iruka-sensei is pregnant!" the others eyes went wide.

"W-wha...what?!"

"Yeah I know right! I'm gonna be a uncle!" the blonde smiled proudly.

"H-he is? With whose?"

"Kakashi-sensei of course! They've been going out since like...ever!" Sasuke's face scrunched up.

"That perv? I thought Iruka-sensei could do a lot better honestly."

"I know right, that's what I said." the blonde huffed "Anyway, have you seen Sakura?" at that moment a dark aura formed around the black haired alpha, Naruto soon realized his mistake. "I...I mean...ah...I gotta go!" he zoomed off into the distance. Panting in relief when he was finally at the entrance to school then walked in to start another day.

* * *

It was safe to say that Naruto must have told every single person in the entire school that Iruka was pregnant because the brunette had at least twenty people come up to him and ask if it's true. Let's just say, the omega is going to murder the blonde.

* * *

Naruto walked out of school with a pout. He had to stay after because Orochimaru-sensei made him! So what if he has so much make up work to complete?! That doesn't mean he has to stay after! Well on the bright he missed lessons with Shino. Thank Kami! Though, won't be able to talk to Kiba. He huffed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Suddenly, a strong, familiar scent filled his nostrils. His face lit up. Gaara didn't have time to prepare before being tackled by an alpha who kissed his nose and face excitedly, like a dog. The red head pushed the other off and stood up, dusted himself off. Naruto pouted.

"Don't be like that! I didn't see you almost the entire day!" he said dramatically. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." the redhead was about to walk away, but was stopped.

"Hey, ah Gaara, can I...can I ask you something?" the alpha asked after standing up. The omega looked over his shoulder and nodded his head approvingly. "Why were you so upset yesterday?" the answer seemed quite obvious really, but maybe there was something more too it. Gaara let out a sigh.

"I don't know, just not being able to do something you've always done is...difficult. Like they always say, old habits die hard." was what he answered with. There was no point about getting into too much detail.

"So, are you like...afraid of going into heat?"

"Something like that."

"Why? Are they really that bad?"

"Well, I haven't had one in so many years I can't really remember what they're like." Naruto nodded, trying to understand.

"Do you need someone to like, explain and help you? So maybe you won't be so scared?" Gaara thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged "but I don't know anyone who possibly could."

"I do!" the alpha said happily "I know just the person!" he took the others hand and interlocked their fingers, pulling him along. Gaara didn't have time to protest because a voice both cut them off.

"Naruto!" a young, energetic voice called that sounded familiar to the alphas ears. Naruto turned around, still holding the omegas hand.

"Konohamaru!" he grinned "What's up?"

"Nothin much!" the boy responded "What about you?"

"Same, nothing really going on either."

"Guess what though! I found out what my dynamic is today!" that's probably why he stayed after.

"Really?! That great! What are you?!"

"An alpha!"

"That's awesome!"

"I know! I just-" the younger boys words were cut off and eyes went extremely wide once who he saw was standing next to his friend. Gaara raised an eye.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You're...y-you're..." Konohamaru tried to say it but was so distracted "Y-you're, you're PRETTY." was all he manged to say. The redhead blushed slightly.

"Yep!" Naruto agreed smiling his stupid grin, then got beat upside the head by the omega.

"Naruto! You gotta teach me how too pick them up some day!"

"Don't worry! I will!" he ruffled the brown hair.

"You better! Anyway, I'm gonna get going! Bye!" the boy said before taking off.

"See ya!" Naruto shouted back. When the boy was out of sight, he sniffled. Gaara looked at him.

"What's wrong?" tears started streaming down the alphas face face.

"They grow up so fast!" he choked out, trying to wipe away the tears with his arm. The redhead rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **i didn't know how to end it XD**

 **anyway,**

 **so i was requested to read a story called "The Jealousy Game" by AvalineBrisbois and, i must say, it's absolutely good and interesting. im not usually the one for bottom Naruto (idk ive always seen him as a top) but this really caught my attention:D**

 **everyone should go check it out who's reading this:3**

 **im sorry** ** **AvalineBrisbois if you're uncomfortable with me calling you out like this but i tried to get a private message, but this computer is so stupid it won't send for whatever reason. i apologize if i made you uncomfortable:(**  
**

 ** **so yeah...****

 ** **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D!****

 ** **thank you all for reading:)!****


	27. Chapter 27

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 27: Discussing Heats! Motherly Instincts?

After Naruto's friend gave him that embarrassing compliment, the alpha dragged him to an apartment complex. Dragging up to the fifth floor and banging on the door loudly while shouting "Iruka-sensei!". Gaara smacked the blonde over the head saying he was being way too loud. Then, an omega answered the door with the a firm look.

"Naruto! You must consider that there are other people around in their apartments trying to relax!" the omega hissed. Naruto gave apologetic grin and rubbed the back of his head before his eyes lit up.

"Iruka-sensei, this is Gaara! He's my mate!" the turquoise eyes glared at the word "mate". The alpha didn't seem to notice or care if he did. Iruka gave him a warm smile, reaching his hand out for him to shake.

"Hello Gaara, my name is Iruka, it's very nice to meet you." the redhead nodded, shaking the others hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Iruka-sensei." the brunette still kept the same smile before turning around.

"Well, come in boys and have a seat." Naruto still held on to Gaara's hand and led him inside. The apartment smelled heavily, but not too heavily of alpha, symbolizing that the omega was indeed taken. Though, there is something...off about the teachers scent. Could he be...pregnant? Seems the reason. Naruto brought them over to a table where they sat down. Iruka however seemed to be cooking and continued what he was doing before being rudely interrupted. "So what is it you two wanted?" the brunette asked kindly, hoping to Kami it wasn't about sex. Before Gaara could even open his mouth, the blonde spoke.

"Gaara needs to know about heats!" the redhead blushed slightly and tried to hide his face by looking away. Did the alpha have to be so blunt? Iruka, after recovering from the shock, cleared his throat.

"W-well Gaara, what would you like to know?" the omega wasn't even sure! He was just dragged here by the idiot! It's not like he had anytime to think about any questions!

"A-ah, just the basics." he was he responded with.

"Are you sure there is no one at home that can discuss this with you? Not that I don't mind!" Gaara shook his head.

"My sister is a beta and my brothers an alpha. My father is in The Sand and my mother is deceased."

"Oh...well then," Iruka turned around around giving him a polite smile "I have no problem helping you out, but first, all alphas out of the room!" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"What?!"

"Now!"

"But-!" the brunette pointed the wooden spoon at the blonde.

"Boy don't make me come over there!" Naruto groaned in disapproval, but left the room, mumbling things under his breath. Once the two heard the sound of a door shut Iruka smiled again. "Now that's taken care of, I'll be glad to explain to you what you need to know. Is this your first time ever going into heat?" Gaara shook his head.

"No, I did when I was twelve, but that's it." the brunette nodded.

 _'He must be one of those omegas that can control their heats.'_ he thought. It may seem like a dream to omegas to be able to control their heats. However, little did they know it can cause serious health problems.

"Well, you know when you're about to got into heat because you may feel hotter than normal and you might start think _strange_ things." Gaara knew what "strange" meant. Memories from when he was twelve started to flood back to him. He could remember going into heat for the first time and how awful it was. "Some people can keep track of their heats, others, not so much. Also, since you're starting to expect your heats, you may start to except some instincts." the younger omega nodded slightly "That's really all I can tell you. Have anything to ask?" Gaara shook his head. Not thinking anything at the moment. "Okay, but if you do, don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually...can I ask you something? It has nothing to do with heats, but with Naruto." Iruka looked over his shoulder.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, it's just...why me? Why out of all the omegas in the whole school he chose me?" the brunette laughed slightly, looking back at the pot he was stirring.

"I'm not sure myself. I love him to death like he was my own, but he's never really been the most impressive alpha ever," it was true, he wasn't as muscular, strong, or tall as alpha should be at his age. "And he's not so bright either." in all honesty Iruka couldn't believe Naruto had chosen the redhead as his mate. He thought that the blonde may go for someone more weak, but, the alpha had proven him very wrong. It amazes him how Gaara hasn't strangled the blonde to death. Though, that's just alphas. Once they take a liking to an omega or beta, they're almost impossible to get rid of. They're like that one fly that no matter how hard or where you swat, they are still there. To annoy you until you finally give in and except that they'll always be there. Pests. Pests is all they are. Any omega or beta will say it. "Plus, you make him...think. As you can tell, he doesn't do that often." Iruka could remember walking into the blondes room to ask him a question, only to see the alpha sitting on the bed, legs and arms crossed like he was thinking long and hard about something. The brunette only smiled, shutting the door to leave the younger to whatever he was thinking about. Gaara wasn't really sure how to react to that. Does he really really have that effect on the alpha?

"Oh...I see..." the redhead looked down at his hands folded in his lap. Iruka laughed slightly.

"I swear, there is a lot more to him than meets the eye." everyone seemed to tell him that, and Gaara, was slowly starting to realize they weren't lying.

Suddenly, a door opened, then a voice shouted "Can I come out now?"

"Yes!" Naruto came back into the room, sitting down next to Gaara again. The blonde looked at him in the eyes.

"So...did Iruka-sesnei help you at all? Do you feel better now?" it kinda touched the brunette how much Naruto cared for his mate. Well, mate to be. Gaara nodded slighty and the others face lit up, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad!"

"Get off me you idiot." he said calmly, pushing the alpha off of him. Naruto decided to change the subject quickly.

"Hey! Hey! Did Iruka-sensei tell you he's pregnant?! I'm gonna be a older brother!" before the omega could even reply with an answer. The older male smacked the alpha upside the head with a wooden spoon. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I told you to stop telling people!"

"But Gaara deserves to know!"

"Why?!"

"Because once I mate with he'll be part of the family!" Gaara doesn't know why, but that made him blush slightly for whatever reason. The brunette huffed, rolling his eyes, going back to cooking. Well, the redhead guessed right, the older omega was indeed pregnant. It kind of made sense really. The brunette just held that motherly wisdom in his eyes. It comforted Gaaraa, like he was looking into the eyes of his own mother. He wondered if his eyes will ever be able to do that.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Gaara?" Iruka asked. The redhead wasn't really sure. He didn't want to be a burden or anything. Thankfully, the blonde answered for him.

"Of course he'll stay!" the alpha smiled his dumb grin. They ate dinner together which...actually wasn't bad. It was really quit nice honestly. Naruto going on and on about how excited he was to becoming a older brother. Iruka-sensei was so embarrassed he wanted to die. That made Gaara smile slightly. After dinner, the alpha, of course, walked him home. Today was a very nice day in his mind. He'll have to mark it as one of his best days ever.

* * *

The next day at school, the blonde and him were sitting on a bench at lunch. Naruto was eating very quickly, like he hadn't eaten in a million years. Gaara doesn't know why, but he had the fear of the blonde choking and dying.

"You know," he started "You should eat your food slowly for proper digestion." at first, he didn't realize how much of a mom he sounded until the blue eyes went wide with shock.

"Did you just...?" Gaara looked away embarrassed.

"No..."

"Ha! You lectured me! You're starting to sound like Iruka-sensei!"

"Please shut up..."

* * *

 **i didnt know how to end itXD**

 **BUT YAY I UPDATED!**

 **i was like on Valentines Day "i should update, y'know, somethin for the holiday" but then was like "naahhhh" XD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka. **

Chapter 28: The House ! Where Will We Be In The Next Few Years?

"Gaara! Psst Gaara!" the redhead thought he was dreaming, but nope. He woke up and almost had a heart attack because in his open window, peering in at him, were two blue eyes that seemed neon blue in the moonlight. Gaara growled slightly.

"Naruto! It's-!" he looked over at the clock above his door "It's four-fifty-three in the morning! What the hell do you want?!" the omega had so many reasons to be angry at this moment. One, he had just gone to sleep only an hour ago, two it is fucking pretty much four o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, and the blonde almost gave him a heart attack! The alpha responded by putting his arm through and dangling keys.

"I wanna show you somethin'! Come on and get dressed!"

"No! Go away!" the redhead whisper hissed.

"Aww come on!"

"No!"

"Hey, the sooner you come on and get ready, the sooner you can go back to bed." the blonde reasoned. Gaara let out a sigh, getting off his bed and getting ready. It didn't take him long until he opened the front door to see the alpha standing their with his usually dumb grin that made the redhead really want to strangle his neck.

"What is it you want to show me that was so necessary to come and get me at literally four o'clock in the morning?" Gaara snapped as they walked.

"I got a key in the mail on Friday with an address. Their for my parents house. Well, the Namikaze compound or something like it I think." the omegas eyes went wide.

"Oh...I see...sorry for um snapping at you like that." the blonde shrugged.

"It's fine." then they walked in a nice silence for a while. They'd to a really nice as you could say "neighborhood". This was usually the place where people went if they didn't want to live inside their village 'd finally come across a house. It wasn't necessarily a big house, not huge, just an average size . The two walked up to the door and Naruto place in the key, turning it ever so slowly. When they heard a click, the alpha opened the door. Both walked inside. Everything was covered up with a white blanket and dust was everywhere. Nobodies probably been in here for years.

"Wow..." Gaara whispered. The house was really nice. It was one story house with a kitchen that was right across from the small living-room, next to the living room was a hallway leading to three bedrooms. The one at the end of the hall was the master, the other two guest bedrooms across fro each other. The master room had it's own bedroom and then there was a house bathroom next to the room on the right. There was even a sliding door leading out to a backyard that had a fence, spacing out from other houses.

"I know!" Naruto smiled "I can't believe my dad built this!" the redhead looked over.

"Your dad...built this?" the omega asked as he placed his hand on the covered couch. This house seemed so sad and empty.

"Yup! Designed it himself! I can't believe that this would have been the place I grew up it! It's amazing!" his smile slightly faded "I mean...not that I don't love Iruka-sensei's apartment...just...wow!" Gaara slid open the door leading out to the backyard, stepping out onto the small porch, looking out. Suddenly, two hands placed on his stomach and the blonde pulled him close, breathing in the scent of his hair. "I can't wait until we have kids." Gaara raised an eye.

"Who said you're getting kids?"

"Maybe we'll have have twins! Or triplets! Or a thousand children!" the omega rolled his eyes at his mates fantasies. His eyes went wide as he caught himself, his mate. The turquoise eyes dropped to the ground. Changing the subject quickly.

"What is Iruka-sensei going to do? I mean, he's having a child and I highly doubt that his apartment will be able to hold four people. Is he going to move into his mates clan compound or his?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, Uminos don't live around here and he said the Hatake compound would only bring bad memories for Kakashi-sensei. I'm not sure what he'll do..."

"Why don't give him this place? It's big enough." the blondes eyes flew open, turning the omega around and holding him by the shoulders.

"You're a genius Gaara!" the alpha pulled him into a tight hug. Of course the redhead tried to break free.

"Okay, okay! It's that great of an idea." Naruto pulled away so they're eyes met, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. The omega, just melted right into it. The blonde separated their lips and hugged his omega again.

"I really, really like you, you know that." he mumbled in the red hair. Gaara pulled him closer so his face was buried in the alphas shoulder.

"Yeah, I really like you too." he whispered quietly.

* * *

 **i don't think im very good at describing houses but i tried XD!**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:3!**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alpha** **Jiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg,** ** **high-school,** teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, people in the sand village speak Arabic, people in the waterfall village speak Spanish &Portuguese, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka, Google Translate. **

Chapter 29: Taste Of The Sand Village! Al Lugaimat?

Naruto woke up on a Saturday morning. Stretched out his arms before immediately falling back onto the mattress. Ugh, what was there to do today? Nothing. Well, unless Iruka-sensei comes in and tells him to clean his "messy" room. He couldn't annoy Gaara, well, he could. Though he knew for a fact the red head would not appreciate him coming to his door at this early in the morning. However, Naruto wasn't really caring if the other killed him right now. The alpha smiled his wide grin and hopped of the bed like a spring, running into the kitchen. Iruka was so surprised that the boy was actually up!

"Well, well, what got you out of bed hmm?" he smirked slightly. Naruto started engulfing his cereal he poured but responded.

"Gaara." was all the alpha answered with. The brunette smiled, the blonde was growing up. Naruto quickly rinsed his bowl before bolting into his bedroom. Iruka only shook his head.

"Alphas."

* * *

"Gaara!" the blonde shouted while knocking for the millionth time. The omega was busy in the kitchen cooking and tried to ignore the person outside his door. "Gaara!" his eye twitched.

 _'Just ignore it Gaara, maybe it'll go away...'_

"GAARA!" he let out a huff, stormed to the door, and swung it open with mighty force.

"Oh my Kami! What the hell do you want?!" the blonde pouted like a child.

"You don't need to get so upset..." Gaara only rolled his eyes.

"Well...what do you want?!"

"I just wanted to hang!" the omega let out a huff.

"You don't need to be by my side every second of the day!"

"That's what mates are for!"

"Technically, we aren't even mated." the red head pointed out, making Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"Anyway, I just wanted to hang out. I miss you." he admitted honestly. That, made the omegas heart flutter, but only a little.

Gaara sighed, he'd never say it out loud, but he missed the dominating scent of the alpha. "Fine, come on in." the blonde smiled in victory, entering the small house and taking off his shoes, following his mate into the kitchen. A very sweet, dough, smell hit his nostrils.

"Hmm! Whatcha makin'? It smells really good!" he picked up a piece of paper that he assumed was the recipe, only to find out he couldn't read it. "What are all these squiggly lines?" Gaara snatched the paper back and placed it back on the table where it was before.

"It's Arabic dumb ass." the blondes eyes went wide.

"You know Arabic?!" Gaara gave him a slow nod in response.

"Of course I do, I'm from the Sand Village, but it's required we learn English until we graduate high school." Naruto smiled, sitting down in one of the kitchen table chairs.  
"That sounds really cool! I wish I knew another language." the omega shrugged, focusing on his cooking. He's never really found it that cool. The blonde's smile curved into a smirk "Maybe you could teach me some Arabic!"

"No."

"Aww come on!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, just not now."

"Later then?"

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." Naruto smirked again.

"I'm keeping you to that promise."

"Whatever." it went silent for a moment before the blonde started speaking again.

"Is anyone else home?" Gaara shook his head.

"No, my sisters at the post office and I have no idea where Kankuro is."

"Why's Temari at the post office? Did you get something from your parents?" the redhead would laugh if he wanted to.

"No, she's checking if she got a letter from her boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend?!"

"Yeah, they've been going out for two years now."

"Wow! That long?" Naruto thought for a moment, would their relationship be able to hold on for that long? "What's her boyfriends name?"

"Dawud."

"How come Dawud and her don't just call each other?" again, the omega would laugh, but just didn't feel like it.

"Things in the Sand Village..." he inhaled, closing his eyes then exhaled slowly, almost like remembering dark memories "Are a lot different than from here. I don't think you'd really get it. Please, please don't ask me why." Naruto's never thought he'd hear the redhead plead so shut his mouth and didn't ask, just looked down at the ground, looking for another topic to talk about. Gaara took the dough balls from the fryer and dipped them in the syrup then put them in with the others in a small bowl.

"What are those?" the alpha asked getting up and looking over his mates shoulder.

"They're called al lugaimats."

"Could I try one?" Naruto's eyes were big and full of wonder, similar to how a child looks when they see candy or any other sweet. Gaara's never had much of a soft spot, but gave into the alphas gaze.

"I guess..." the blondes hand reach into the bowl about to grab one before his hand was smacked.

"Hey! You said I could have one!" the alpha pouted.

"Yeah! But wait for them to cool idiot!" Naruto suddenly hugged the omega from behind, wrapping his arms around the redheads waist. Gaara couldn't control the blush spreading across his pale cheeks. "I swear, you're such an annoyance." he could feel the alpha smirk on the back of his neck and nuzzle closer.

"Are they cooled yet?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, I think so." when the alpha didn't move, the redhead's eye twitched.

"Well, take one."

"Feed me."

"What? No."

"Pleaseeee!"

"No."

"Plz Gaara!"

"If it will get you to shut up." Naruto nodded and Gaara huffed, reaching into the bowl and picking up one ball. The alpha smiled as he took the ball from the others fingers with his teeth. He chewed for a few minutes before humming happily.

"That's good!"

"Glad you like it."

"You should make me some." the redhead rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"But you should totally like me some..."

"Kami you're annoying."

"But that's why you keep me around because if I wasn't here to annoy you! No one would!" he heard Kakashi-sensei say that to Iruka-sensei before. His heart sunk at the one name though. Gaara only sighed, he's been sighing a lot ever since he met the blonde. Somehow, he didn't really mind anymore.

* * *

 **anyone ever had al lugaimat?  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alphaJiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg, high-school, teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, people in the sand village speak Arabic, people in the waterfall village speak Spanish &Portuguese, attempt at humor, moderate times, motherlyIruka, things get sad here, mentions of epilepsy, Google Translate. **

Chapter 30: Learning Arabic! Do Bad Things Really Happen For A Reason?

"What the hell is this?!" Iruka said placing his hands on his hips and looking at all the papers scattered across his living-room floor.

"I'm learning Arabic!"

"...What?"

"Yup! I'm learning Arabic!" the alpha announced proudly.

"...Why?" Naruto only shrugged.

"I don't know, just feel like it." the omega suddenly got a smirk on his lips.

"Is it because Gaara knows Arabic?" the blondes face turned every shade for red, giving Iruka his answer.

"W-wha? Of course not! Can't I just be curious!" the sensei chuckled.

"I guess. Well, I know for a fact people in the sand village speak Arabic, why not ask Gaara for help?" Naruto's eyes lit up and the brunette knew that he messed up.

"That's a perfect idea!" the alpha shot up happily, running towards the door. "Bye Iruka-sensei! I'll be back for dinner!" that's all the blonde said before closing the door. Iruka shook his head.

 _'I wish he was this productive in school.'_ he thought, then going back to whatever he was planning on doing before he got distracted. The omega rubbed his temples. Damn, he's been feeling like shit for the past few weeks, nauseous and dizzy. Though, he just brushed it off as pregnancy symptoms, not wanting to think it could be anything else.

* * *

The alpha walked back to the apartment with an angry pout. He wasn't able to look for Gaara because he ran into Sasuke who insisted on helping him stalk Sakura. It took several minutes of convincing. Now it was dark and he'd promised Iruka-sensei he'd be back for dinner. Why won't Sasuke just go up to Sakura and say how he feels? Naruto wished he knew honestly

"I'm home Iruka-sensei." he said in a moping tone while opening the door. Silence. That's odd, Iruka-sensei is always in the kitchen or living room, and there was always some type of noise, though, there was nothing. The alpha came in, shutting the door behind him. "Iruka-sensei?" still just silence. Could have his sensei went out? No, he would have left a note on the fridge. Walking around the apartment shakily, he knocked on the door of the omegas bedroom. "Iruka-sensei?" he asked, pushing open the door. That's when the alpha stopped in his tracks. His breath started hitching, and he could barely move, frozen in fear. There, on the floor in a pool of blood, was his sensei. Naruto panicked, torn between going over to see if his sensei was alright or go get help. Trying to make up his mind, he just went with the second option. Bolting out of the apartment and going next door where he tried to explain what was wrong to his neighbors, but he was so hysterical that it was hard to understand him. The neighbors called the emergency number(which is basically like 911) after seeing the omegas situation.

* * *

It turns out, the fetus had a parasite or disease and it was very sick, making Iruka also sick. If the omega hadn't had a seizure, he'd probably be too ill and die. What they think had happened was that Iruka had a seizure, causing him to hit his head on one of the dressers, knocking him unconscious. Of course, the doctors had to remove the baby, now the omega was in a coma like state, not expecting to wake up for a very long time. The doctors were running some tests to insure that if it was a parasite it didn't pass to the omega. So, Naruto wasn't able to see his sensei.

The alpha was sitting in the waiting room in silence, not even listening to the conversations around him, too much in deep thought t. It was probably maybe twelve-thirty at night, but he wasn't tired. There was this weight on his body, feeling like he was being pushed under the water. His chest felt tight, like he couldn't or was afraid. There was this sense of vulnerability and weakness, something that he didn't understand. He didn't want to fight the sinking feeling, he didn't want to go to the surface for air, never, ever, in his life has he wanted to die so badly. Nothing...at this point he was sure nothing in life was fair.

What if Iruka-sensei never wakes up? What will he do? What will Kakashi-sensei do? They'll be lost like fucking dogs. He dug his nails into his skull, his heart was being tugged at in such a horrible way. He's been so caught up in other things that he didn't realize his sensei was sick. He was assigned to protect him, and look what he did.

He let Kakashi-sensei down, he let Iruka-sensei down, he let their unborn child down, why? Why was he such a fuck up. He didn't want to scream and let all these emotions circling inside him like a hurricane, he just wanted to drown. After all, that's what he deserves right.

Finally, the blonde couldn't take it anymore and gave in. Tears ran down his whiskered cheeks, falling like ran drops onto his hand as he let the hurricane take affect, destroying everything on the inside. His breath was hitching badly, but he didn't stop. He didn't care if a million people were watching him, right now, his world was black, with only him. When he thought about his sensei's face or voice, the alpha just wanted to rip out his own heart and tare it down the middle if it already wasn't.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he whispered to himself in between breaths. Maybe his sensei can hear him somehow.

 _'Kami,'_ he thought to himself _'If something goes terribly wrong, please take me instead.'_ he begged. He silently begged, while listening off reasons his sensei should live and not him. The blondes mind was so consecrated he didn't realize a sent through his runny nose. A soft, gentle hand made him look at the person quickly, hoping by some miracle, it was Iruka-sensei.

No, it wasn't Iruka-sensei, the person who stood in front of him caught him by surprise. He was not expecting them. Gaara looked at him with such a sympathetic gaze that showed no pity, even if his face was blank, the alpha could still see the emotions through the cracks. Naruto tensed and froze up, he wasn't sure to believe if this scene was real or just his mind playing a cruel trick.

When he attempted to speak, the omega shook his head slowly, sitting down next to him, still keeping eye contact. Impotent. Feeble. Incapacitated. That's what shown in the alphas eyes. Where he's from, an alpha wouldn't be caught dead with those emotions. It didn't take long, the alpha broke, falling into his arms like a fallen worn bridge, sobbing into his chest, whispering things he couldn't understand.

Gaara rubbed his back soothingly, muttering calming words that didn't seem to be taking effect. "I know," he whispered "Life's abusing."

* * *

 **poor Naruto ;-; life's not fair  
**

 **i feel like im gonna loose so many people and im like mentally repairing myself XD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alpahOrochimaru, alphaShino,alpahSasuke, alphaJiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg, high-school, teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, people in the sand village speak Arabic, people in the waterfall village speak Spanish &Portuguese, attempt at humor, moderate times, segregation, motherlyIruka, things get sad here, mentions of epilepsy, Google Translate. **

Chapter 31: Just Because I Can't Doesn't Mean I Won't! A Life With No Rights?

By the time they got back to Iruka-sensei's apartment, it was probably two-thirty in the morning. It took almost an hour to calm Naruto down and the hospital told Gaara it probably was best if the alpha leaves, just to get away. Though, what one nurse told him, haunted him in an odd way.

The two sat across from each other in silence on the alphas bed, with only the sound of Naruto's sniffling. The omega looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap, he squeezed them slightly. If only he could do something to comfort the other. He just doesn't know how. Feeling like he needed to change the topic and Gaara just wanted to straight up talk about it which was odd for him to want to talk about things that were bugging him. He started speaking.

"Remember how I said the Sand Village was very different form here but not to ask why?" Naruto looked up with wide eyes, whipping away a stray tear. Gaara wasn't looking at him, looking down at his folded hands in his lap. The alpha shifted slightly so he was more comfortable, he honestly didn't expect Gaara to actually tell him because the omega was full of secrets. Maybe he'll unlock one more. The redhead sighed before beginning "In the Sand Village omegas...omegas rights are very...limited. Omegas can't vote or purchase property, stuff along those lines. The way things work is outdated. Betas can, but they were not able to before, they basically got more rights before omegas, which is good, that means we're becoming more modern. Though, all rights go to alphas. Alphas have the most power. Anyway, until I was about ten, omegas couldn't go to school. So, how I learned was from a secret organization that helped omegas get an education, but it was in the desert far away from Suna. I snuck out everyday until I was twelve when I found this drug. It's a drug only available in the Sand that could change scents. It could make a omega smell like an alpha or an alpha to smell like a beta for twenty-four hours. Though, it of course was illegal. I used this drug to get into an all alphas school. No one suspected a thing, not even my father or uncle knew. I did this for two years. I became so use to being an alpha that I forgot I was an omega sometimes which...is bad honestly. Then, when I turned fifteen, omegas were able to go to school, but only for high school, and it was their families choice to allow them to go or not, and omegas could only go for less hours than betas and alphas. My father told me I couldn't go to school because I'm too aggressive and that I need to learn to be submissive. Even if he told me no, I still went. Everything was going fine, I was learning the way I should, but I still took the drug. I don't know why. This alpha kept on starring at me everyday, I only ignored him of course. One day however, I knew he was following me as I walked home from school. He still should have been in school because omega hours were up, but alphas were still going on. I always left at the omega hours even if I was posing as an alpha because sometimes the pill would wear off suddenly and it was happening a lot lately. I just told the school some made up reason to why I needed to leave sooner. That's I noticed there was two of them, both following me. I didn't care and proceeded in walking home, not even picking up my pace. When I got home, the house was empty which is what was expected. I lived with my uncle and he worked long hours, not coming home until one or two in the morning. They didn't do anything, so I just thought that they were being dicks and trying to scare me or some shit. At night, I heard my door slowly creek open, I wasn't asleep, but assumed it was my uncle checking up on me so I didn't look up. Voices were whispering to each other and I knew instantly that it wasn't my uncle. Before I could look up, one pinned my wrists above my head, leaning in so I could see their face better in the darkness of my room. It was of course, the alpha that had been watching me. He had the sickest expression I'd ever seen. He was telling how he went to my old school and knew that I was an omega playing pretend. He knew from the very beginning because he'd been following me for two years. Ranting on and on, and I'll never forget one specific thing he told me..."

 _'Now were here to show what happens to little omegas who don't follow the law. We're here to help you learn your place.'_

"I warned them that if they didn't let me go I would seriously hurt them. They only laughed in my face, putting into details how they were going to rape me. Getting fed up, I did what I promised I would. Both were injured badly, but somehow managed to get away, barely though. They're families sued mine and we went to court for it. I told the court how they stalked me and tried to rape me. The judge only said that I was showing off too much skin, that I needed to cover up more because I was seducing them. Omegas have to wear clothing that covers their legs, arms, and sometimes face, it's a religious thing. I told the judge that I did always wear the correct clothing even if I was pretending to be an alpha, but the judge wouldn't listen. Then they found out that I had been using the drug. When I tried to state my reasoning, that was the final straw. The judge was going to send me away to a camp for omegas that's supposedly suppose to help me learn the law, saying I was too rebellious and I didn't know the law. Somehow though, I got out of it. I can't remember who, but someone came up with the idea that I needed to be sent away to another village, to have a break, so that's how I ended up here. This is why I want to become the next Kazekage, that way I can finally make things equal for every dynamic and fix other problems my father ignores. I don't care what it takes, even if I am only an omega, I will make things right in my home." Naruto suddenly finally got it. Gaara had tricked himself into thinking he wasn't an omega for such a long time and now that he has to be one, it's hard for him. "I'm not like other omegas...I never have been. I was always the one who thought that how we were treated was wrong because everyone else is too afraid to speak up. I'm not good with kids, I can't comfort others, I'm just not good at being an omega. That's why I liked being an alpha, that's why I still took the drug even after going to school for omegas was legal. it made me feel like I fit in..." his voice cracked a little. The blonde looked off to the side, having a tiny smile on his lips that felt foreign. It felt weird to final smile after everything.

"Hey, I'm not a good alpha either. People have always said I should have been a beta. I'm not strong, I'm not tall, I can't get people to listen to me half the time. I'm not a good alpha. I always wondered what it would be like to be a beta, maybe I would fit in better with them. I don't know. Maybe I should have been a beta after all. I honestly don't know why I'm an alpha. But Gaara," the omega averted his gaze so their eyes met and the alpha gave the redhead the most loving expression "You don't understand, you always comfort me. Anytime I smell your scent it calms me in away. Just not when we were at the hospital, my nose was too runny to smell anything. Plus, you're fun, you're not like other omegas which makes you fun and interesting. I think you're an amazing person who will do good things in the future." Gaara laughed quietly.

"Thanks," Naruto nodded and smiled brightly "I guess you're not such a bad alpha, even if you are a little weak."

"You just like beating me up!"

"Maybe." they laughed together before it went back to silence. Gaara didn't want to bring back the old topic, but just wanted to be sure.

"Naruto...are you sure you'll be alright?" the blonde shrugged, looking off to the side, shifting back and fourth.

"I don't know honestly...I just really miss Iruka-sensei. I can't help but blame myself for what happened." he put his head down and closed his eyes. Gaara reached out and rubbed his arm.

"It's not your fault, Iruka-sensei wouldn't want you to blame yourself either. You've done nothing wrong." the alpha didn't make any movements. Then, took the omega by surprise by taking the hand that was on his arm and taking it into his own, pulling the omega forward so he came to his chest. Wrapping his arms tightly around the others frame. Gaara didn't even think to push the alpha away, just sunk into the blonde, putting down his wall only a crack. Though, even if it was a crack, Naruto knew that the omega was finally showing he trusted him.

* * *

 **happy mothers day :D!  
**

 **there is some questions that need to be answered but i promise to answer them in the next chapter ;)**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!**

 **thank you all for reading and happy mothers day again:D!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alphaOrochimaru, alphaShino,alphaSasuke, alphaJiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg, high-school, teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, people in the sand village speak Arabic, people in the waterfall village speak Spanish &Portuguese, attempt at humor, moderate times, segregation, motherlyIruka, things get sad here, mentions of epilepsy, Google Translate. **

Chapter 32: Talking About It! The Future?

The pair were talking for a while, until the blonde had drifted off to sleep. Now his head laid on the omegas lap, snoozing happily as the redhead pushed the blonde hair out of the unconscious alphas face. Gaara wasn't really tired, he's always had trouble falling asleep, and so much happened in just one day he's glad that the other can sleep peacefully seeing how he went through most of the trauma.

All Gaara knows now is that he has to be there for the alpha. He doesn't know how to be an omega, but he'll learn. He has too. Along time ago, over heard someone saying "Every alpha needs an beta or omega to keep them in shape". At the time, he didn't get it, however now, he understands.

There's just no way Naruto can take care of himself properly, must be an alpha thing. Alphas were always considered "dumb" which if you ask any omega or beta if they are dumb they'll indeed say yes. They're just...dense, dumb, have big egos, rush into things without thinking, do more stupid things, unable to take care of themselves, but some alphas are smart, though, those are usually the loner ones. Most alphas however are dumb, in a way no omega or beta could ever describe.

It can't be so hard to be an omega, he's in a place where being an omega means he's a person and not property, but it's so hard. So hard going through that transition. Maybe it's because he was raised that if an alpha approached him, he was suppose to submit to them right away, no hesitation. He never thought of that as fair, even if life's not fair, he doesn't have a life in the Sand. He's just property. An unmarked property for the time being.

He's so afraid to mate, giving himself completely to someone else is the exact opposite of what he's been trying to fight for, but...he really likes Naruto. He never thought that he'd actually want to give himself to someone like that in his life. He's thought about mating with Naruto, he has, thinking sometimes "maybe today is the day", but...he just can't. He wants to show omegas back home that they don't need a mate to survive because that's what they teach over there.

They say if an omega doesn't have an alpha then they're nothing, they'll live in poverty for the rest of their lives. Gaara likes they saying here. "Every alpha needs a omega or beta to keep them in shape", if only it were the same.

If he goes back to the Sand and has mated with Naruto, then everyone will think he's just owned by someone. He'll be a marked land. He'll be just what they want him to be. He was in such deep thought he hadn't realized the alpha being to stir awake. Naruto's eyes were half lidded and his vision was blurry that also stung from the light. It took him a moment to make out the person who was also in his bed.

"...Gaara?" he asked sleepily. The omega turned down to look at him and the redhead nodded. When he tried to sit up, the omega pushed his head lightly back to onto his lap.

"Go back to sleep." the omega said in a soft, demanding tone. As much as the alpha wanted to go to sleep on the others lap again, he just didn't feel like sleeping anymore, even if he was tired.

"No, I want to sit up." he sat up quickly before Gaara could push him back down. He stretched his arms, letting out a yawn before looking up at the window above his bed. It was dark out, but bits of yellow could be seen peeking out of the horizon.

"You don't want to go to school, do you?" asked Gaara, the blonde shook his head.

"No, I honestly don't..." he replied honestly. The redhead maintained his relief.

"Good." he was afraid he would. Both sat in silence. Naruto continued to look out the window and Gaara stared down at the bed.

"I know this may sound cliche," the alpha said while still looking out the window at the night sky "But I...I'm really glad we had the opportunity to meet. Thank you for coming into my life." the blonde gave him one of his big, wide grins. Gaara's eyes went wide, and a blush crept across his pale cheeks, he looked down quickly. No ones ever thanked him for something like that...

Pulling himself together, the omega silenced the blush, putting on his normal monotone expression. "Don't say things like that idiot." he said, hitting the other on the arm not that hard, but still caused the alpha to fall off the bed and onto the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!" Naruto whined like a little kid, Gaara rolled his eyes playfully at how dramatic the other was. Though, maybe that was something he liked about the alpha...

"So...are you still upset? About what happened to Iruka-sensei? You know, it's not your-"

"I know, I know." the alpha interrupted quickly, bring his thigh to his chest, and wrapping his arms around his leg. His eyes were...bland. "But I...I'm just worried that he may never wake up...and I'd loose someone very important to me...what will my future be then? Who will I become? How much will this change me..." the redhead didn't know. Thinking about it, what was his future too? When he goes back to the Sand, what will they do with him? What will become of him? Being here, has changed him slightly, a good change. And that changed happened because of the alpha in this room with him.

The sun was rising, but both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, holding each other so close. Neither knew the road ahead or what or who they'll become. Will they be in each others future? Maybe. However, both knew somehow, though never say it aloud, that they will be in each others future. Being more than what they are now.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alphaOrochimaru, alphaShino,alphaSasuke, alphaJiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg, high-school, teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, people in the sand village speak Arabic, people in the waterfall village speak Spanish &Portuguese, attempt at humor, moderate times, segregation, motherlyIruka, things get sad here, mentions of epilepsy, Google Translate. **

Chapter 33: Maybe Making A Move! Two Holes? WHAT?!

It's been two days since the incident with Iruka-sensei, both Naruto and Gaara have returned to school and everything's been back to normal. Well, okay, not _completely_ normal. All Naruto's teachers have been eerily nicer to him since he's come back. They probably feel bad for him knowing about what happened to Iruka-sensei, everyone knows he's really close to the brunette. Now however, he was sitting outside with Shikamaru at lunch, both were talking about pretty normal things until it went silent for a moment.

"Y'know," Shikamaru started,examining his plastic fork, averting his eyes from the other, too focused on the fork "I think I'm gonna ask Ino out." Naruto almost choked on the juice he was drinking.

"Whaa?! You like Ino?!" the black haired alpha looked over at him.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"NO!"

"Oh...well...I like Ino so..."

"Why haven't you asked her out earlier?" Shikamaru went back to his fork examining.

"I don't know, I just don't want to be in the same situation as Kiba." the blonde got very defensive.

"HEY! Don't make fun of Kiba!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying that having a baby at sixteen, that's such a drag." he leaned his chin on his palm, looking forward. "Plus, I mean, he doesn't look bad pregnant really..." he realized that didn't come out as it should. Naruto's face showed his concern, making Shikamaru whip towards him. "Not like that! I'm not checking him out or anything! I'm just saying one of my friends is attractive! What's wrong with that?!"

 _'It's not that, it's just the way ya said it...'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Anyway though, if you two do end up in a sexual situation then just do it from the back like the old man said too." Shikamaru sighed, once again leaning his chin on his palm, looking forward.

"Yeah...but still..." both fell silent.

"Y'know, speaking of that, he said to do it from the back, but do male omegas and betas even have two holes?" the other alpha looked at him.

"Yeah, they do right? It would make sense." Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, that's why I asked!"

"Well I don't know!"

"Aren't you suppose to be a genius or something?!"

"It's not like I've ever thought about this before! And it's not something people think about Naruto!"

"What?! I'm just curious! Do male omegas and betas have two holes! What's the big deal!" he said that a little too loud than for comfort.

"Shh! Don't shout that out too loud!"

"Well...I mean they have to right?"

"I don't know! Even if they did, where would it be located?" the blonde shrugged.

* * *

"No! Don't look this up on the school wifi!" Naruto shrieked as both were in the library.

"You wanted to know right and now you've kind of gotten me interested. This is one way to find out!"

"Yeah but not on the school wifi!"

"Then how else do you propose we figure it out?" the blonde glanced around the room.

"Wanna look through some text books?"

"That sounds like a drag."

"Agreed."

"Why are we doing this again?" the blonde shrugged. "Yeah..."

* * *

The next day, both alphas walked to school together, still in serious talk about it.

"We could just ask someone." Naruto suggested.

"Who?" the blonde alpha scanned the crowd for someone who he knew. It was pretty easy to spot Gaara. His eyes lit up and he grabbed Shikamaru by the wrist, pulling him towards the omega. The redhead stopped as he saw Naruto running towards him, but didn't recognize the one he was pulling by the wrist.

"Hey Gaara!" the blonde said with a huge smile "Do you have two holes?" the redheads eyes went slightly wide at the question. Then, Naruto's face was met with a fist. The alpha went flying.

* * *

"He punched me! He punched me! I can't believe he punched me!" the blonde said grumpily with arms crossed while sitting on one of the beds in the nurses office as Kabuto treated his swollen and scratched face. Shikamaru stood with his arms crossed.

"Well you don't just go up and ask someone something like that idiot! And it's not my fault you're omega is insane!" the black haired alpha hissed.

"Ask what?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"O-oh! N-nothing! Nothing Kabuto-sensei! Haha!" Naruto responded nervously. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"We were just wondering if male omegas have two holes." the blonde's jaw dropped.

"Why would you ask that?!"

"He's a nurse! He probably knows! Plus he is an omega!"

"Great! Now Kabuto-sensei probably thinks we're weird! And he was always the teacher that was nice to me!" suddenly, the omega burst into laughter, making both alphas look over. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked. Kabuto whipped tears from his eyes.

"Nothing! Nothing!" he said in between laughs "It's just that...I've never gotten asked that question before. Very interesting, but anyway, no. No omegas don't have two holes." the alphas jaw dropped.

"But didn't we learn to have sex from the back to avoid pregnancy?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, that is true. Even though both male omegas and betas have only one hole, for some reason when they have sex from the back, like on all fours, they don't get pregnant. However, sometimes they can. It's weird. If they're laying on their back, they're more than likely to get pregnant. Why? What brought up this suddenly?" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I was planning on asking someone to be my mate, she's a beta, and I was just worried about getting her pregnant." Kabuto smiled, nodding his head in understatement.

"Ah, I see, I wouldn't worry too much over that though. You see, beta's don't go into heat that much as omegas, and because she is a female she has two holes. If you do it from the anus than she is not able to get pregnant, but, if semen does leak out after ejaculation then it could possibly run down to the vagina, but you should be wearing a condom so that won't likely happen. Does that answer both your questions?" both alphas nodded. Naruto got some last minute touches done on his wounds before both exiting the nurses office, saying goodbye to Kabuto as they did.

"So..." the blonde started, walking aside his friend to class. "You gonna ask Ino out?" Shikamaru shrugged, looking as bored as possible.

"Who knows." Naruto let out a soft laugh. He knew that Shikamaru was just using the pregnancy excuse to have a reason to be afraid of asking out Ino, and an excuse to make a move sooner. He was just scared of being rejected, that might seem impossible, but that probably was the truth. It just shows that he really likes her and really wants her feelings in return. Naruto knows that it might take some time, but he will ask her out soon. He just knows it.

* * *

 **hahahahahaha...ha...i think im funny XD  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaGaara, alphaNaruto, ShinoxKiba, SakuraxOC, SakuraxSasuke, OrochimaruxKabuto, InoxShikamaru, JiraiyaxTsunade, NejixTenten, KakashixIruka, IzumoxKotetsu, RaidouxGenma, HinataxOC, LeexOC, other ships will maybe added, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaKabuto, omegaIzumo, betaIno, betaKiba, betaTenten, betaGenma, alphaShikamru, alphaNeji, alphaLee, alphaOrochimaru, alphaShino,alphaSasuke, alphaJiraiya, alphaKotetsu, alphaRaidou, mating, explaining mating, knotting, mpreg, high-school, teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, people in the sand village speak Arabic, people in the waterfall village speak Spanish &Portuguese, attempt at humor, moderate times, segregation, motherlyIruka, things get sad here, mentions of epilepsy, Google Translate. **

Chapter 34: Beware Of The Finals! The Study Blues?

"As you all probably know," Orochimaru started "Science finals are coming up." Naruto popped his head up at this. WHAT?! HE WASN'T INFORMED FINALS WERE COMING UP! The whole class seemed to groan. "Yeah, yeah, anyway, I'll be assigning more homework from now on so you all have a little extra practice." the whole class let out sighs and some whisper complained to the ones next to them or just muttered under their breath.

 _'Ha! I don't care! I can finish this homework in less than one minute!'_ the blonde thought confidently. Once the homework was passed him, he looked over the sheet. He continued to look. He still looked at the paper in front of him. The alpha face planted on the desk. _'Shit! I don't know a single answer to these questions! Shit! Shit! Shit! If I don't do this my grade is toast!'_ he thought frantically. _'Wait! Maybe I have some notes with me!'_ he opened all his note books and binders, only to discover that all of them just had only a few notes and doodles. Naruto could hear the sound of his grade sinking somewhere in the background.

* * *

He has no idea what he's going to do! He through away his science binder because he thought to himself "I don't need this anymore!" WELL LOOK WHAT HAPPENED NOW. Ugh, if only Iruka-sensei was here, he'd be able to help him. Iruka-sensei would be able to get the notes from Orochimaru-sensei without a problem, if he asked, the creep would feed him to the snakes.

So, here he was, sitting on Iruka-sensei's bed with his legs crossed, looking over the very little notes he had. He bit his lip and threaded his fingers through his hair. The stress was getting to him already. He cracks so easily under the slightest bit of stress. The alpha tried to calm himself and picked up one sheet of notes, reading it carefully. That's the problem, he's reading a sentence, but the words just aren't processing. He lets out a frustrated sigh and falls back to the bed, pouting as he stared at the ceiling, watching the fan spin slowly.

It's pointless...he'll never be able to pass the finals. Not without Iruka-senei's help that is. That's how he passed before, the omega would sit him down, and help him study. It's been so long since he's had to study by himself...

Just thinking that made him feel even more depressed. When will Iruka-sensei wake up? When will Kakashi-sensei come home? When will things go back to the way they use to be? That's all he really wants to know. His life changed, almost instantly, came so quickly, he...he didn't even have time to process what happened. He still can't quite except that it all happened. He thinks it's a dream. Sadly however, this, this all is real life.

* * *

 _"I got trouble thoughts and a self esteem to match,"  
_

It's been over an hour, or more, he's not too entirely sure. He's been playing _Fall Out Boy_ from the CD player that use to be in the living room mostly because it reminded him of Kakashi-senesi. He imagined he'd miss the old perv so much.

This was the song that Kakashi-sesnei would listen to every time he was sad or came back from a really bad mission. He's even caught the jounin crying while listening to it. When he asked why it was always this song he listened to, Kakashi-sensei only shrugged, saying it just helped him let out the emotions he felt all bundled up. Naruto, being so young, didn't really understand.

Though, he got his music taste from Kakashi-sensei, not so much Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei listened to weird Portuguese music and absolutely despises Fall Out Boy because of how much he has to listen to it.

He felt a single tear run down his cheek, thinking about all the past memories. He's appreciating them more than when they happened, he'd never thought he looked back at them and cry, seeing how he was laughing and smiling in each memory. Funny, the happiest times always make you feel empty...remembering how it use to be...

All of a sudden, the door bell rang, causing him to flip the fuck out. His arms did spastic movements in the bed along with his legs, causing the sheets to become a disordered mess before shooting straight up. His heart was beating so fast. He wasn't expecting anyone! He's...he's home alone too! What...what if it's a murder?! Or worse! Shino coming to torturer him! Kami! Please no! Not him! Not now!

Could it be Kakashi-sensei? No, he would come threw the window because he's just that weird! Then...who was it? No one shows up this late dammit unless it meant bad news! Naruto went into full stealth mode, jumping off the bed, but hitting the ground lightly so that no noise could be heard. He tip-toed to the bed room door, opening it slowly so it didn't creak as loud as it normally did.

He tip-toed to the front door, looking at it questionably "W-who is it?" he asked, keeping a great distance from the door. If no one answered, then he would run back into Iruka-sensei's room and hide under the covers, if someone did answer and they sounded suspicious then he would run back into Iruka-sensei's room and hide under the covers, if they banged on the door then he would run back into Iruka-sensei's room and hide under the covers, if Shino responded, then he would run back into Iruka-sensei's room and hide under the covers! There was nothing else he would do! There's no in between! He doesn't care if he's almost a full grown alpha and a omega would be more brave than him, he's not dying! Well, it's not like omegas, they're just smarter, but he's not an omega so he's not smart! His heart pounded as he waited for a response, right when he was about to dart back into the bedroom/sanctuary, the mysterious person behind the door spoke.

"Let me in idiot." it took him a moment. Once it processed, his whole face lit up like fireworks and his mind filled with relief. He bolted to the door, swinging it open. He squeezed the omega tightly.

"Oh thank you Gaara! I though you were a murder or worse Shino!"

"Get off me moron." the redhead shoved the other away.

Naruto gave a pout "Can't I be happy to see you?" Gaara rolled his eyes, pushing himself past the blonde to let himself in.

"I came to check up on you." the omega informed, taking off his sandals.

"Aww! You do care!" Gaara glared at him over his shoulder.

"Someone has to take care of you, and even though I really don't want to, it's all up to me." he walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to investigate. "And I see you have no food," he looked up at the alpha "What have you been eating?"

"Well, I-"

"Have you been eating? You look a little thinner."

"Ugh! You're starting to sound like Iruka-sensei!" Gaara blushed at the comment.

"Whatever." was his only response that he could come up with. "I'll just make some peanut butter and jelly, seeing how you have nothing else. Make sure to go grocery shopping."

"Will you come with me if I do?"

"No."

"But you just said you came to take care of me!"

"I don't need to buy your groceries for you! How old are you? Five?"

"I won't be able to buy the right stuff! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" he whined.

Gaara huffed in defeat "Fine."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered, going over to the table and sitting, waiting for his sandwich. Last time Iruka-sensei made him go grocery shopping, he came back two hours later with nothing in his hands, saying he couldn't find anything. He never heard the end of that one.

Getting bored, the alpha got out of this seat, and went up behind the omega, wrapping his arms around the others waist, resting his chin on Gaara's shoulder, pressing their bodies close. Surprisingly, the red head didn't try to fight him. He watched the omega spread the peanut butter onto a piece of white bread so perfectly, it made his mouth water. It's been so long since he's had a peanut butter and jelly...

"Is...is that music?" Gaara asked suddenly, stopping what he was doing.

"Yup! It's Fall Out Boy! Why? Y'know them?"

"No, just curious." he went back to spreading the jelly.

"They're really good! One of my favorite bands ever!"

"Hmm..."

"Kakashi-senesi listened to them all the time. I guess that how I fell in love with them..."

"Interesting."

"I know!" the alpha smiled into the back of the paler neck. It felt nice to talk about his interests, especially with someone who would listen. Gaara may not act like it, but Naruto knew. Just somehow he knew. Maybe Gaara enjoyed listening to them as much as he liked talking about them. He nuzzled closer to the omega, enjoying the warmth, enjoying the company of another human. He...he didn't feel so empty now...

* * *

 **IIIIIIIII KEEP CALLING OUT TO YOU! MAYBE ONE DAY ILL MEET YOU WHERE YOU'VE ENDED UP, FOR NOW ILL HOLD MY OWN WITH THE MEMORY OF YOU STANDING BESIDES ME  
**

 **THAT PART OF THE PARASYTE OPENER MAKES ME CRY FUCK.**

 **okay, okay, im sorry, i just had to get it all out. im okay now i think...**

 **MAYBE THERES AN ANIMAL WATCHING US, THINKING THAT SOMEDAY WE WILL BEAT THEM DOOOOOWWWWWNNNN**

 **IM SORRY**

 **that opening is taking over my life. send help.**

 **anyway,**

 **quick songs list!:**

 **What A Catch Donnie by Fall Out Boy**

 **IF ANYONE OUT THERE LISTENS TO FALL OUT BOY AND WATCHES NARUTO, CONTACT ME.**

 **like seriously ive met like no one who listens to Fall Out Boy and watches Naruto. Never. i feel lonely ;_;**

 **with that said, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope you'll stick around for the next :)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	35. Chapter 35

**hey guys, what's up?**

 **it's been awhile since ive updated and that's**

 **mostly because of school and stuff like that**

 **anyway**

 **have been really thinking about this story**

 **and i realize it's not what i wanted it to be**

 **it's not what i originally intended**

 **its just not that good and i feel like all of you**

 **deserve a lot better**

 **so what im planning on doing is**

 **deleting some chapters and reloading completely different ones**

 **chapters ill be deleting will probably be from here to somewhere in the**

 **twenties so that's why im not deleting the whole story**

 **and doing it over again**

 **now, this process will not be instantly**

 **so, if you guys really don't want me to do this  
**

 **if you all think im crazy and i should just keep going**

 **from where i am i will**

 **but im unhappy with this story and honestly believed it could**

 **have turned out better**

 **i hope you all can under stand and please leave your opinion**

 **in the reviews :)**

 **ill announce if im deleting the chapters or not**

 **and it'll be up for about a week**

 **before i start deleting so everyone can see**

 **thank you all :D!**


	36. Chapter 36

**so, it is official,  
**

 **i am going to delete some chapters**

 **but, it's going to be more than i intended**

 **basically from here to chapter twelve**

 **I SWEAR THAT'S WHERE EVERYTHING WENT WRONG THERE**

 **so, that's gonna be a lot**

 **i won't be able to instantaneously do this**

 **ive got a lot going on**

 **i probably won't be able to touch my computer or even look at it for a while**

 **BUT DONT GIVE UP ON ME**

 **I PROMISE I WILL MAKE THIS STORY GREAT AGAIN**

 **ill try my hardest to make this better**

 **with that being said**

 **i really hope that you all understand :)**

 **im glad you all were like "yeah, delete it" cause i thought id have to pull a mom**

 **and be like "you can pick" then be like "no im gonna pick" XD**

 **so thank you all so much :D**

 **just a heads up before i go**

 **some chapters maybe the same just in different places**

 **for example, something that happened in chapter 20 could be in like chapter 14**

 **just a little heads up**

 **this new version will probably be a lot quicker than the original**

 **because with the old one i dragged it out more than i wanted...  
**

 **but that will change now!**

 **so yeah,**

 **thank you all so much for the support i really needed it:)**

 **and i hope you all enjoy the new version that's coming out :D!**


End file.
